A Part of Your World
by AmericusyoungXoXo
Summary: Bella and her cousin, Addyson, had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They had promised one another that they would always be together. When Bella moves to Forks with her father, Addyson can't help but tag along. But when the supernatural begins to invade their worlds, will they be able to stay together?
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I've updated my other Twilight story, "Fate Works In Cruel Ways" as well as my Hunger Games story, "The Wily Coyote." I assure you, both stories will be continued on soon! I've constantly tossed this idea around in my head, and I know it's not the most original, but I couldn't stop myself from actually writing it this time. And so, welcome to my newest story- "A Part of Your World."**

 **On an old account of mine, I had created the first chapter a few years ago and simply abandoned the whole thing. Now, I've decided to pick it back up on my new account and totally pursue it! Thank you for reading, and I look forward to hearing what you all think of it!**

 _"Bella, wait for me!"_

 _Addy's small legs carried her forward, her blonde waves cascading behind her in the wind. Her giggles carried through the breeze with her hair, her bare feet toddling through the green grass._

 _Bella stopped at the tree line, her tiny frame puffing out bursts of air as she awaited her younger cousin._

 _Addy approached, her cheeks flushed red._

 _"I'm so tired." Bella huffed, plopping down into the grass._

 _She laid down, her brown eyes searching through the sky, her little breaths still coming out forcefully. She wasn't used to running so much._

 _Addy followed suit, carefully soothing out the red skirt of her dress as she laid beside Bella. She wiggled her body closer, their shoulders just brushing as they stared up into the blue sky._

 _They were just kids, at the time- Bella only ten years old and Addy only eight._

 _They didn't have a worry in the world._

 _"I can't wait to get married one day." Bella spoke wistfully, already wise beyond her years._

 _Addy turned on her side, resting upon her elbow as she faced her cousin, "Why?" Her babydoll face crinkling up in curiosity._

 _"Becauseeee," Bella drawled out, giggling, "I'm going to get married to a handsome man, in a big house, with a big family."_

 _Addy mulled it over, her lips pursing. "What about me?"_

 _Bella waited for a moment, finally turning to face her._

 _"I don't think you'll want to live with us. But we'll always be together, Addy."_

 _"Do you promise?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Pinky?"_

 _"Pinky."_

" _Addyson_ , I don't think you get it. This isn't a vacation, I'm moving there. For good." Bella sighed as she folded another shirt into her suitcase.

The phone sat atop her dresser, the slight crackle reminding her of it being on speakerphone as she packed.

Addy sighed on the other end, " _Isabella_ , I get it very well. And I'm still coming with you."

"It's such a long move for you! Florida to Washington? That's insane."

"Bella, we're leaving tomorrow. You've been trying to get rid of me for months and it's not working. I'm still in." She giggled out, Bella rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to get rid of you, I want you to realize what you're doing."

"Just stop! I'm coming with you. That's the end of the story. No more negotiations."

The two hung up shortly after, Renee popping her head into Bella's room with a sad smile.

"Hey kiddo, dinner's ready."

Bella nodded in response to her mother, following her downstairs.

Addy's plane arrived in Phoenix the following morning. The moment she had heard about Bella moving to Forks, Washington, to live with her father, she had joined in.

The cousins had always been close, despite their distance and differences. Every school vacation they had been on, they were together- every summer, every spring break, every winter break- every one spent together. They were polar opposites though.

Bella had always viewed herself as an outcast, always sitting on the outside and looking in. She was a "tomboy", she hardly focused on her appearance, she didn't care what others thought. Addyson, though. She was never an outcast, people loved her naturally- she was charming and hard to dislike. She was girly, her outfits were always laid out beautifully, her hair and makeup always doted upon.

Addy was careening out of the vehicle as it approached Bella's house before it had even slowed down. Her small body crashed into Bella's, her arms wrapping around her cousin's torso in a hard grip.

"Dear Lord, Addyson! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Her mother, Pamela, mock-scolded as she got out of the taxi. Renee laughed at her sister and her niece, hurrying towards the car to help with the bags, Phil hot on her heels.

"Oh my God, Addy, look at you! You're, you're, you look gorgeous." Bella stumbled up, the two pulling apart just enough to stare at one another.

Addy giggled, working her fingers through her hair to push it from her face. "Oh Bella, stop it. I saw you last month!"

She flashed a bright smile once more before turning to grab some of her bags. She wandered up behind Renee and gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders, Renee turning her head to offer her niece a kiss on the cheek.

Bella watched on her family curiously, sighing as she realized just how much she stood out among them.

All three of them- her mother, her aunt Pamela, and her cousin Addyson- were beautiful. There was no question about it. Their skin was all gently tanned, as opposed to her perpetually porcelain complexion. Their hair all variations of blonde, her mother and Pamela's a soft honey and Addy's being a much lighter shade. And their eyes, they all had the most beautiful deep color blue that she had ever seen. Their features were defined, their noses small and their lips full. And they were all so small and perfectly proportioned. Addy could barely reach 5'3". All of their figures were small, their walks dainty and their body language perfectly graceful.

Bella envied them.

She had been "graced" with almost everything from her father. Her pale skin, her dark hair, her dark eyes, her clumsiness, her awkwardness, all of it.

She hated it. She wanted to fit in, she wanted to blend- even just with her family.

"Guys, I love you all, I really do. But we're going to be late." Phil called from his car, a smile on his lips too as he held out his arms.

Renee giggled, turning and smiling at Pamela and Addyson briefly before beginning towards him.

They rode to their airport together, the windows down and their laughter and voices overwhelming the small space.

Bella relished in it. She knew it was the last time they'd be together for a while, she was cherishing every last moment as she clutched her cactus to her chest.

"Addyson Elaine, I want a text as soon as you two land, do you understand?"

Addy nodded to her mother, smiling at her as she flung her arms around her once more.

Renee released the tears she had been holding in, clinging onto Bella as she did so. But Bella hated the mushiness of it all, she knew she would miss her mother and Phil but she had made the conscious choice to go. She couldn't talk herself out of it now.

"I love you Bells. Have fun."

"Love you too, mom, I will."

Bella sparsely spoke as the plane flew to Seattle, Washington. Addy chatted occasionally, itching to babble on to Bella. But she knew that she was nervous, she allowed her her space.

"Bella, everything is going to be great. Forks is going to bring us a whole new adventure. I just know it."

Bella had only stared at her for a moment before nodding and returning to gazing out the window.

"Here, how about you stay here, and I'll go get our stuff," Addy giggled, turning on her heels towards the luggage return.

"Addy! You're fifteen, I can't let you wander around the airport by yourself." Bella protested, beginning after her, earning an eye roll in turn.

Charlie stood by the entrance, his hands roughly shoved in his pockets and his eyes trained on the floor.

"Uncle Charlie!" Addy called out, his eyes snapping towards her and his daughter. He chuckled, remembering the outgoing child that Addy had been.

"Girls, hi." The three stood awkwardly together, neither Bella nor Charlie knowing what to do. Addy watched them carefully, her lips pursing as she debated what to do.

"Well, uh, let's go. I got the cruiser out front."

Bella internally sighed. She had hoped he wouldn't bring the stupid police cruiser to pick them up in.

"Am I going to sit in the back like a criminal?"

Charlie deadpanned at Addy's question, his mind freezing. He had totally forgotten that there was two of them.

And so Addyson found herself in the back of the police cruiser, behind the metal grate that separated her from the front.

The house was just as Bella and Addy had remembered it. They carried their bags up the familiar stairs and each opened the door that led to where they had spent a select few vacations together.

Charlie explained that he had asked a female worker to help him pick out the colors for each girls room- Bella's coming out a deep purple and Addyson's bright yellow.

The colors suited their personalities well.

Addy poked around her room, the bed beside a window, a yellow and gray comforter adorning it. A small table sat beside the bed, a desk in front of the second window. A small closet lay in the wall adjacent to the door.

It would do.

She dragged her bags towards the bed, carefully picking out a frame from the top of the first suitcase. She gently placed the picture on her nightstand, her fingers gently caressing the corner of the black frame as she released it.

In the picture lay herself and Bella, only 10 and 8, as they lay in the grass outside of Addy's home in Florida. Their eyes were focused on the sky above and their minds had easily been up there too.

"Hey girls, can you come down here real quick? I've got a surprise outside."

Charlie called up the stairs, pulling Addyson from her memories.

Her and Bella exited their rooms at the same time, sharing a weary glance before descending down the creaky wooden stairs.

A beat up red pickup truck sat in their driveway, two unfamiliar figures beside it with Charlie.

"Surprise!" He smiled, the girls stopping on the front steps.

They fell silent, their eyes grazing over the vehicle and those surrounding it.

"It's a sort of- "welcome home" gift. I know you can't drive, Addyson, but you sure can make Bella take you places in it."

"Oh, this is awesome! Thank, thank you!" Bella awkwardly rushed towards the truck, Charlie grinning, a feeling of accomplishment welling up in his chest.

Addy remained on the front steps, examining the scene before her.

"Bella, you remember Jacob and Billy Black, don't ya?"

Her brown eyes found the two in question, though hardly any recognition dawned on her.

"We used to make mud pies together." Jacob chuckled, his eyes never leaving her face.

Addy couldn't help how her eyes trained on Jacob so carefully. A pit rose into her stomach. She couldn't help but feel that something big was happening, something bigger than her or Bella, something entirely out of her control.

She knew that Forks, Washington surely would bring a whole new adventure to her and her cousin.


	2. Changing Times

**Addy POV**

I sighed at the outfit in front of me.

I liked it, I loved the majority of my clothes. But did it say "first day at a new school in a new state?"

I should've laid this out last night.

It was fifteen minutes later when I finally decided on one- my very favorite dusty rose quarter sleeve blouse, a high waisted and slightly loose black skirt, black nylons, and black boots that reached just below my knees.

"Bella, could you tell me if I missed a spot in the back when I was straightening it? I just hate it when that- oh, uhm, Bella, is that what you're wearing today?" I stopped in her doorway to stare at her.

It was typical Bella, to be so casual, even on the first day. She was clad in regular jeans and sneakers, a white long sleeved top and some green bottom up jersey over it.

She stared at me for a moment before she sighed, chuckling.

"I guess it's a little boring, right?" She raised an eyebrow to me, gesturing towards her outfit bashfully.

"I mean, it's not me. But, it's you, Bella, and you'll look gorgeous in anything."

She smiled at my words and motioned for me to turn around to check my hair, "Nope, you're good, you got it all."

I wandered back to my room to pull back the top of my hair with a tiny black clip.

Bella and I met awkwardly in the bathroom, both of our bedrooms having a door that led to it.

"One bathroom with Charlie, that's great, huh?"

I giggled at her before nodding as we both started to brush our teeth.

I didn't understand how she could call her dad by his first name- my dad would have a hernia if I ever dared to do that. But we were closer than Bella and Uncle Charlie, my dad was one of my biggest fans.

He had never missed a single one of my softball games, from the very first t-ball practice to my first varsity game when they pulled me up. He let me pitch to him almost every day in the backyard until I had perfected it for my first game that I started.

And now I was here, across the country, in a brand new school with hopefully a brand new team. What would I do if they didn't have one?

Our ride to school was silent, I could practically see the nerves rolling off of Bella in waves. I didn't understand why she was so nervous, it wasn't like anyone would bite. It was just another school.

We walked to the main office together to retrieve our schedules along with the order to have every teacher sign our sheets and return them back at the end of the day.

"Alright, we'll meet by the truck after the final bell. Okay?"

"Where else would we meet to go home?" I giggled, seeing Bella's blush already creep up on her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry, Bella. Have a good day!"

My morning passed by easily.

Every teacher asked me to introduce myself, which I could do without a problem. I liked people, I liked meeting new people and hearing about their stories.

"Hey, you're the new girl, aren't you?"

I shut my locker to face the voice, a girl with light chocolate skin and bright blue eyes standing before me. She stared at me expectantly for a moment before I nodded, "M'hm, that's me."

She smiled and held out her hand, her nails painted a robin's egg blue.

"I'm Madison Lawrence, everyone's been talking about you and how cute you dress, so I had to figure it out for myself. They were all right."

I liked her instantly.

"Addy Davis, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled back as I grasped her hand.

She invited me to sit with her and her friends during lunch and considering that I was only a sophomore and couldn't eat with Bella, I graciously accepted her offer.

Madison introduced me to everyone, I received nothing but smiles and boat loads of questions throughout lunch. I could feel everyone else's eyes on me, though I was really only interested in a select few at the table I sat at.

"So tell me, does this school have a softball team?" I finally asked, the anticipation growing too large for me to handle.

"We hardly have any teams, Addy. We only have about three hundred students, not enough people want to play anything but basketball and football." One girl answered. Her name was Erin, she had big teeth but a sweet smile.

I sighed, but we continued on with our conversations.

As the final bell rang, I released a big puff of air. My first day was just as decent as I imagined it would be.

I stood outside by Bella's truck for what felt like forever. Most people had already pulled out of the parking lot by the time she bustled out from the building. Her head was ducked down and her books were clutched to her chest, her bag dangling from her shoulder by one strap.

"Bella, are you, okay?" I asked as she finally approached the truck.

She unlocked it and flung in her belongings before actually turning to face me.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, moving to get in the truck.

I stared at her for a moment before sighing and getting in the passenger side.

"How did it go?"

She turned to address my question, staring at me in curiosity, "Do I smell funny?"

I stared at her.

"What are you talking about, Bella? You smell fine."

"No, smell me. Do I smell weird? Bad? Something?" She leaned towards me, throwing around her hair and her clothes.

"Stop being ridiculous! You smell fine! What's happened? Was it okay?"

"It was weird, Addy. Just plain weird."

For the whole ride home she continued to tell me about the unwanted attention from two guys named Mike and Eric, the strange "friendships" forming with Angela and Jessica, and then the strange encounter with a boy named Edward Cullen.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Bella went to her room and I went to mine. I did my homework and began unpacking- hanging up the multitude of picture frames and putting away my clothes.

I talked to my mom that evening on the phone, she wanted to hear all about my first day and who I met and what I learned and what I wore. My dad wanted to make sure that no boys had sparked an interest from me- he was relieved to hear my saying no.

Charlie didn't know how to cook.

And so that night we went out to the diner in Forks for dinner.

The next day went by just as easily as the first for me, though Bella couldn't say the same. She babbled on the car ride home about how Edward Cullen hadn't been in school that day. He was all she thought about and we were only two days in.

He didn't go to school for the rest of the week, either, I suppose.

I couldn't really see what the big deal was. Bella was beautiful, and all of the guys were already obsessed with her. So I couldn't bring myself to understand why she was so held up on one guy that she met on the first day.

And then in the second week, he was back, apparently. Bella came out to the truck with a smile on her face and told me all about how he had apologized for not introducing himself the week prior and how they had talked all through biology.

The next morning, things started going wrong.

We had just pulled into the parking lot, I had just barely hopped out of the truck when we heard the screeching.

Tyler's van came careening around the corner on a patch of ice straight towards Bella and her side of the truck. I couldn't even find my voice to scream when suddenly the van wasn't moving anymore, and Bella hadn't been touched.

I ran towards her figure crouched on the ground, none other than Edward Cullen fleeing the scene and rushing towards his family.

"Bella!" I was at her side instantly, pulling her to her feet as the crowd closed in on us. It was all happening so quickly, people were pressing towards us, everyone dying to see how Bella was alive.

But that was the thing.

Bella shouldn't have been alive.

"Don't worry, Bella, I've got 911." Someone called out.

I rode in the ambulance with her, despite that she argued she was fine. I didn't say a word though, I couldn't keep the thoughts in my head silent.

Bella shouldn't have been alive. That van should've smashed her and killed her instantly.

But Edward was there. Did he stop that van?

That was impossible, right?

One teenage boy couldn't stop a van, it was impossible.

I was sitting in the waiting room when Charlie came tearing into the hospital. He looked to me for a moment, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"She's fine, Uncle Charlie. She hardly even has a scratch."

My words hardly seemed to calm him as he went flying into Bella's room.

I could only imagine the conversation that would be taking place.

 **3rd Person POV**

Charlie Swan was livid to say the least as his daughter was being checked out by a nurse. She could've _died_.

The boy who had almost killed her, Tyler, relentlessly tried to apologize about it, though Charlie wasn't going to hear a word of it. His only daughter could've died.

Addy's words hardly helped, she was just a kid in his eyes still.

Bella insisted on speaking to Edward once she was released. They argued, Bella absolutely positive that she had seen Edward push the van away.

Bella was weirder after that, Addy couldn't help but notice.

She didn't talk to her as much as she always had, she was even speaking shorter with Charlie- shorter than normal.

Bella tried to get the thoughts about Edward out of her head, she really did. But they were always there. She dreamed about him, his entire being was all that she could think about. And so she decided to focus on making friends more. She was going to be there for at least the next two years, she might as well make friends, right?

"La Push this weekend baby, you in?" Eric asked, chuckling to himself as Bella approached.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"La Push beach, up on the Quileute Reservation. Big surf is coming in this weekend and we're all heading up. You in? It's La Push, La Push."

Bella giggled, shaking her head, "I'm in as long as you stop saying La Push. And as long as my cousin Addy can come." She agreed.

"Yeah, of course! The more the merrier."

Addy wasn't fond of the idea. But she knew Bella needed friends, and she knew Bella wouldn't go without her.

And so she found herself riding, crammed, in Tyler's van all the way to the Reservation with a group of people that she didn't know.

The beach was beautiful. It was nothing like Florida, where she had grown up, but it was still beautiful- just different.

The air was salty and freezing, both Addy and Bella found themselves pulling their jackets closer to their bodies as they sat in the openings of the van.

"This was a horrible idea, Bella. I get to pick where we go next time." Addy grumbled, pulling her green knitted hat harder down on her head.

But Bella wasn't listening. Her attention had already fallen upon Jacob Black approaching them, two other guys flanking either side of him.

"Bella, hey!" He smiled, his eyes quickly scanning over everyone once before falling back to Bella.

"Hi, Jacob, guys this is Jacob." Bella smiled up at him, twisting a strawberry licorice in her mouth.

Jacob briefly said "hey" to everyone before maneuvering closer to Bella, leaning against the van beside her.

"What are you, likes stalking me?" Bella teased, offering him a piece of licorice.

"You're on my Rez, remember?" He chuckled back, he was practically glowing in her presence.

"You guys should keep the girls company, Bella's date bailed." Jessica gestured towards Jacob's friends for a moment before coming back to Bella and pursing her lips.

Both Eric and Mike spun around, their faces going blank, "What date?" Eric cried.

"She invited Edward." Jessica giggled out, turning to Angela to have her zip up her surf suit. Addy found her eyes snapping to her cousin, she hadn't told her that she invited him.

"I just did it to be polite." Bella mumbled, her eyes falling to the ground.

"I think it's nice that Bella invited him, nobody ever does." Angela piped in, her voice quiet in comparison to everyone else's.

"Yeah, because Cullen's a freak." Mike scoffed, him and Eric still visibly fuming.

"You got that right!" One of Jacob's friends finally spoke, the other one nodding his head in silent agreement.

"Oh, you guys know him?" Bella asked, an eyebrow raised.

"The Cullen's don't come here." The same one spoke again, his eyes grave.

Everyone fell into silence for a moment, Jacob hastily tearing a bite into his licorice.

Addy hadn't spoken a word.

She had been best friends with Bella her whole life, yet even with Bella sitting right there beside her, she had never felt so alone. Bella was changing, already, and Addy hated to admit it.

When Jacob had offered Bella to go on a walk, she didn't even look at Addy once before agreeing. The others all went off to explore the beach and Addy found herself very alone with Jacob's two friends.

"I'm Addy, Bella's cousin."

They seemed shocked as she spoke, yet the one who hadn't said anything yet smiled at her, his eyes warm behind his dark hair.

"I'm Embry, this is Sam."

She smiled at them, though they left soon after that. She regretted coming. Had she known Bella would just ditch her, she would't have even considering coming at all. She much would've preferred being home, doing anything but sit in a weird van surrounded by people she didn't know.

Bella just got weirder as the time carried on. About a week later she went out to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, she didn't even tell Addy- it was Charlie who informed her of the "girls trip."

Addy couldn't help but feel hurt at the fact that she hadn't even been told about it, nonetheless invited on such a trip.

Something happened on that trip, she knew it. Because when Bella got dropped off that night at home, something was very off. Addy wasn't even sure that it was Jessica and Angela were the ones who dropped her off.

"Bella! How was it? Did the girls get their dresses?" She asked, pressing her body weight against the bannister of the stairs.

Bella shut the door behind herself, accidentally dropping her jacket on the floor as her eyes snapped to Addy.

"What?"

Addy raised an eyebrow, dropping down one more step, "Did Angela and Jessica get their prom dresses?" She asked again, taking note of Bella's iron grip on something against her chest.

"Uh, I uh, I don't know." She shook her head, taking off her shoes and shuffling into the kitchen. Addy followed close behind, leaning her back against the counter as Bella opened up the fridge.

"But, didn't you go with them today?"

Bella sighed, pushing the door shut, "I went to the bookstore before they finished picking them out."

"Oh, okay, well, uhm, what book did you get?" Addy gestured towards Bella's chest where a hard covered book was held.

Bella covered it defensively, Addy's eyebrows shooting up.

"It's nothing Addy, just something to research." She shook her head, turning and heading towards the stairs.

Addy sighed, following her again.

"But, what are you researching?" She followed her cousin up the stairs, coming to a stop in front of Bella's bedroom.

Bella stopped, turning to face Addy, her lips a thin line.

"Listen, Addy. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But Bella, I don't really understand why you can't just-"

"Addy! Drop it."

And with that she slipped into her room, pointedly slamming the door shut in Addy's face.

She stood there for a moment, a lump in her throat. Bella had never spoken to her like that and she had certainly never slammed a door on her. It was so out of character.

A ball rose in the pit of her stomach as she went to bed that night.


	3. Runaway

Charlie's friend Walen had died that night that Bella shut the door on Addy. From that point he forced the girls to carry pepper spray with them wherever they went.

Things were even more different between the girls after that night. The next day, Bella had confronted Edward with her assumptions.

And she was right.

Edward Cullen was a vampire, and Bella was the only human who knew.

She kept this from Addy.

She kept mostly everything from Addy.

Addy tried to occupy her time with Madison, her newfound friend from school. And Madison was a great girl, but she wasn't Bella. She didn't have any memories with Madison, only a few common interests and the occasional inside joke.

Addy missed Bella. She hardly even knew where she was most days. Only that she was with Edward 95% of the time. And when she wasn't with him, that 5% of her existence took place in her room- a place that Addy hadn't dared to go near since their spatter that night.

It was one morning when Bella knocked on Addy's door as they were getting ready for school.

"Bella... Come in, what's up?" Addy raised an eyebrow as she opened the door wider, allowing Bella to enter her room.

Bella looked around, taking note to all of the photos that adorned her yellow walls. The picture frames, the strings with paperclips full of photos dangling from them, academic awards, softball awards, and even a " _homecoming court_ " sash that Addy had received in her freshman year of high school.

And as Addy plopped herself on her bed to pull on her second boot, Bella couldn't miss the photo delicately placed on her nightstand.

It was the two of them laying in the grass together in Florida, they were so young at the time, they had been planning out their lives together. Bella remembered that day vividly, she had to stop herself from reaching out to touch the frame.

"Uhm, Edward is picking me up for school this morning. So, uhm," Bella paused, searching for more words as Addy looked up from her shoe to cock an eyebrow, "he said he could give you a ride too, if you wanted, or-"

"I'll just find my own ride." Addy shook her head, standing up quickly and walking out of her room, pulling the door shut behind her.

She sighed and tugged at her hair, her emotions running wild.

She called Madison, asking for her and her big brother to pick her up that morning. Their car rolled in right before Edward's expensive Volvo did.

Addy didn't even spare a glance in his direction as she flung herself into the backseat of Madison's brother's car and he drove off.

That morning the school was buzzing as Edward and Bella pulled in together. It was all anyone could talk about.

The talk soon died down, as did Bella and Addy's friendship.

Bella spent every waking moment with Edward.

And Addy didn't even know what to tell her mother when she called and asked. _What could she tell her?_ That after flying all the way out to Washington, Bella just suddenly ditched her for some guy? Her mother would have a stroke if she heard that. And if Renee heard that? She'd have an absolute meltdown.

And so Addy lied, talking about how great things were and how they had never been so close. And her mother believed it all.

Addy was sitting on the front steps when Edward pulled into the driveway, hopping onto the top of Bella's truck and then into the bed, and finally to the ground beside Bella.

"Hey could you at least try to act human? I've got neighbors, and _Addy._ " She gestured towards the blonde hunched over her notebook.

Edward ignored her briefly, chuckling as he tapped the dent out of her truck.

"She doesn't like me, you know. Doesn't trust me." He nodded towards Addy, her head slowly lifting up to look at him. She only looked for a moment before making a sound of distaste and marching inside.

They stared after her for a minute, Bella shaking her head, "She's just been weird lately. I think she misses Florida." She shrugged.

"You know what? I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow." Edward nodded more to himself than to Bella, convincing himself that it was actually a good idea.

"You mean, with your family and all?" Bella asked, her eyebrows shooting up. He dismissed her silly question as something down the road caught his attention.

"What is it?"

He shook his head again, shrugging, "Just a complication. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He drove off.

Not moments after, Billy and Jacob Black pulled in, telling Bella of how they were "visiting" her flat screen for the first Mariners game of the season.

"Plus, Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you again."

"Great, dad, thanks." Jacob's cheeks flamed bright red, earning a chuckle from his father.

"I'm just keeping it real, son."

Jacob stayed outside with Bella as Charlie rolled Billy inside.

Her curiosity got the best of her as Addy poked her head into the living room, taking in the presence of their guest. Charlie wandered out of the room to grab more beers when Billy turned to meet Addy's curious eyes.

"Hello, Addy." He nodded, gesturing for her to come towards him.

She obeyed, nodding her head as well as she approached, "Hi, Mr. Black."

"Oh please, you can call me Billy. You're basically family, now."

She smiled at his warmth, grateful for it.

"So, tell me, Addy. What do you think of Bella and," he paused for a moment, sighing, "about Bella and Edward?"

It caught Addy off guard, though she couldn't help the strange feeling of comfort while she was with Billy, and so she was honest.

"Well, though I don't know him very well, I can't say I'm necessarily his biggest fan. Bella hasn't spent a single minute with me since he's been around. I just think he's, _trouble._ " She shrugged, her eyes falling to the floor.

Billy watched the younger girl with curiosity. There was something about her, about the air around her that just seemed _off_. He knew that he should recognize whatever it was, but he just couldn't. And her words, what she had to say about Edward.

How was she able to pick up that he was " _trouble_ "?

There had to be coincidence in that, _right_?

Charlie entered the room again, Addy quickly vacating the area and hopping back up to her room.

Bella spent more and more time with Edward as the days passed on, Addy growing increasingly anxious as time passed.

Two months went by, and Addy had grown _okay_ with her newfound independence from Bella's friendship. She missed her cousin more than words could say, but she wasn't going to bask in her sorrows- she came to Forks for an adventure, and that's what she would find.

With or without Bella.

"Uncle Charlie, can I go over to Madison's house for dinner?"

Addy swung from the banister, plopping onto the last step and giggling to herself. She had always been good at self-entertainment. She was bursting with self-confidence, it only made sense.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." Charlie mumbled from the table. He knew that Addy spent most of her time at their house anyway and nothing had gone terribly wrong yet.

Addy wandered into the dining room, Charlie sitting at the table cleaning his guns. She settled down across from him, quietly observing for only a moment.

"What's that?" She gestured towards the gun in his hands. He looked to her with an eyebrow raised before returning his focus back down to the barrel.

"A shot gun."

"What's it do?"

"Shoot things."

She giggled and even caught Charlie with a small grin on his lips.

He couldn't deny the fact that having Addy around certainly had brought a little sunshine to their house. He could only imagine how much more quiet things would be if it was only him and Bella.

"Here I gotcha another one." Bella slid another beer towards Charlie as she entered the room.

Addy looked up at her and sighed as Charlie mumbled out a "thanks".

The thunder boomed outside.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen."

The room fell horribly silent, the constant rain pounding on the roof being the only sound. Addy's eyes widened, Charlie's face twitching ever so slightly. It was too weird.

"He's a little old for you, isn't he?" Charlie finally spoke, his eyes never leaving the gun in his hands.

"No, he's a junior. I'm a junior." Bella shook her head, her eyes flittering from side to side with her discomfort.

Charlie fell silent again.

"He wanted to officially meet you, officially," Bella stumbled out. Addy raised her hand to her mouth to muffle a giggle, Bella shooting her a quick look before turning back to Charlie.

"He's outside, waiting to meet you-"

" _Officially_ , of course." Addy cut in, unable to contain herself. She erupted into giggles, pulling her other hand up to her mouth.

Bella's mouth went thin, her eyes squinting in annoyance at her cousin. Though Charlie saw the humor and chuckled, looking to Addy with a smile in his eyes.

He regained his composure, chuckling dryly and cocking the gun, "Well, bring him in."

Addy laughed out loud, her mouth wide and her eyes full of light as he threw a wink back in her direction.

"Can you be nice? He's, he's important." Bella shot back, turning towards the door.

Charlie rolled his eyes, drawing a halo around his head with his finger. Addy laughed again, sending him a mock-glare. They chuckled quietly with each other as Bella opened the door, pulling Edward in with her.

Charlie sighed as he stood up to meet the two halfway.

Addy stared daggers at the side of Edward's face, he grimaced though his eyes stayed trained on Charlie.

"Chief Swan, I wanted to officially introduce myself-"

"Dear Lord, we are all so official here." Addy giggled, standing up and begging towards the stairs.

"Addy!" Bella scolded.

"Bella! Be more _official_ , pleaseeee." She dragged the word out, her laughter cutting it off as she ascended the stairs.

Charlie turned his face towards the floor, a sly grin forming. Edward bit his bottom lip, listening to both Addy and Charlie think their "humorous" remarks.

They went quiet, Addy's door shutting upstairs before anyone spoke again.

"I'm Edward." He was the first to regain his composure, holding his hand out for Charlie to shake.

He did so, nodding, "Hi Edward." He was still internally laughing at Addy, Edward trying to hide his amusement as well.

Once Addy was positive they had left, she returned downstairs with her duffle bag for Madison's house, plopping it on the floor beside the door.

"Uncle Charlie, I'd like to tell you- _officially_ -" she giggled, "that Madison won't be here for another couple hours."

It was then that he allowed himself to laugh out loud, something he rarely did.

"Well, I sure don't mind your company until then."

They meandered around the house with one another, making foolish jokes from time to time. Addy cooked dinner for the two of them, a big pot of macaroni and cheese, and they sat in the living room to watch baseball as they ate.

"So, uh, you into any boys in town?" Charlie asked, his eyes never leaving the television. Addy choked on her noodles, her eyes flying to him in distress.

"We're having this talk right now?"

He finally looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Well I tried it with Bella and she told me she wasn't into anyone. We all see where _that_ got us."

"Oh God."

They stared at each other, Addy hastily filling her mouth with food again as they sat there.

" _Well_?" He edged on, gesturing with his hands.

She pursed her lips and sighed, putting her plate down on the table and shrugging, "I don't really care about boys, Charlie. They all annoy me, and they're all controlling and weird and I don't want that right now."

He stared at her again for a moment before turning back to his food and nodding.

"Thanks."

Addy raised an eyebrow.

" _Thanks_?"

"You're easy to parent."

They fell into comfortable silence once more, their forks clanging against their dishes and the game playing in the background.

All hell broke loose when the front door flew open.

"Go away, Edward!" Bella screeched, flying through the doorway and slamming it shut behind her.

Charlie and Addy were to their feet in an instant, already hurrying towards her fleeing figure.

"Bella?"

"Bells?"

They called, chasing Bella as she flew up the stairs.

"Leave me alone! Both of you!" She stormed into her room and flung the door shut behind her.

Charlie began pounding on the door, worry already etching into his features. Within seconds Addy joined him, slamming her fists against the wood. Their minds were running frantic with one question swirling in mutual curiosity- _what happened?_

"Bella, are you okay?"

"What's going on?"

They had gone from simply worried to downright frightened as they received no answer from the other side.

"I'm going home!"

Addy stopped moving, her breath caught in her throat. _She was leaving?_ What would she do if Bella went home?

Charlie was thrown into a frenzy, his knocking becoming more rapid with anger as he yelled, "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" She shrieked back.

"Did he break up with you?"

"No!"

"What happened, Bella?"

"I broke up with him!"

Addy had fallen totally silent and still, her hurt outweighing her curiosity. Bella was _leaving her?_

The door finally flew open as Bella struggled to pull a duffle bag strap over her shoulder. She shoved past Addy, the small blonde allowing herself to be pushed out of the way. Bella ran down the stairs, Charlie hot on her heels as Addy regained her composure and slowly followed.

Addy knew that things weren't the best, but she was _leaving_? Just like that?

"What happened? I thought you liked him." He grabbed her by the elbow, his face set and the fresh tears pouring down her face. Addy stood on the steps behind them, her eyes wide as tiny tears pooled up.

Bella _couldn't_ leave her.

"I _do_ like him- that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it- I can't stay here another minute!"

Charlie's hand dropped from her as if she burned him, Addy's mouth fell open in utter disbelief.

 _How could she possibly say such a thing to her father?_

She fled to the front door, she knew she couldn't look him in the face after what she had said.

"Bella, you can't leave right now.. It's nighttime. Think this over, _please._ " Addy finally stepped forward, moving toward Bella tentatively. She held her hands out to her, as if she were a wild animal who might attack.

"I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired. Don't tell me what to do, Addy." She shook her head.

They stared at each other.

"Just let me go, Charlie."

Bella shook her head once more and spun on her heels and out the door, slamming it behind her.

Her truck engine roared to life and tore out of the driveway, the house falling eerily silent.

Addy slowly turned around to face Charlie, a small tear escaping her eye before she could wipe it away. They stared at each other, Charlie's face down turned with heartbreak.

"Are you gonna go home now too? Not much reason to stay with her being gone."

His voice was quiet and strained, pain tearing at his vocal chords.

Bella had repeated the same words Renee had used on him when she left.

Addy shook her head slowly, warily stepping towards him- their eyes locked.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for good."

And somehow, in her young existence, deep within her whole being, she _knew_ that her words were true. Wise beyond her years with some unnatural form of knowledge, Addy _knew_ that Forks would become her permanent home.

 **-o-o-**

 **Andddd there it is! I know the beginning of this story is starting off slow, though I promise things will turn around soon. I really wanted to her in there the relationship between both Addy and Bella, and especially Addy and Charlie. The first book should be done after the next chapter and as soon as we get into New Moon, the excitement will really start. Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, and follows, and especially to those who have reviewed! I look forward to hearing your opinions!**


	4. A New Friendship

**Thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, followed, and especially reviewed so far! Also, a special thanks to _skydancer-earthwalker_ for the very encouraging review, which is most of the reason why I'm already posting this chapter! **

Addy knew Charlie hardly slept that night at all. She could hear him wander aimlessly throughout the house until the sky turned a light gray to signal morning.

She hardly slept, herself. Sometimes she just couldn't stop the occasional tear from slipping down her cheek.

Bella _left_ them.

Just packed up her things and left.

There had to be a reason for that, _right_? More than just Edward, _right?_

She craned her neck from her pillow to look over and see the picture beside her bed. She begged herself to smile at the memory, but what did it matter? Bella didn't want to be with her anymore.

She pulled herself from bed around eight, she knew that attempts at sleep were futile at that point.

Charlie sat at the kitchen table, the paper opened slightly in front of him. His eyes simply stared forward, blood shot and squinty, his mouth a mere line under his mustache.

Addy sighed and walked in, pursing her lips as she began towards the coffee machine. She had never cared for coffee, but she was smart enough to realize that her and Charlie both needed a kickstart.

When it was nice and hot she poured off two cups of the black liquid and placed them on the table, one in front of Charlie and one across from him for herself. She wandered to the fridge to grab creamer before joining him at the table.

"Here," she mumbled, shoving the bottle towards him and his cup.

The motion startled him, pulling him from his trance and back to reality.

"Thanks." He nodded curtly as he poured a dash of the creamer in.

They sat in silence as they both stared off into their own worlds, casually sipping from their mugs every now and then.

An hour passed like that.

"I'm going to stay here, no matter what," Addy finally spoke, her voice little in the empty house, "if you'll still have me, that is." She added, afraid of overstaying her welcome.

It took Charlie a moment to wrap his boggled mind around what she had said.

And it warmed his heart. He couldn't even answer right away.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Addy."

She nodded in response and took another sip of coffee.

She hadn't called her mother yet, she racked her mind a good part of the night trying to figure out what she would say.

 _What could she say?_

Addy and Charlie moved automatically that day, carrying out their everyday motions. Neither of them really knew what to do. There was nothing to do, Bella made her choice. And it wasn't them.

They couldn't do anything to fix or change that.

It wasn't until two days later that something happened.

Charlie got a call from Renee.

In a hospital.

In Phoenix.

With Bella.

Both Charlie and Addy insisted on flying down there immediately to see Bella, but their wants were quickly declined. They were given the same story of how Edward and Dr. Cullen had followed her down to Phoenix to try and reason with Bella to come home- she fell down two flights of stairs and through a window at the hotel.

Though it seemed a bit outlandish, they went with it.

And the biggest shocker to the pair?

Bella wanted to come back to Forks.

"I just think it's a little weird, Uncle Charlie. She made that ginormous ordeal of the whole thing, and then decides she wants to come back? It just doesn't add up, does it?"

Addy sat on the kitchen counter, her feet swinging back and forth as she spoke.

Bella had returned home with her leg in a cast and a new set of rules and curfews.

"You know, Addy, it is a little weird. But I'm sure as hell not complaining." Charlie shrugged, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Addy sighed and rolled her eyes, reaching a foot out to tap Charlie's leg as he walked by.

The clunky sound of someone descending the stairs pulled Addy and Charlie to them, their eyes finding Bella and Alice immediately.

Alice had played "dress up" with Bella and had managed to get her into a prom dress, with her hair and makeup done.

How Alice had managed to get Bella to agree to all of that was beyond both Charlie and Addy- Bella _never_ cooperated for them.

Edward showed up, averting his eyes as he made his way towards the group by the stairs. He could hear the bitter thoughts of Charlie and Addy as they looked upon him disapprovingly. He deserved it all, he knew it.

"Chief Swan, Addyson," he addressed them, finally looking up to meet their eyes. Charlie's, the same brown as Bella's, but Addyson's a blue so deep that someone could easily drown in them.

"Hm."

They both responded- Charlie's hands shoved in his pockets and Addy's aggressively crossed over her chest.

They bid their farewells, no more friendly than their welcomes had been.

"I'm going to bed. Let me know if Bells doesn't come home."

Addy nodded in response as Charlie made his way to his room, his lights turning out soon after.

She sighed and she dragged her bare feet along the cool floor. She ended up in the living room, reruns o _f I Love Lucy_ playing on the flat screen.

A few hours passed, the small blonde wriggling around on the couch in search of comfort.

A knock on the door broke her tranquility, her curiosity rising as she approached it.

Jacob Black stood on her front steps, a bashful grin on his face as she opened the door.

He had been over on multiple occasions, though he was wrapped up in Bella's very existence each time.

"Jacob, funny meeting you here at this hour." She raised an eyebrow, a faint smirk gracing her lips.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging, "Yeah, what a coincidence, huh?"

She giggled with him for a moment before stepping to the side and gesturing inside, "Why don't you come on in? You're all dressed up with nowhere to go, I see?"

Her eyes went up and down, taking in the black dress shoes and pants with the white button-up shirt that he wore.

Jacob chuckled again and nodded, wandering towards the couch and plopping down. Addy followed suit, already tucking her feet underneath Jacob's thighs. He laughed at her gesture, the small blonde simply shrugging at him.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode at such a time?" Addy raised an eyebrow, Jacob sighing and resting his head against the back of the couch.

She watched in curiosity, taking in his gently sculpted features. He was a handsome enough kid- his hair was a little long for her liking but he was still pretty cute.

"My dad paid me $20 to go tell Bella to break up with her boyfriend," he trailed off nervously, sighing at himself.

She stared incredulously at him, her disbelief evident on her pretty face. It took him a moment to turn and face her.

They stared at each other for a moment, open mouths with traces of smiles lining their lips.

And then they burst into laughter, Jacob throwing his head back and running his fingers through his hair.

They enjoyed their time together, laughing about little nothings for the time being- cars, softball, simple fun facts about their families.

"I'm no softball player but I wouldn't mind throwing around a ball with you some time if you wanted!" Jacob grinned, shrugging.

"I'd like that! I haven't pitched to anyone in forever."

It was well into the night before either of them realized how long they had been talking.

Jacob stood, stretching out his limbs and hearing his joints crack as the shiny Volvo pulled into the driveway.

Addy released an exasperated sigh, groaning with disgust as her eyes found the headlights outside. Jacob chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head and giggled, "I don't know, I just don't like Edward that much. He's, _trouble_."

Jacob watched her carefully for a moment, grinning down at her before turning his attention back to the incoming couple with a grimace.

"I better get going," Jacob grumbled, "but it was really fun with you tonight. I'm glad I came here." He added, Addy grinning back up at him.

He began towards the door, turning around once more and opening his mouth. He shut it quickly. And then reopened it.

"Don't forget about what I said, I'm down to play some catch whenever."

Addy nodded and smiled, "Thanks, again. I'll call you!"

It was obvious that Edward and Bella were waiting for Jacob to leave before they came in, and so Jacob wandered out and Addy hurried to her room before she would have to deal with anyone else.

 **END OF BOOK ONE**

Nearly two months had passed since Bella returned home and Edward brought her to prom. Addy found herself calling Jacob not days after their first encounter.

Charlie was happy to bring Addy to the Black's house on the reservation, pleased that her and Jacob were forming a friendship.

Jacob hopped down the ramp, a bright smile lighting up his features as he greeted her, "Addy, hey! You ready to ball?"

Addy giggled at him, waving as she approached.

"Let's go! I'll show you my nasty curveball." She winked at him, receiving a large belly laugh in return as he led her to the backyard.

She pitched to him for hours filled with laughter.

"Do you want to pitch to me a couple times?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and holding out the ball to Jacob. He eyed it wearily for a moment before snatching it from her hands and nodding.

"Just you wait," He laughed, handing Addy his glove and walking towards where she had been pitching from.

"If you hit me with the ball, I swear, I'll kill you, Jacob Black!" Addy giggled out, Jacob rolling his eyes at her before pulling back.

He pitched the ball to her, it was a decent pitch that she hardly had to reach to grab from the air. He looked at her expectantly, his eyebrows high and a small daring to form.

"Wellllll? How'd I do?!" He asked, earning an eruption of laughter from Addy in turn.

"It wasn't bad!" She nodded, Jacob's smile finally coming into full bloom, "I was _pretty_ surprised."

The insult hit Jacob only a moment later, his mouth falling open in mock-shock. He fell into laughter quickly after, racing towards Addy and swooping her into his arms, spinning her in circles as she shrieked out in happiness.

Their friendship had only grown from there, they spent almost their entire summer together. She introduced him to Madison briefly, and he even introduced him to his two best friends- Quil and Embry.

Addy had sat on the small couch in Jacob's makeshift workshop/garage, her feet lazily tossed up on the arm of it.

"Jakeeee, can't we go do something exciting? I'm so bored!" Addy cried out, groaning in frustration.

Jacob laughed and rolled his eyes, turning back to his rabbit he was working on.

"Addy, I want you to meet my friends, I'm sure they're almost here."

She groaned in response before giggling, Jacob chuckling and shaking his head.

The door to the garage flew open, sounds of laughter and whooping assaulting the previously quiet room.

"Jake is she here? The hot one?" A voice called out a cackle of laughter following suit.

Jacob's eyes widened, snapping to Addy. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow, a smirk already on her lips.

"Is that me? Am I the hot one?" She asked, the other voices falling deathly silent.

"Shit." One of them whispered.

The culprits stepped into view, their mouths thin and their eyes wide as they did.

"Hey guys."

Jacob bit his lip, glaring at the two.

They all went quiet, their eyes slowly roaming over one another.

"Yeah, she's the hot one." One of them mock-whispered, holding his hand up to his mouth to "hide" his words. The other boy looked to Addy quickly, a blush already creeping onto his cheeks.

Jacob sighed and raked a hand through his hair before chuckling and stepping forward, "Guys, this is Addy Davis-"

"I'm the hot one." She giggled and winked, standing up and shoving Jacob lightly. He groaned but smiled down at her for a moment.

"Addy, this is Quil Ateara,"

He gestured to the one who had "whispered" that she was indeed the hot one. His hair was curly and he was the shorter of the two, with a round face and a mischievous grin.

Quil shot a wink to Addy, the small blonde rolling her eyes briefly before shooting an enthusiastic one back with a smile.

He chuckled out loud and nodded, "I like her already."

"And this is Embry."

He was taller and lankier than Quil, with defined cheekbones and a pointed jaw. His eyes were dark and held no devil, and his smile was shy.

"It's very nice to meet you, Embry."

Addy held her hand out to him, the tall boy accepting it with a smile.

Addy had spent the whole day there that day, laughing with the boys and hearing their stories.

Quil and Jacob were working on the rabbit, their backs on the cemented floor and their brains in an engine. Embry had lingered in the doorway, his eyes observant.

"Embry?" He turned at Addy calling his name, raising an eyebrow.

"You can come and sit down with me, if you'd like." Addy smiled and he grinned back, wandering over to sit down beside her.

"So, you and Jake are pretty close now, aren't you?" He asked.

Addy shrugged and nodding, a grin on her lips, "Yeah, I guess we are. He's a lot of fun." Embry nodded in agreement, racking his brain for more to talk about with her.

"I think he mentioned it before, I just forgot I guess, but how'd you guys meet?" He internally slapped himself for sounding so stupid in front of her.

"Well I moved here from Florida, with my cousin Bella. She's Charlie's- well, Chief Swan's- daughter, so Jacob and Billy were basically always at the house."

Embry nodded as he listened, already trying to think of more to talk about with her.

They fell silent and Addy began to watch Jacob and Quil work, her eyebrows scrunching in concentration.

"Is Addy short for something?" Embry finally blurted out, wincing at his own stupidity.

"Addyson, Addyson Elaine Davis." She grinned up at him and Embry already couldn't help the pounding of his heart.

"That's a gorgeous name," he mumbled out, smiling.

"Ha! Get Embry the tissues, he's already wimping out." Quil cackled out, breaking the relatively calm atmosphere. Embry's cheeks blazed red as he shoved Quil's shoulder, earning another burst of laughter in response.

Addy groaned as she read her phone screen, her head flopping back on the couch. The guys all raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled and shook her head, "Charlie's here, he needs me to help him find some camera for Bella's birthday present."

"When's her birthday?" Quil asked.

"Tomorrow. Uncle Charlie's still getting a hang of this whole 'dad' thing." Addy shrugged, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"It was really nice meeting you guys," she smiled at Embry and Quil, "and I'll see you, tomorrow, Jake? After school?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Anddd I'll get to ride the bike?" Her eyes gleamed mischievously, her smile hopeful.

Jacob sighed and slowly nodded, "You'll ride, while I drive. Don't you get any crazy ideas, there, missy."

She rolled her eyes at him quickly before coming forward, hugging his side and beginning towards the door.

The guys watched her before she disappeared, though no one moved yet, they fell quiet for a moment.

"Dibs!" Quil broke the silence, throwing his hand up and the garage into an uproar.

"No! No way! No fair, she's my friend!"

"Quil, you always call dibs and it never matters!"

"Nope! This one matters!"


	5. Birthdays and Imprints

It was Bella's eighteenth birthday the next day, a birthday that she had been dreading since Edward came into the picture.

She woke from her nightmare of sorts as Charlie and Addy opened her bedroom door, their smiles hesitant but bright.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Addy beamed. She was already dressed for a school, her style perfected to the point that Alice would approve.

Bella groaned as they came closer to her, Charlie carrying two gifts and Addy holding out a blueberry muffin with a candle sticking out of the top.

"I thought we agreed no gifts." Bella sighed.

"Well, mines not wrapped. So it doesn't count." Charlie shrugged, handing the camera to her, a small pink bow on top.

"Your mother and I coordinated. Well, sort of." He handed her the scrapbook from her mother, telling her that it was to document her senior year.

"A senior, huh? When did you get so old?"

"I _didn't_! I'm not." Bella was defensive, entirely thrown off by her dream of growing old.

"Are you sure that's not a gray hair right there?" Addy smirked, pointing to a random spot on Bella's scalp- the older girl flying to the mirror in panic. Addy and Charlie chuckled, shaking their heads at her.

Edward's family invited Bella over that night for a birthday party, leaving Addy and Charlie to go one as if it were any other day of the year- Charlie going off to work and Addy hanging out with Jacob.

He had pulled up to the Swan residence on his motorcycle, his long hair flowing around him as he parked. Addy squealed and brought her hands to her mouth in excitement, Jacob laughing at her reaction.

"Are you done yet?" Jacob chuckled, approaching the small girl. She nodded, giggling.

"Alright, here's your helmet-"

"How come you don't have to wear one?"

"Because I'm a big boy, Addy, that's why."

She glared up at him as he plopped the helmet on her head, carefully clasping it below her chin and laughing.

He had driven her around Forks and La Push, laughing as she squealed every time he had sped up beyond her comfort level. Though he wasn't a girl and couldn't provide the " _girl talk_ " aspect of their friendship, Jacob had easily become Addy's best friend. She didn't need the constant gossip of a girl friend, Jacob let her talk about anything and she did the same for him.

When Bella had returned that night, no one could deny the fact that something was off about her. She held her arm protectively, her eyes flittered from side to side with anxiety.

"Bells, are you okay?" Addy had raised an eyebrow, her eyes landing on Bella's arm. She turned away quickly and nodded, mumbling something inaudible and rushing off to bed.

After school the following day, something was _off_.

Addy had scurried to her room to do her homework immediately upon their arrival home, blocking out everything with her music and her work. It wasn't until the sun began to go down and Charlie got home that they realized something was wrong.

Bella was nowhere to be found. She left no note, no text, no trace of her departure or her whereabouts whatsoever.

After two hours, Charlie threw himself into a fit of panic. He called in his buddies from work along with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black- therefore, Jacob Black.

"Uncle Charlie, it'll be okay, they'll find her." Addy had tried to reassure him of this a million times over, but it couldn't subdue his worry.

By the time night had fallen a whole search party had gone full throttle in search of Bella.

"Jacob, where could she have gone? Do you think she ran off with the Cullens?" With all of the attention and worry going on around her, she couldn't help how her mind wandered to the worst case scenarios.

"Addy come on, it'll be okay! She'll turn up." He patted her back and nodded to her, watching as she wearily grinned up at him in return.

A tan figure emerged from the woods, clutching a body to his chest. All of the attention flew to the stranger, Charlie rushing towards him.

"It's Bella, she's okay!" The man called out, Charlie taking her from his large arms and hurrying her inside.

Despite that the attention should've been on Bella, Addy couldn't draw her eyes from the large and shirtless man. He stared in hers and Jacob's direction, his eyes fixating on Jacob's face.

"Do you know him?" She raised an eyebrow, subtly nodding in the strangers direction.

Jacob's eyes were locked on him, his back going rigid.

"That's Sam Uley. He runs some gang on the Rez. It all goes the same way. Someone gets sick, misses a couple days of school, and then they become his little followers." He spoke gravely, his eyes serious.

Addy crinkled her nose, looking in Sam's direction once more before back to Jacob.

"So what's your issue with him?"

Jacob waited for a moment before sighing and dropping his gaze to the ground. Mostly everyone had dispersed, Billy and Harry had gone inside to take care of Bella.

"I don't know, Addy. He just keeps looking at me like I'm _next_ or something." His voice was lower, raising Addy's curiosity.

"I don't want to be next, Addy."

She stared at him for a minute, pursing her lips and quickly shaking her head.

"You won't be, Jake. I know you won't be." She rested a hand on his arm and he nodded.

The talk of the town was that the Cullens had left. It was silly, though it explained Bella going missing. She was different after that. It was like she was empty.

She began screaming in her sleep and she wandered through the motions of everyday life. It worried both Addy and Charlie more than words could say.

"Jake, I've tried everything. I asked her to talk to me and she just stared right through me, I tried sleeping with her at night and she still had night terrors. It doesn't make sense. It was a breakup."

Jacob nodded as he listened, shaking his head in confusion. It didn't make sense to anyone what was going on with Bella lately.

"How many serious relationships have you been in, Addy?" Quil asked, raising an eyebrow from across the garage. She stared at him, curiosity etching her pretty features.

"None?"

His eyebrows shot up and he held out his hands in defense, "Don't get all pissy here, but maybe you don't know what real heartbreak feels like."

She shot him a glare, scoffing before rolling her eyes and turning back to Jacob in disbelief. Jacob cackled and stood up, "Don't listen to him, Addy, he'll be taking his cousin to prom anyway."

She burst into laughter as Quil threw a tool at Jacob, the latter ducking out of its way before joining Addy in laughing.

"Hey, where's Embry been lately?" Addy had finally calmed down from her fit of laughter, her eyes scanning the room in question.

Quil and Jacob grew silent, their faces dropping into frowns and grimaces. Addy raised an eyebrow.

"He hangs out with Sam and them now." Jacob grumbled, shaking his head and turning back to the rabbit.

"Funny thing is? He used to call them the hall monitors on steroids, and now he's one of them." Quil chuckled bitterly.

They fell quiet, the room growing tense. Addy sighed and plopped onto the couch and shut her eyes. Her and Charlie had hardly gotten any sleep in the last week, Bella's screams keeping them up all night.

"Hey Addy, wanna run inside and grab a couple sodas?" Jacob finally broke the silence, eyeing her from below the car. She crinkled her nose but nodded and stood up, stretching her muscles before beginning towards the house.

She could hear faint voices speaking as she approached the door, hesitantly pushing open the screen and stepping inside.

A looming figure stood beside Billy's chair, the two speaking in hushed tones. They fell silent as she entered, Billy's head snapping in her direction.

He meekly smiled at her, "Addy, hello hun."

She grinned back and took another step in, "Hi Billy,"

He looked back to the person beside him for a moment, their face was still down turned towards him.

"You remember Embry, don't you?"

Addy raised an eyebrow, remembering the conversation that had taken place about him not minutes before. He turned though and looked at her for the first time, Addy already noticing the incredible change that had occurred.

He had grown at least four inches and bulked up tenfold. His hair was cropped and a tribal tattoo on his bicep just peeked out from his tight t-shirt sleeve.

His eyes widened in shock and filled with an indescribable emotion. His jaw went slack and his spine grew rigid as he stared at the small blonde before him- the one thing that held him to earth from that point forward.

Billy watched on in amazement and amusement, a thin grin snaking onto his wrinkled face as he realized exactly what had happened.

Addy raised an eyebrow at Embry, not only confused about the immense change that he had undergone, but the look that he was giving her as well. She shook it off though and smiled nonetheless, moving towards the fridge as she remembered what she had been sent inside for.

"Oh, Embry! Hi, how've you been? The guys and I were just talking about you." She spoke casually as she grabbed two cans of soda for Jacob and Quil, her naturally outgoing personality shining through the situation.

She looked up and only found him staring at her, a smile gracing his defined features. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she began towards the door once more.

"Son," Billy nudged his leg, pulling him from his trance. He shook his head and regained his composure, smiling at her.

"I, uh, I've been good! How, uh, how have you been?" He took a step towards her, every instinct in his being begging him to be near her already.

She giggled and shrugged, "I can't necessarily complain."

He nodded and his smile stayed frozen in place, analyzing every minuscule detail: her tiny frame, her button nose, her full lips, her deep blue eyes, the precious freckles that painted her nose and cheeks. She was flawless.

And he knew it wasn't the, _imprint_ , that made him see her like that- her perfection had been undeniable from the moment that Jacob had introduced them.

How did he ever get so lucky as to imprint on someone so breathtaking?

"Well, it was great to see you again, I know the guys have missed you," her hand was on the door, ready to push it open- Embry's heart banging against his ribs at the thought of her leaving already.

"Wait! Addyson, uhm," she raised an eyebrow at him, "do you want to go out some time?"

The question stumbled from his lips before his brain had even processed it and he held his breath in await of her reaction.

What if she said no? What if she laughed at him and walked out? What could he do then?

A look of surprise crossed her face before she felt a grin begin to form, she nodded- his heart rate picked up.

"I'd like that, yes."

Every muscle in his body relaxed and his smile grew, if that was even possible. He released a burst of air that he didn't even know he had been holding in.

"Okay, uh, okay! Great! Say, dinner? Tomorrow night, the diner in Forks?" His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty, he was ready to leap out of his skin.

"That sounds good! Around, like, six o'clock?"

He nodded in response.

"Alright, good," she averted her gaze to the floor as she felt the blush rise to her cheeks. She didn't normally blush, guys never had that effect on her. But there was something about the thought of going on a date with Embry that made her stomach flip in the giddiest way.

She waltzed back into the garage, a thin smile on her lips as she tossed the sodas to the guys.

"Did you get lost on the way there or something?" Quil chuckled, cocking an eyebrow.

Addy mock-glared at him before huffing and plopping back onto the couch.

Bella was in her room when Addy returned home, tucked into a rocking chair in front of her window with a blank stare on her face.

Addy slipped into her room, taking note of the lack of light in the dark area. Bella hardly moved as she approached her.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She knelt in front of Bella, gently resting her palms atop the older girls knee caps. Bella flinched at the contact, her eyes snapping too Addy in alarm before softening slightly.

Addy raised an eyebrow as she awaited a response, the girls simply staring at each other for a moment.

Bella shrugged and her eyes shifted back to the window and Addy followed, noting that it was pitch black outside and there was nothing that Bella could actually be looking at with such intent. She sighed and dropped her head to rest on Bella's leg.

"What are we going to do with you, Bells?" Her voice was muffled as she spoke, her spirits falling lower than when she had entered the room.

She left soon after, baffled on what to do for Bella.

"Uncle Charlie, would it be alright if I went on a date tomorrow night?" She crept into the living room, hesitantly speaking.

Charlie choked on his beer, his eyes snapping to her body leaning against the doorframe. She pursed her lips and sighed, slowly wandering to the couch and sitting down.

He ran a hand down his face and shook his head before facing her.

"Addy, I- I thought you weren't into the whole ' _dating_ ' kinda thing. You're suppose to be the _easy_ one."

The bags under his eyes just illustrated the stress that Bella had been causing, Addy feeling guilty for bringing more.

"Who's the boy? Jacob?" He spoke again, realizing she had no intention of answering his first comment.

"Embry Call, one of Jacob's friends from the reservation."

Charlie sighed again and shrugged as he rested his head back against the recliner.

"You can go, just, just be careful, alright? I don't," he sighed and didn't finish his sentence, though they both knew what he meant.

 _He didn't want to deal with another basket case with a broken heart._

"I'll be okay, Uncle Charlie."

He nodded in response and regained his composure, bringing his eyes back to the television.

The next day, it was physically impossible for Addy to ignore the rising anticipation in her chest. She was giddy and bouncy, her stomach doing loops and her chest erupting at the mere thought of her date with Embry.

But she couldn't figure out _why_.

He was just a guy who was taking her out on a date.

But it wasn't that simple.

The ball in the pit of her stomach told her that it wasn't that simple- it was something much greater than just a date with a guy.

From the time that she got home, Addy was ransacking her entire closet in search of just the right outfit. She had finally settled upon a choice that was deemed acceptable for such a night when Charlie's voice called up the stairs to her, signaling that her date had arrived.

She rushed down the stairs and left herself breathless as she hit the last step, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment- something she rarely felt.

But seeing Embry standing there at the front door waiting for her sent her nerves into a frenzy.

He smiled at her, his heart nearly exploding as he looked at his beautiful imprint.

"I won't be out late, Uncle Charlie."

He nodded in response with his eyes trained on Embry, though Embry's focus was only on Addy.

"I promise I'll be good to her, Chief Swan."

"Oh I know you will be. We'll be having some issues if you don't."

Embry gulped and felt his nerves kick in once again.

They walked to his rundown car, Embry opening the door for her- Charlie nodding in approval from the front door.

"I have to tell you, Addyson, you look amazing." Embry smiled at her from the drivers seat, a blush creeping up her cheeks in turn.

"Thank you," she managed out.

They chatted as he drove, simple conversations that wound into one another easily. Talking to Embry was easy- easier than she could've ever hoped for. He was sweet and charming and awkward and goofy all at once. She felt at home with him.

They ordered their meals at the diner and Embry's gentle eyes fell upon her once more as they waited.

"So, Addyson," he began, she bit her lip as she waited, "I want to know everything about you."

Such a simple sentence released another burst of butterflies through Addy's stomach and she smiled, her whole face lighting up.

"Well," she giggled, "I don't know where to start." She shrugged and Embry chuckled.

"Alright. Twenty one questions?" He raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin on his lips. She giggled once more but nodded and he began.

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow, it was the color of my room at home and it is here too."

"Where's 'home'?"

"Pensacola Beach, Florida."

"Who'd you live with?"

"My mom and dad, I'm an only child."

"Who are you closer with, mom or dad?"

Addy groaned but giggled, "That's a tough one, Embry! I mean, my mom taught me how to dress and how to be a lady and I tell her everything. But my dad introduced me to softball and got me as far as I went."

"So you play softball?"

"Yes sir, since I was about 4. I was starting varsity pitcher last year." She winked, earning a boom of laughter from Embry.

He couldn't get over her confidence, she was so self-assured, it was refreshing and addictive.

"Alright, hm," he rubbed his chin, Addy giggling across from him- her giggling was like music to his ears- "your favorite pastime activity?"

"Well, I love pitching but Jake is really the only one who catches for me around here-"

"I'll catch for you!"

She raised an eyebrow but grinned at his eagerness, it was endearing.

"That's very sweet, let's do that some time. If you're sure that you want to!"

"Addyson, I'd kill to have any time with you at all- catching would be an honor." He mock-bowed, Addy's blush reappearing.

Their food came shortly after that though they continued their questions throughout the meal. At some point they had switched roles and Addy began to learn about Embry.

But there was something _missing_ in some of his answers, some big topic that branched out and interfered with others. Like the question as to where he worked, or why him and his mother bickered from time to time, or why he was no longer close with Jacob and Quil.

As he drove her home that night, neither of them could shake the feeling of _wholeness_ while they were with one another. The ease of being in each other's company and sharing information about themselves, it all seemed so natural and perfect.

For the first time in her life, Addy could really see herself liking a guy and being with him. The whole idea was foreign to her yet being with Embry felt like home- already.

He pulled in the small driveway of the Swans' house, sighing as he put the vehicle into park. He didn't want his night with his imprint to be over.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight, Embry, I'm glad we did this."

He smiled at her words, his eyes training on her face.

"So, are you saying that we'll have a second date?" His eyes were hopeful, a genuine hope that made Addy's heart pound as she nodded.

"I sure hope so."

A smile broke out on Embry's tanned face, bright enough to light up the whole car.

Addy thought hard about her next action, but something in her chest pulled her to lean forward and place a tender kiss on Embry's cheek.

Every nerve in his being was on fire, the imprint fueling the flame that lit up his senses. It was a mere kiss on the cheek and it could've brought him to his knees.

Addy pulled back to gauge his reaction, relived to find a smile on his handsome face. She breathed out a sigh of relief before gracefully exiting his car, sending a smile and a wave over her shoulder as she went.


	6. The First Kiss

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

Embry had called Addy the next day, her heart fluttering the moment she saw it. They had talked for hours once again, learning all of the mindless details about one another and laughing at every corny joke that Embry chuckled out.

Days passed following this same routine.

Bella began falling deeper into her newfound depression, Charlie and Addy realizing that they had no idea what to do with her.

"Hi mom!" Addy smiled through the phone, happy to be talking to her mom.

"Hi sweetie, how are things going?"

"Well, they're going good!"

"Are you enjoying school? Are people being nice?"

"People are being very nice, mom."

"Have you made any friends?"

"I've made a couple friends, Madison, Jake, and kinda one of Jake's friends Quil."

"Any special boys?" She could hear the grin in her mother's voice.

"Welllllll," she drew out the word, raising the anticipation.

"Addyson Elaine!"

Addy giggled, "I don't know, mom, we've gone on a date and we talk a lot," she shrugged.

Her mother squealed, "Oh, Addy! That's great! Tell me about him, what's his name?"

Addy groaned and plopped onto her bed, "His name is Embry Call, he lives in La Push, and he's really sweet, mom. He's nicer than any guy I've ever met," she giggled, feeling embarrassed at speaking about him.

About a week later, Embry asked Addy to go to Sam Uley's house with him and officially meet his friends.

How could she say no?

"But Embry, what if they don't like me?" Addy whined, dropping her head against the headrest in the car and facing him. He turned and smiled at her, shaking his head and hesitantly reaching over to hold her hand.

"How could they not like you? You're amazing."

She blushed at his words and looked down to their conjoined hands, smiling at the way they melded together so perfectly. There was something just _right_ about it.

They pulled into the gravel driveway, a small house giving off a feeling of comfort immediately.

"C'mon, Addyson, it'll all be alright." His hand found the small of her back as he gently guided her towards the front door. Embry pulled it open for her, a smile gracing her lips as he did so.

The warmth of the house and the smell of baking overwhelmed Addy as she stepped inside, an undeniable wave of calmness flowing over her. People filled the small space, tall tanned men without shirts and two women.

"Embry! Is this her? This your girl?" One of the guys cackled out, winking at Embry as his cheeks flushed.

Addy giggled and smiled up at Embry, gently shoving his shoulder as he finally chuckled in response and nodded, "Yeah, Jared, this is her. Addyson, this is Jared Cameron. Jared, Addyson Davis."

She smiled and held out her hand to Jared, the latter laughing once before shaking her hand.

"You left out the part where she's your _girlfriend_."

Embry's cheeks flamed red once again as both Jared and Addy smirked at him.

"Oh, Jared, stop doing that to him!" One of the girls scolded, sending him a mock-glare. His entire demeanor melted as he turned to her, a smile lighting up his face as he took her into his arms.

"Addyson, that's Kim, Jared's girlfriend."

She smiled and waved at the girl who returned the gesture.

He introduced her to everyone inside, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Sam and his fiancé Emily, and Paul. They were all welcoming and funny- even Paul who Embry had explained wasn't always the easiest to get along with.

"So, Addy, you are Bella Swan's.."

"Cousin, our moms are sisters." Addy answered for Emily. She nodded in turn as they continued to eat. Paul had excused himself for dinner, claiming that he had to go to work.

"Oh, Addy! Are you going to come to the bonfire this weekend?" Kim asked.

Addy turned to Embry and raised an eyebrow, he smiled on instinct, "I hadn't mentioned that yet, but I was going to invite you to come. The elders will tell the legends and there'll be tons of food, it'll be fun!"

She didn't even have to think about it before answering, "Awh of course! I'd love to."

Kim smiled at that, gently nudging Jared and sharing a look with him.

The sun hadn't yet set outside, everyone wandering out into the yard after the dishes were done. Though Emily had protested, Addy had insisted on helping her with them. Embry had stood in the doorway and watched with adoration- it was all going so perfectly with Addy.

He wasn't positive, considering he had never really had a girlfriend, but he was almost sure that she liked him. The mere thought of it made his emotions run wild and his heart race uncontrollably.

"Do you want to go see First Beach before I take you home? It's no Florida, but," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. She nodded and smiled, bidding her farewells to everyone else.

They pulled up to the beach, the sun barely kissing the horizon. It was a rare day that it hadn't rained and the waves gently grazed the sand.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Embry asked as they walked along the shore, their steps falling in sync.

Addy turned to him and smiled brightly as she nodded, "It was great, Embry. I really liked everyone."

His smile couldn't have grown more.

It seemed to all be falling together.

Addy pursed her lips as she carefully reached for his hand, smiling as he automatically responded to the contact and grasped her hand in return. Their fingers intertwined perfectly.

"I'm embarrassed to say that I've never heard of 'the legends', what are they?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked up to him and he bit his lip.

"Well, our tribe has a lot of history. A lot of, beliefs, and legends to it. I'm really not good at explaining," he chuckled nervously and her eyebrow remained raised, "it'll be a lot easier once you just hear them from Billy."

"Oh, well, okay. I can't wait." Her smile faltered a bit though she recovered.

They fell into silence as they continued walking.

"Hey, I betcha I can skip a rock further than you can." Addy's eyes filled with mischief and Embry's eyebrows shot up- but he smirked.

"I bet you can't."

"Can too."

"What if you can't? What do I get?"

Addy raised an eyebrow to him, taking note of the smirk on his lips and the fire in his eyes. She pondered it for a moment, pursing her lips.

"What do you want?"

Embry smiled and chuckled, his eyes gazing out to the water for a moment before falling back to his imprint.

"If I can skip one further than you, I get to kiss you."

Addy's eyebrows shot up once again though her breathing picked up and her heart began to race as she agreed.

They gathered as many flat rocks as they could carry, bringing them back to their previous spot. One by one they skipped their rocks across the top of the water, squealing or pointing out when someone's went further.

They came down to their last rocks, smirking at one another before reeling back and flicking them out.

Addy's went further and Embry felt the sigh pass his lips before he even knew it. She turned to him with a grin on her lips that made every worry in the world melt away.

"Well, I guess you beat me," he shrugged, bringing his eyes down to her face. She smiled at him.

"Hm, I don't know, Embry."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean? Your rock went farther."

She pursed her lips, her eyes lighting up.

"I'm not really sure, I mean, they both went pretty far. Maybe you _did_ win."

He was slowly catching on to what she was doing, but it was Addy and he didn't want to misread her.

"Addy.." His eyebrow shot up a little farther.

"Well, maybe I did win. But, it was never established what I got if I won." She slowly reached for his hand once more, he met her halfway with his tender grasp.

"What is it that you want, then?" He felt her tug him a step closer, he happily obliged and her smile grew.

She waited a moment, biting her bottom lip as she dragged out time, feeling his thumb rub circles on her hand.

"A kiss."

Embry's heart could've shattered his ribcage right then and there with its incessant pounding.

"You're sure?" He asked, his eyebrow raising as a small grin formed. She nodded and leaned forward a bit, stretching up on her toes towards his face.

He leaned in, his breathing hitching with anticipation. His stomach was doing loops and his breathing was nearly uncontrollable.

Addy was never a patient child.

And so waiting to kiss Embry was something that she just _couldn't_ do.

She leaned forward even more and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his and allowing for her free hand to come to rest on his arm.

Every nerve in his body erupted with happiness, his skin tingling and electricity spreading throughout every limb of his. Her lips were soft and sweet and felt like everything he had ever dreamed of. A hand snaked around her waist and she leaned against his touch.

Embry reluctantly pulled away first, not wanting to mess anything up. Addy smiled up at him as her eyes opened, filled with a certain light he had yet to see.

"I'm really starting to like you, Embry." The words fell from her lips and her cheeks heated up, her eyes falling to the sand beneath their feet.

As if he wasn't on cloud nine before.

His hands came to grip either side of her face, forcing her gaze back onto him.

"I really like you too."

They smiled at one another brightly before Embry tenderly kissed the tip of her nose, Addy giggling in delight and latching onto his hand as they began back towards his car.

Their ride back to the Swans' house was filled with their constant chatter to one another. Embry had never been much of a talker growing up, he typically let Quil and Jacob converse while he observed. But being with Addy, who loved to talk, he couldn't help but babble along with her. She brought out the light in him- the talking, the betting, the giddiness.

"I'd like you to come and have dinner with my Uncle Charlie and I some time, soon." Addy turned to him as he put the car in park, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Really?"

She giggled, "Well, you mean a lot to me. And I want him to see that I'm spending my time wisely."

Embry's heart raced at her words and he found himself agreeing.

"You can meet my mom soon, if you'd like."

Addy squealed. She knew his relationship wasn't the best with his mother, but the thought of getting to meet her was exciting, nonetheless. She had never been introduced to a boyfriend's parents- but was Embry her boyfriend? They had never said it, and they were only about two weeks in, but it was just so perfect with him. If he wasn't her boyfriend yet, he would be soon, right?

"Thank you for bringing me tonight, Embry. I really enjoyed myself." She smiled up at him, immediately receiving one in return. His hand found hers and he felt himself leaning closer to her once again.

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips just once before she smiled and hopped out of the car.

He couldn't have thanked the spirits enough. Not only was his imprint the most perfect human being he had ever encountered, but she liked him back. She wanted to be with him just like he wanted to be with her.

Addy couldn't contain her smile and the racing of her heart as she walked through the front door. Most of the lights were off, a lone lamp in the living room being the only one on the first floor.

She wandered in, taking note to Charlie lounging in his recliner. He turned to her as she entered, grinning slightly before turning back to the television.

"Is Bella in bed?" She asked, plopping down on the couch and tossing up her feet. He nodded and sighed, running a hand down his face.

"How was she tonight?" She lowered her voice, though she knew she didn't have to.

He shrugged and pursed his lips, his eyes still trained on the tv, "Is she ever any different?"

They fell into silence, only for a few minutes before Addy wandered upstairs to bed. Her smile reappeared instantly as she recalled that night's events.

She really liked Embry. And he really liked her.

No matter what was going on with Bella's state of depression or Charlie's inability to successfully communicate with either girl, she had Embry. And that was more than enough.


	7. The Legends

The rest of the week passed by quickly, each day filled with an extensive amount of time on the phone between Addy and Embry. She found herself liking him more and more each time she heard his voice.

The day of the bonfire came and she felt that familiar flutter in her chest.

It was mid-November, Addy layering up in her thickest burgundy sweater and a black jacket. She pulled on thick socks and her boots as she hopped towards the door.

Charlie watched with amusement, a slight smirk peeking from under his mustache.

"You got your pepper spray?"

She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, but sighed and patted her jacket pocket where she did indeed have the pepper spray that he had given to her. He nodded in approval.

"I won't be out late, Uncle Charlie, I promise. Embry said that Billy will be telling the legends and that'll be it."

He nodded once again and was internally grateful for Addy being easy to handle. Bella was still sulking in her room. He kept hoping things would get better- that one day Bella would come downstairs with a smile on her face and things would fall back to normality. He doubted something like this would actually happen.

Embry's heart soared as he watched Addy come towards the car, he flung himself out to hold the door open for her and she smiled back as she climbed in.

He plopped back into his seat and Addy quickly leaned over, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "I've missed you."

He was positive that she would be the death of him.

"I've missed you just as much."

She giggled and he began pulling out of the driveway. They babbled to one another of their weeks, their conversations so casual yet so meaningful.

"So, how's Bella doing?" He asked, Addy releasing a deep sigh and dropping her head back.

"Embry, I don't know what we're going to do. Uncle Charlie and I keep trying and nothing works! She won't speak, she won't eat, she won't do anything but sit in her room and stare out the window."

He pursed his lips and thought it over, his hand finding hers and squeezing it gently.

"I feel like I'm failing her, Embry. I'm her cousin, I used to be her best friend! And I can't even make this better. My mom would be so upset with me, she'd tell me I needed to try harder, because that's what family does."

Embry shook his head and slowly pulled the car off of the road, throwing it into park and facing Addy. She raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing her hands around in question.

"Don't you dare think you aren't doing enough, Addyson. You are not failing her, you're doing your best. Bella's the only one who can help herself at this point because you and Charlie are doing everything you can."

They fell completely silent, staring each other in the eyes. Embry couldn't help but get lost in her eyes- the most peculiarly beautiful blue he had ever seen.

"You're incredible, Embry." She finally spoke, her voice quiet and her eyes sincere. His breathing hitched.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him, his lips responding immediately.

There was something _uncanny_ about how well they responded to one another, the way their body's just reacted to one another so well.

Embry pulled back onto the road and continued to the beach.

The fire was large by the time they arrived, a group of people surrounding it. He led her towards everyone, the cool salty air already nipping against her nose.

"Oh, Addy! I'm so glad you could come." Emily beamed as she approached them, throwing her arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. Addy returned the gesture, a smile gracing her features.

"I'm glad you're all willing to have me."

Emily waved it off, shaking her head, "Don't be silly, you're one of us now."

Addy raised an eyebrow as she looked back to Embry. His eyes widened slightly and he simply shook his head, reaching forward to grasp her and pulling her close against his chest.

His scent infiltrated her senses and she sighed in content, Embry's arms felt like home and his scent made her heart race.

"C'mon, Billy's going to start soon." He mumbled into her hair, gently kissing the spot before guiding her towards the logs surrounding the fire.

She sat beside him, easily tucking herself under his arm.

For a moment as they sat, Billy's eyes landed on the small blonde newcomer. Little Miss Addyson Davis was an imprint. He knew that he had seen something _off_ about her, something familiar and spiritual that first time they had spoken at Charlie's house.

And suddenly it made sense- Addy was Embry's imprint, she was a part of the pack.

Billy began speaking, his voice low and his words engraining themselves in Addy's mind. She was fascinated with the legends- the spirit warriors, the cold ones, all of it.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did."

The tale of the third wife captivated her as well, and at some point she felt Embry's lips against her temple and his grip on her tighten.

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story.."

Billy finished yet Addy swore she could've sat and listened to him forever. Her eyes remained on him for a moment more before flashing to Embry, a grin lighting up her face. He beamed down at her.

" _Well_?" He waited, his eyebrow raised.

Her grin grew to a smile and she brought her hands up to her mouth in excitement, "Oh, Embry, they're amazing. Are they all," she paused, her eyes flittering towards the fire and back to him in question, "are they all real?"

Her question caught him off guard, his mouth falling agape as he stared at her, "I, uh. Wait, are you serious?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, I'm serious, Embry."

"Ahh," he ran a hand through his hair before bringing it down to rest on her knee, "would you believe me if I said they were?"

"I just listened to them, Embry, will you just tell me?"

He sighed. He never imagined that he would be having that exact conversation with his imprint.

"Another day, Addyson. I promise you, another day."

She stared at him for another moment, her eyes squinting slightly before she sighed and nodded, agreeing.

Embry sighed again. He just couldn't tell her yet. Things were going fantastic, but it was still new. He couldn't risk ruining it already. Her curiosity intrigued him beyond belief, she was so willing to believe them already?

He couldn't tell her yet. He had to wait a little longer.

Her kisses seemed sweeter and sweeter every time, each one lingering just a moment more. But it was more than enough for Embry, his heart was almost constantly fluttering when he was around her. Every little motion of hers, every action, every giggle drew him in even more.

She was giggly and sweet and held a childlike innocence, though there was a part of her that seemed wise beyond her years. She was a paradox.

A beautiful and addicting paradox.

"Thank you for taking me tonight, Embry."

Addy had smiled at him from her seat in his car, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips. He smiled against her lips and felt her do the same, giggling quietly.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He shrugged and chuckled as they pulled away, Addy rolling her eyes at him teasingly.

"So, I'm only hypothetically speaking here, of course," Addy began, her eyes somewhere far away as the gears in her brain were turning. Embry raised an eyebrow, though waited for her to continue.

"If those legends were real, that would mean that a bunch of men would be running around the reservation and turning into wolves. Right?"

He swallowed hard and felt his eyebrows shoot up.

She stared at him in anticipation, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth.

"Addyson.." He trailed off, silently pleading with his eyes. She wasn't having any of it though.

"Embry, it's just a question. Would that be the case?"

He sighed and ran a hand down his face, holding his eyes shut for a moment. How could she possibly be onto it?

"Yeah, that'd be the case." He slowly nodded, Addy pursing her lips in thought before quickly nodding to herself.

"Hm, okay. Well, goodnight, Embry." Her smile reappeared and he inhaled deeply, she really would be the death of him.

She hopped out of his car and wandered inside, greeting Charlie with a smile and going to bed.

The next day, her curiosity got the best of her.

She was hesitant as she came towards Bella's door, exhaling and nodding to herself- she needed to know. Her hand rose and knocked on the wooden door, though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

And she didn't.

But she slowly pushed open the door, seeing Bella exactly where she had expected- bundled up in her chair in front of the window.

Addy slowly approached her, taking note of Charlie outside the window, raking up the last of the fall's leaves.

Bella looked up to see her, actually noticing that something seemed to have changed in her face. She couldn't figure out just what it was, and she really didn't have the energy to try and figure it out.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" Addy knelt down beside her chair, resting her cheek on the wooden arm and looking up at her cousin.

Bella's face had lost its luster, her eyes had grown dead and her cheeks were more defined- obviously from having lost weight from the stress and the downright refusal of any big meals. Things didn't seem like they were getting better. It had been two months.

"I'm fine." Bella shrugged. Her voice was hoarse from having not spoken in so long, Charlie had stopped trying to make her and Addy very rarely asked it of it at that point.

"Hm." Addy puffed out air with her sound, her eyes training out to the window. She sat in silence with Bella for a minute before standing up again.

"Bells, do you know anything about the Quileute legends?"

Bella's face snapped to her, her eyes narrowing and her nose crinkling, "What're you talking about?"

Addy's eyes widened and she felt herself take a step back, "Like, from the reservation? The wolves and everything?"

Bella rose an eyebrow and stared at Addy for a moment.

"I have a book on some of them, it's over there, take it. I don't want it."

She gestured towards her desk before shaking her head and turning back to the window. The book had never helped her anyway.

Addy wandered towards the desk, gently shoving some papers to the side to reveal the blue book, her hands grasping it in success. She grinned to herself.

"Uncle Charlie, would you mind bringing me to Jacob's house for the day?" She pulled on her jacket as she hopped from the last front step, the chilly air already turning her nose pink.

He shrugged before nodding, propping the rake against the side of the house and beginning towards his police cruiser. She grinned and followed him, still clutching the book to her chest.

"You need a ride back later?" Charlie rolled down the window before pulling out, Addy making a face and shaking her head 'no', "No that's okay, I'm sure Jacob won't mind bringing me home."

Charlie nodded his head once before pulling away, leaving Addy in the Black's driveway.

It didn't take Jacob long to become aware of her presence, the sixteen year old rushing towards her and sweeping her up into a hug.

"Hey! There's my best friend, I thought you died or something!" He chuckled, spinning her in a circle as she giggled, returning the embrace.

"You didn't honestly think that you could get rid of me so easily, did you?" She giggled as he placed her on the ground, he laughed and shrugged, beginning towards the house.

She followed him in, the warmth of the small home wrapping itself around her.

Not like Embry's warmth though, his warmth trumped any other. He was _her_ warmth.

"You want something to eat? Dad and I went shopping the other day."

Addy nodded and Jacob began grabbing the materials for sandwiches out of the fridge, Addy plopping herself into a seat at the table.

They caught up with one another, Addy managing to leave out the parts about Embry- she knew Jacob and Quil were still mad at him for "ditching" them and in all honesty she didn't know why he had. But it wasn't her business and she wasn't complaining about the time she got to spend with Embry. She cherished every moment in his presence.

Jacob finished making their sandwiches, coming to sit across from her at the table as they ate- continuing to chat and laugh with one another.

"So, Jake, your dad is the chief of the tribe, right?" Addy asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich. He nodded in response with a mouthful.

"So obviously you know all of the legends and stuff then," she shoved the book towards him, his eyes grazing it as he raised an eyebrow to her, taking another large bite of his food and swallowing it before speaking.

"Well, yeah, I know my heritage, Addy." He laughed and shrugged, Addy rolling her eyes at him.

"I just think it's all pretty cool, don't you? I mean, turning into wolves and shit? That's pretty cool."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, squinting her eyes at her before laughing again, "They're just scary stories," he shrugged.

"Well, Jacob, do you know that for sure?" Billy rolled in, his eyebrow raised slightly.

They both turned to him, a smirk growing on Addy's lips. He winked to her and she smiled as he continued towards the small kitchen.

They waited until he was rummaging through the fridge to look back to one another, Addy sticking her tongue out at Jacob in triumph. He mock-glared at her, earning a giggle back in turn.

Billy's words rang in her head as her and Jacob hung out for the day.

' _Do you know that for sure?'_

Did he know? Was there more to it than just 'scary stories'? The way Embry got so weird about it, did it mean more? Or was she just overthinking?


	8. The Question

**I want to start off by once again thanking everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and especially reviews! I also want to apologize for a slower chapter, though I felt it was necessary leading up to the next one. Thank you all, again!**

Another week had passed, and it was easy to say that Addy and Embry were falling hard for one another. He was on her mind 24/7, every last detail racing through her subconscious- his eyes, his scent, his lips, everything. It was all she could focus on.

Except for Bella.

Even with Embry's previous attempts at reassurance, Addy still felt as if she could do more for her cousin.

" _C'mon_ , Bella! You've been in here for like years," Addy giggled for a moment as she tugged at Bella's arm, "or at least it feels it." She grumbled out her last words, sending a mock-glare to Bella.

Even with the hole in her chest, Bella found herself pulling out the biggest grin she could muster.

Which wasn't very big, but it seemed to appease Addy for just a moment.

"Addy, I don't know why we have to do this? Can't we just, like, sit on the couch and watch a movie?" Bella begged, her voice raspy from having not spoken in so long.

Addy let go of her arm and stared at her in distaste, sighing.

"I love you, Bella, I really do. You're like my best friend, ever. What kind of person let's their best friend wither away because of a breakup?"

They stared at one another, blue on brown.

Addy finally blinked, her head shaking slightly and another sigh escaping past her lips as her eyes fell to the wooden floor.

"C'mon, please? It's just a hike! We don't even have to talk, I just," she paused, her eyes pleading, "I just need you to get some fresh air, or _something_."

Bella ran a hand through her ragged hair, feeling the dead ends as she analyzed her cousin. Something about her had changed, something _good_. Her cheeks were flushed almost all the time and there was a new light in her eyes that held its own collection of secrets.

Something mischievous, something passionate.

But she couldn't put her finger on what exactly had caused it.

"I hate the outdoors. And it's cold, Addy. It's almost December."

Addy rolled her eyes, snatching a coat off of Bella's floor and flinging it in the older girl's direction. She giggled as it hit Bella, her lack of coordination and will to exist contributing to it. And for the first time in a long time, Bella wanted to smile.

Bundled up to the core with backpacks slung over their shoulders, Addy and Bella began their trek through the chilly Forks forests. Despite the bright sun shining down on them, the brisk air nipped at their cheeks and noses- flushing the soft skin.

Addy's eyes were roaming through trees, brilliantly taking in each detail. She loved nature, she loved every season, every form of weather, everything that the outdoors had to offer. The world was one big fascination to her.

Bella trudged slightly behind her, watching in curiosity. In any other situation at any other time, she would've been envious of Addy's beautiful view of the world. But in that moment and at that time, it was simply exhausting.

She stumbled behind the agile blonde, wondering how one human being could hold so much life. With a perk in her step and shine in her hair, Addyson could've taken on the world.

From a couple hundred feet back in the woods, a gray wolf dappled with black spots watched on carefully. His senses were in overdrive, his need to protect his imprint going haywire as he watched her hop through the woods- entirely unsuspecting of all the dangers that could be lurking.

Paul grumbled in his head, complaining about the younger wolf being so distracted.

" _You don't understand. I can't let anything happen to her, I have to keep her safe."_

 _"If she wasn't frolicking through the damn woods like an idiot then you wouldn't have to worry._ "

Embry released a growl, " _Don't you dare say that about her._ "

" _That's enough._ "

Sam's alpha voice silenced their ensuing quarrel, chastising both of them and bringing them back to the issue at hand.

" _Embry, you need to get her home, just in case. I want you back in a half an hour."_

He nodded before phasing back, pulling on his shorts before beginning in the direction of his imprint.

"Bella, isn't this amazing? Take a deep breath! This is the freshest air I've ever breathed in. Don't you think?"

She came to a stop, spinning around as her eyes scanned through the sky once more before coming to rest on her cousin.

Bella's eyes were devoid of excitement in comparison to Addy's, a frown quickly planting itself on Addy's lips as she realized she was the only one enjoying their self.

"Addyson?"

His voice ignited the pound in her chest, a smile lighting up her face as she looked around Bella to see him. Her stomach fluttered and the muscles in her chest released.

"Embry!"

She was to him in an instant, throwing her arms around his bare torso and breathing in his scent. Every nerve in her body relaxed, molding against his warmth with affection.

His face came to rest atop her hair, placing a kiss on the spot and sending shivers down her spine with his breath.

"What're you doing out here?" She raised an eyebrow as she pulled back, her fingertips still lingering around his waist- begging to maintain contact.

"Well, uh," his hands found the back of her head, his fingers lacing themselves through her hair as he racked his brain for an answer, "you told me you and Bella were going out for a hike, so I figured I would too!"

She stared up at him, her eyebrow still raised and one end of her mouth curled up slightly in question.

Bella watched on in confusion for a moment before it set in: _this_ was the reason for Addy's increased liveliness so recently. She couldn't make out who he was or even what he looked like, given the distance between them and his head tilted low enough to speak to Addy.

But really, she didn't care. She wanted to go home.

Her eyes dropped back to the ground.

"So then why are you in Forks?"

Embry bit his lip, Addy was too sharp.

"Uh, I've already hiked every trail in La Push, silly."

She blushed at his words, warily accepting his answer.

"Wait, Embry, aren't you freezing? My goodness! It's freezing out here, you must be dying."

He internally cursed himself, of course she would notice his lack of a shirt.

 _Stupid._

 _Stupid._

"Addyson, you're with me all the time, you know I always run a little hot." He chuckled, begging her to not ask anything else. He knew she would probably love the legends being true, but he couldn't possibly take the chance.

She slowly nodded, agreeing to herself that his body temperature _was_ always high and he mustn't be too cold out there.

"Listen, sweetie," her heart pounded again at his name for her, "my mom just called and told me all about a ton of hikers getting attacked out in the woods. I'm on my way home right now, I think you guys should probably head back too."

His eyes pleaded with her, the chocolate brown and the emotion within them begging for her to listen to him for just once.

She pursed her lips and he resisted the urge to kiss her, but she finally nodded once.

"Alright, Bella wasn't having too much fun anyway." She nodded her head back towards the brunette, Embry's eyes never once leaving her pretty face.

He grinned, pleased that she would be safe enough soon. He would follow them back make sure they got inside safely, and then he could run back off to patrol.

"I'll see you tomorrow, though? Dinner at your house?" Addy asked, her eyes hopeful and bright as she stared up at him. He was so perfect to her, he was the most handsome guy she had ever met and the way she felt about him was indescribable.

 _He_ was her adventure in Forks.

Embry smiled and nodded, bringing his lips down to hers and savoring the sweet sensation.

She smiled back and her cheeks flushed, watching as he reluctantly began off into the woods.

When she finally looked back to Bella, she wasn't surprised in the slightest to find her eyes plastered to her feet. She sighed and they began their short trip home- Addy babbling about how beautiful everything in Forks was and Bella answering with unanimated puffs of air.

Charlie was raking the leaves when the girls returned home, his eyebrow cocking at the sight of Bella out of the house. Her permanent frown was still there, though, and he quickly lost the sliver of hope that she was getting better.

As promised, Embry was there to pick up Addy the following day. They chatted as if they hadn't seen one another in months, though that was simply how they functioned. They never ran out of things to talk about.

Addy's naturally bubbly and talkative nature was able to bring Embry out of his typically reserved shell.

"Mom, this is Addyson Davis. Addyson, this is my mom,"

"Oh please, call me Tiffany." She waved her hands, smiling at Addy's small form and then happily holding out her hand for Addy to shake.

"Its wonderful to finally meet you, Tiffany." She didn't feel right calling her by her first name, it felt so improper. But Tiffany smiled again before turning on her heels and marching to the countertop again.

"Embry here talks about you _alllll_ the time." She noted as she peeled the potatoes in front of her.

Addy blushed as Embry's hand found hers, rubbing soft circles into her skin with his thumb.

They made small talk for a few minutes as Tiffany continued on with the beginning stages of dinner preparation.

Embry and Addy wandered into the small living room, plopping onto the carpeted floor with hushed chuckles and giggles as they laid side by side.

For a moment they just laid there, basking in one another's company. Just simply being together brought their whole beings to peace. Embry knew that the imprint played a great role in it, though he would've fallen that hard for her anyway- he just knew it.

"Addyson," he began, turning to face her and resting on his elbow. She looked up to him, admiring his jaw line for a moment before bringing her attention to his eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face, Addy twisting herself to mirror his position, gently grazing his cheek with her fingertips- chills and goosebumps snaking up Embry's arms and neck.

He had never felt something as overwhelming as the effects of imprinting.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

His question brought them both to silence, simply staring at each other for a moment.

A smile lit up Addy's entire face and a squeal erupted from her lips. Her arms were around his neck and the duo was toppling back against the carpet, Addy's small body laying atop of Embry's.

She giggled and placed a kiss on his lips, her excitement practically radiating from her lips against his, a smile forming on their lips as they kissed.

"Is that a yes?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he rested his hand on her back.

She nodded and rolled her eyes, a smile still gracing her features.

"It's an absolutely yes."

His heart soared as Addy leaned in for another kiss.


	9. Truth Time

**I cannot apologize enough for keeping you all waiting for so long, I'm so sorry. I have all of my final exams going on, and I also just started coaching a softball team, but neither of those things are a good enough excuse.**

 **On a brighter note, I will officially be on summer break in about two weeks, which means much more frequent updates! Thank you to everyone who's stuck around so far, I can't thank you all enough for the support.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

If it was even possible, Addy and Embry had grown closer. Their days were occupied with one another in some way or another, be it a simple phone call or an intricately planned date.

They sat in Emily's living room, a fire blazing on the hearth to warm the small home. The snow came down in large flurries outside the windows, sticking to the earth and covering the ground with a thick sheet of white.

Christmas was just over two weeks away, Addy keeping a countdown in her head.

She squealed as Embry lurched towards her, his hands outstretched to tickle her. She kicked away from him, her back coming to press against the arm of the couch as a smile graced her lips.

He smirked at her once, her heart racing as their eyes met, before he closed the gap between them, tickling her sides and the crease of her neck. His gentle fingers caressed her skin as she shrieked with laughter.

"Embry!" She puffed out, giggles breaking up her words, "stop it!" She pushed her hands against his chest, his body heat radiating off of his body and sending sparks up her fingertips.

He smiled brightly as appeased her, ceasing his attack and leaning down to kiss her.

His warmth engulfed her being, his lips leaving her with a sense of wholeness.

Something about his existence just made hers easier. His touch eased her worries and his presence brought her joy and relief.

Embry stared at his imprint as they pulled away from their kiss, her small face flushed from laughter, her smile reaching her eyes.

Everything was so perfect.

He had to tell her.

He had to tell his perfect imprint that he was a monster who's whole reason for existence was to eliminate other monsters.

How could he possibly be expected to do that?

Sam did it, and given it wasn't with the best results, per say, Emily had accepted it after time. But what if Addyson didn't? What if she was terrified of him and she never spoke to him again?

His heart ached at the mere idea and he couldn't help himself from reaching out to caress her jaw in adoration. She leaned into his touch and grinned, her eyes fluttering shut in comfort. He smiled.

She was _all_ his.

And that's why he had to tell her.

"Addyson?"

She hummed in response, one of her hands finding his knee.

The front door slammed though she hardly flinched- Addy had grown used to the constant bustle at Emily's house and in some weird way, it had grown to be a comfortable way of life. She spent a good amount of time there with Embry, and she occasionally ventured there herself to wait while he was at work.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Her eyes slowly opened, finding his with a small amount of worry in their deep blue hue. He internally winced.

"What's wrong?"

Her bottom lip held itself in a small pout, her eyes trained on his features with curiosity.

He shifted to face her, the small blonde mirroring his actions until they sat cross legged and face to face.

His hands rested upon her knees, releasing a deep sigh. She crinkled her eyebrows in question.

"It's nothing that's _wrong_ \- I hope, at least," he chuckled nervously, averting his eyes for a moment before bringing them back to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm just going to, uh, I'm just going to-"

"Embry! What is it?"

She was growing increasingly nervous, she didn't like seeing Embry so unsure of something.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his cropped hair before it came to rest on her once again.

"Do you remember the legends from the bonfire?"

"Well, yeah I remember them! I've asked Jacob about them a million times and he never has anything to tell me. But why?"

Embry pursed his lips. He knew Addyson was best friends with Jacob, and in any other world he would've loved that his soulmate and his best friend were so close. But he knew that Jacob would be phasing soon- he had to, he was the heir of Ephraim Black, the rightful chief. The thought of Jacob possibly phasing for the first time near Addyson terrified him.

"Do you remember you asking me if they were real?"

Addy raised an eyebrow but slowly nodded, "M'hm, and you said you'd tell me another time."

He stared at her wide eyes for a moment, taking in how beautiful she looked in that very moment. Her hair gently resting against her white sweater, her freckles slightly faded because of the winter months taking over.

"It's that time, Addyson."

She stared at him, curiosity igniting in her eyes and a faint grin daring to fall upon her lips.

"Really?" Her voice was quiet, a hint of excitement lacing her word.

He chuckled slightly before nodding.

"Now I need you to listen to the whole thing, okay? And I need you to keep an open mind. Please?" He was pleading with her, already beyond fearful of everything that could go wrong in the ensuing minutes.

She nodded in agreement, practically bouncing with anticipation.

"They're true, Addyson. They're all true. It's all _too_ real. The spirit warriors, the cold ones, all of it. The spirit warriors were our ancestors, and from them, the gene was passed down through generations. Only around the presence of cold ones, or," he paused with disgust, "or _vampires_ , was the gene activated. And the spirit warriors were once more. Addyson, I'm one of them. And so is Sam, and Jared, and Paul. We all are, and there'll be more, one day, soon, even, maybe. It's all real," he chuckled nervously once again, realizing how crazy he really sounded.

She watched on with wide eyes, hanging on to every word that passed by his lips.

"We can, _shift_ , or _phase_ into wolves- in order to protect the reservation. Addyson, I can shift into a wolf." Saying the words out loud for the first time since it had happened, Embry had never truly noticed how bizarre the entire concept was.

"Are you screwing with me?"

Her words shocked him, his eyebrows shooting up defensively.

"What? I-"

"Embry, I don't think it's funny. You know how interested I was with those legends, don't you dare be screwing with me right now."

"Addyson! I'm not! I swear, I'll show you!"

She eyed him wearily, her mind racing.

Could it all be real? That wasn't possible. But Embry wasn't lying to her, she _knew_ he wasn't.

She was too silent for too long.

"Addyson, I-"

"There are vampires?"

"What?"

"You said that vampires around activated the gene. There are vampires? Here?"

Embry pursed his lips and his head slowly nodded yes, their eyes locked onto one another.

"The Cullens."

Her lips parted slightly, her eyes widening and skittering to her lap for a moment.

"What? But, but _Edward_ , and,"

Embry nodded and she bit her bottom lip, hard.

Her mind was a mess, every thought chaotically banging against her cranium.

It all pieced together, it all made sense.

"Show me." She whispered, her eyes finding his and pleading. She had to see. She had to know that he wasn't lying and that she wasn't crazy for believing it.

"What?"

"I need to see."

He slowly led her to the back door, forcing her into a jacket and boots before he opened the door.

The cold hit them abruptly, Addy automatically nearing Embry in seek of warmth as they descended the back steps and into the snow covered yard.

"I need you to listen to me so carefully, Addyson." He spoke seriously, holding her shoulders as he faced her. She nodded and his lips came crashing onto hers, terrified of losing her then. She responded immediately, stepping closer to him and grasping the back of his neck.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, sighing, "I need you to stand right here. Don't follow me. I'm going to go just inside the tree line and phase, and you can't be near me. I _can't_ hurt you. And I'll be right back."

She nodded slowly.

"And _please_ ," his voice dropped to a whisper, despair lacing his next words, "don't run from me. Please."

" _Never_."

He hurried to the trees, leaving his small imprint behind him. His heart was pounding, this was so crucial.

Addy stood there, her arms wrapped around herself as Embry's figure just crossed into the trees. She shivered against the cold, still trying to adjust to Washington's cold winter in contrast to the year-round Florida heat.

A sharp tear broke the silence of the outdoors and a shadowed figure emerged from the trees.

Her breath caught in her throat with a gasp.

A silver wolf came into view, his dark spots practically glowing in comparison to the white scenery around them.

He laid on his belly in submission though his head still came even with hers as he carefully crawled towards her.

She stepped back without thought, her mouth still slightly open from shock.

A smile whine escaped the wolf's lips in response, his all-too-human eyes filling with fear and sorrow at her hesitation towards him.

Her eyebrows crinkled and it all sunk in.

That was _Embry_.

That was her boyfriend laying before her.

As a wolf.

He was a _wolf_.

It was all true.

He phased back just minutes later, rushing towards her side as soon as he was dressed. She stared at him cautiously as he had approached her though she had welcomed his embrace as it came, grateful to be in his arms once more.

They hurried inside, Addy's nose and cheeks painted bright red from the cold. They silently nestled themselves onto the couch once more, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as Embry's tender touch warmed her hands.

Though they could hear voices in the kitchen, they paid no attention to them. They were only focused on one another.

He spent the next hour explaining it all to her. Their history, his own personal experience, the Cullens, chasing down foreign vampires as they trespassed on the land, all of it. And Addy took it all in openly.

As he finished speaking, she even found herself smiling.

"Embry, this is all," she paused, "this is all amazing." She giggled, leaning forward to kiss him.

"There's one more thing, Addyson."

His face grew serious once more.

He was so lucky. Addyson was okay with it all. She was even, dare he assume, excited about it?

But then there was the imprint. She was so independent, would she be horrified at the idea of being bound to him forever?

"What is it?" She raised an eyebrow, scooting closer to him.

"Now, did you remember the tale of the Third Wife?"

She nodded.

"Do you know what was so special about her?"

She pursed her lips and mulled it over, but shook her head.

He nodded before continuing.

"She was his imprint."

They fell silent.

" _Imprint_?"

He nodded again.

"What's an imprint?"

"You're an imprint."

Her eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. He couldn't just throw that at her like that.

 _Stupid_.

"An imprint is a wolf's _soulmate_ , Addyson. Chosen by a higher being at the beginning of time, every wolf has an imprint. But only the lucky ones get to meet them. And when they meet them, it's like," he paused, his eyes going glossy with the memory, "it's like the whole world stops. And suddenly, it's no longer the strings of existence holding us to the earth, it's her- our imprint. Our whole world becomes centered around them. They're the only thing that matters anymore, you would do anything, be anything for them. It's like love at first sight, but by fate."

She sat in silence, her lips sucked in, her eyes boring into his.

It was all so much.

"I'm, I'm your soulmate?"

He nodded and her chest fluttered with delight.

She was his. She was his soulmate.

They fell silence once more as it all finally sunk in. It was all real.

"This is all _incredible._ " She was left breathless as the words passed by her lips.

Embry was the greatest adventure that she would ever come across in her entire existence. And he was her soulmate. She had a soulmate.


	10. The Great Christmas Eve Fiasco

Keeping the secret of her boyfriend being a werewolf was a lot easier than Addy had originally imagined. The majority of her time was spent with Emily and the guys anyway, and Bella had still yet to speak a whole sentence in weeks.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you guys can hear each other's thoughts?" Addy raised an eyebrow skeptically.

She sat at Emily's kitchen table, the older woman giggling as she prepared dinner.

Jared released a cackle of laughter, his eyes shining in giddiness, "Hell yeah we can. Pretty cool, huh?"

Addy crinkled her nose, giggling slightly as she shook her head, "I don't think that'd be fun."

Paul's eyebrows shot up as he chuckled, "It's pretty fun until Sam and Embry can't keep their thoughts to themselves." He winked at Embry, the younger boy's russet cheeks darkening with embarrassment.

Addy's eyes shot to him, widening as her hand shot out to hit his chest, "Embry!"

"I, Addyson!" He held up his hands in defense, Jared and Paul's booming laughter filling the small house.

She scoffed and shook her head, Paul's laughter continuing on as he stuffed another handful of chips into his mouth. Embry's cheeks remained a deep scarlet as Emily began placing plates on the table.

"That's enough, Paul, leave him be." Emily chastised, clicking her tongue and swatting his arm with a potholder. He looked up to her with shock, his eyes wide as he gestured wildly towards Jared's laughing form.

Emily shook her head once more before returning back to the stove.

The following morning Addy found herself skipping down the front steps, the snow crunching under her boots and snowflakes already pooling up upon her knitted hat. Bella had taken to driving her to school again, though their time was spent almost silent. On the occasions when Addy would dare to speak, she spoke primarily about hers and Embry's relationship and her friendship with Jacob- though Bella never answered, albeit her small huffs of air.

It was a day before Christmas Eve, Addy was giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to see everyone open the gifts that she had gotten them all. Embry would be coming over to their house for Christmas Eve festivities with her Uncle Charlie and Bella, and considering that Charlie worked on Christmas, Addy and Embry would go to Emily's with the pack.

"Bella, do you still love me?"

Her question rattled Bella, the older girls ferrel eyes darting in her direction, "What're you even talking about?"

Addy sighed and pursed her lips, her eyes scanning the white tipped scenery as they drove. She shook her head solemnly. Sometimes she forgot that Bella wasn't the same Bella that she had once been. And she just had to accept it.

They fell silent as the truck roared below them.

"I _do_ love you."

Bella's voice was quiet when she finally spoke, her eyes never leaving the road ahead and her knuckles white.

Addy hummed a response.

 **XXX**

Addy had never been so nervous about a family dinner.

But it wasn't just _any_ family dinner.

Embry would be officially meeting her Uncle Charlie and Bella, and she could feel the knots forming in her stomach the whole day as she cooked. Her and Bella worked without speaking with one another, Addy turning up the Christmas music on the radio to try and drown out the silence. She sang along quietly, giggling every now and then as she did so.

She had just put the ham in the oven when she hurried upstairs to change.

She wore a forest green sweater with dark jeans and fuzzy green socks, her hair dangling in loose curls, a twist from each side pulled back from the front with a clip.

A knock on the front door sent her heart into her throat, her small feet scurrying to answer the door. She knew it was Embry without having to see him, she felt his presence.

She flung open the door and launched herself towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses. He chuckled against her soft skin and inhaled her sweet scent, savoring the contact with the prior knowledge that he would have to keep it to a minimum around Charlie.

He stood tall and shook hard when he was introduced to Charlie. Though he towered over the chief of police, he still felt small.

Charlie approved of Embry, to Addyson's delight. She bounced with giddiness when he had allowed a small grin and an even smaller nod to slip after speaking with Embry for a few minutes.

They had both chuckled at her, Charlie shaking his head and Embry's eyes watching her with adoration.

Charlie watched carefully how Embry looked at his niece. Addy was still a child in his eyes and it would surely take some time to swallow the fact that she had a serious boyfriend. Seeing how devastated Bella's first serious relationship had left her, though, made him even more weary of the situation.

Embry and Charlie were left to their own devices when Addy had returned to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner with Bella. The snow fell heavy outside the windows while Embry and Charlie made small talk over the football game on the small television.

Addy practically skipped back into the kitchen, Bella's eyes flicking towards her in acknowledgement. She noticed how Bella had turned down her music and frowned as she twisted the volume back up.

Back home, Christmas music played throughout the house during the whole week leading up to the special day. Addy and her mother would dance about the house in Christmas sweaters and belt out the classic songs.

A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she began stirring the cider.

"C'mon, it's lovely weather, for a sleigh ride together with you-"

"That's enough!"

Bella's hand slapped against the counter, her spoon dropping to the floor and mashed potatoes splattering onto the floor around it.

Addy's attention shot to her cousin, her eyes widening and her mouth falling agape. They stared at one another, Addy in absolute curiosity and shock, Bella in bitterness and even anger.

"What are you talking about?" Addy finally spoke, her eyebrows shooting upwards towards her hairline.

Bella's hand snapped out to flick off the radio, her lips falling into a thin line as she began to shake her head.

"It's _too_ loud." She mumbled, slowly bending down and retrieving her fallen spoon. She wandered to the sink to rinse it off, Addy's deep eyes still staring at her in astonishment.

"What is wrong with you?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, her hand freezing in motion as she did so.

"It's so loud and hot in here, _Addy_."

"It's Christmas Eve, _Bella_ , I was singing to Christmas music. Heaven forbid."

They stared at one another again, both of their anger rising with every passing second.

"You always have some excuse to be annoying, _don't you_?" Bella shook her head again and turned her attention back towards the mashed potatoes.

Every bit of self control within Addy's small body was lost in that moment.

"And you always have an excuse to be a bitch, _don't you_?"

She stared and waited as her words sunk into Bella's brain, the brunette inhaling deeply through her nose.

From the living room, Embry listened with careful ears, trying to act as if he wasn't hearing the chaos unravel. He tensed up at Addyson's words, he knew how angry she must've been to talk to Bella like that. She loved her cousin more than anything, for her to freak out signaled her breaking point.

"I'm heartbroken, Addy! You wouldn't know what it's like!" For the first time in months, Bella raised her voice.

"No, I don't! But I do know that I wouldn't shut down and mope around like a damn zombie!" Addy raised her voice to match that of her cousin, both girls turning to face one another.

Charlie startled in his seat, his eyebrows raising and his eyes flicking towards the yells from the kitchen. Embry bit the inside of his lip.

"You don't understand!"

"I understand how useless you are now!"

"Screw you, Addy! You haven't even tried to help me!"

Addy squealed with anger, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"How dare you! I've done nothing but try for the last two months! Screw you, Bella! Screw you!"

Charlie jumped from his recliner and rushed into the kitchen, Embry directly behind him. They bustled into the kitchen in time for a chunk of mashed potatoes to fly through the air, effectively hitting Addy on the temple and sliding down her face.

She sucked in a breath of air before her hand shot towards the counter behind her, gripping at a handful of green beans from the large bowl. They were thrown before anyone could make a sound, splashing upon contact with Bella's nose.

Everyone moved all at once, the girls towards one another, Charlie towards Bella and Embry towards Addyson. They pushed the girls backwards, each garbling out words in attempt to diffuse the situation at hand.

Never in a million years would Charlie have been able to guess that Bella and Addy would get into a fight. That was when he knew something much bigger was going on.

Embry took Addyson's reddened face into his hands, rubbing the mashed potatoes away from her cheek and stroking her skin in attempts to calm her down.

She melted against his touch, small tears finally slipping from her eyes. Her hands shot up to wipe them away in embarrassment, Embry's arms slipping around her waist in comfort as she did so.

He could feel her frustration radiating off of her in waves through the imprint, his eyebrows crinkling with discontent.

Charlie ushered Bella to the other room, the two whispering with one another sharply.

"You're okay, Addyson. I'm right here." Embry tightened her grip around her and her small body crushed itself against his. His warm consumed her and she could feel her aggregation rolling away as her form molded into his.

She sniffled and calmed herself, feeling Embry's large hand rubbing circles onto her back.

"We've never fought before." She mumbled, her voice muffled she spoke into his chest. He nodded though and kissed the top of her head.

She fidgeted under his grasp and brought her face up, pressing her lips against his in order to ground herself. And she succeeded.

Embry brought her back to earth. And though she could feel everything unravelling, she knew Embry would hold her together.


	11. Homemade Soup and Motorcycles

Just over two weeks had passed since the Christmas Eve incident. Those weeks had been spent nearly entirely silent in the Swan household.

Addy had taken to riding to school with Madison and her brother once again, she couldn't stand to be in the same vehicle as Bella- as if the latter would even allow her to be.

"Wait, so you launched a handful of green beans at her?" Jacob cackled out, holding his belly.

Addy released a puff of giggles, her eyes squinting shut, "It was the closest thing to me!"

Jacob laughed again, a big booming laugh that nearly rattled his garage.

"But really," he began once he had calmed, "what the hell is going on between you and Bella?"

Addy sighed and shrugged, her lips falling into a pout as her fingers found a fray in the beat-up couch. "She's been like a zombie ever since the Cullens left. I don't know what's wrong with her, Jacob! We thought it would blow over but it hasn't. She hasn't gotten any better," she paused for a moment and sucked in a deep breath, "Uncle Charlie is thinking of sending her home."

Jacob's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Charlie wouldn't do that! He was so excited for her to come here, he wouldn't-"

" _Jake_ , he's scared. She's scaring him."

Her eyes were wide and grave and Jacob knew exactly what Charlie was fearing.

"But where would you go?"

Addy giggled at Jacob, rubbing her hand on his arm tenderly, "Don't worry, Jakey, I'd stay here. Uncle Charlie and I talked about it when Bella ran away. Even if she goes, I want to stay with him."

Relief flooded Jacob's veins, he couldn't lose his friendship with Addy. He had already lost Embry- a topic him and Addy never brought up once- but he had at least been able to maintain it with Addy, even though her and Embry were dating. The thought of her moving back to Florida practically enraged him.

Addy had truly worked hard to uphold her relationship with Jacob. He had been her first actual best friend in Forks, they just clicked. They laughed at one another's jokes and antics like there was no tomorrow, but they could also talk about the deepest things in life.

Things had undoubtably grown weird for a short time when Embry had phased and been forced to cut off his friendship with Jacob, while also trying to build a relationship with Addy. She had questioned him relentlessly as to why he had dropped Quil and Jacob, though he couldn't have told her until the time was right. And despite Jacob's anger and curiosity, he knew that berating Addy for answers would do him no good. She was good at keeping secrets.

Days passed before Charlie told Bella that he thought she should go home. She threw herself into a fit and spontaneously created plans to hang out with Jessica that night.

Addy had scoffed from her position on the front steps- Bella _hated_ Jessica.

"So she's actually out of the house tonight? She's with a friend?" Embry was shocked to say the least as Addyson told him of Bella's whereabouts.

She nodded enthusiastically, Embry widening his eyes skeptically before releasing a puff of air from his mouth.

"Well, it's about damn time."

She had giggled in response, leaning forward to kiss him briefly. His knuckles gently grazed her cheek and she instinctively melted against his touch.

Embry felt blessed, to say the least. Addyson had accepted everything wonderfully- the legends, the pack, the imprint. She loved it all, she graciously jumped into his wild world. She loved the guys, and her and Emily had grown quite fond of one another.

Addyson looked up to Emily for a multitude of reasons- her strength, her kindness and hospitality, her patience, all of it. Addyson hoped that she could one day grow to be just like her.

Charlie had taken to Embry in an odd way. He found the young man's infatuation with his niece quite interesting, he found himself watching them frequently. Not because of a lack of trust for the teenagers- he didn't want to get involved in that sort of thing, and he was fairly positive that Addy wasn't the type of kid he'd have to worry about with boys. But he did feel a strange wave of apprehension each time he witnessed the adoration-filled look of affection that came across Embry's features each time he looked at Addy. There was something so solid and devoted within those glances, something very peculiar for just a teenage boy. He'd quickly try and shake off these feelings, being grateful that Embry seemed to be much more " _normal_ " than Edward had been.

It was because of this trust and overall desire to avoid involvement that Charlie left to go fishing with Billy and Jacob that night. He was fairly content that day; Bella had actually left the house to go out with a friend and Addy was safely at home with Embry.

Addy bustled about the kitchen, humming a song to herself as she prepared a late dinner for herself and Embry. She had been carefully watching Emily for weeks, trying to pick up tips on cooking and so far she felt as if she was doing well.

Embry watched her with amazement and adoration, his chin resting in his hand as he sat at the small kitchen table. She wore a simple pair of black leggings and a loose gray long sleeved shirt, her hair haphazardly tossed into a low sitting bun as she cooked. Her tiny body fluttered around the room and his eyes never strayed from her.

She was a work of art, hand-sculpted to perfection. Her small body, her dainty features, her sharp jaw and full lips and button nose, her bright smile and her eyes that seemed to twinkle just for him.

She was too good for him and he felt it with every fiber of his being. How could he have been so lucky to have been given her as a soulmate?

"Addyson?"

"Hm?"

She turned to him and quirked an eyebrow, his heartbeat picking up. He sighed in content and stood from his chair, meandering towards her casually and snaking his arms around her waist. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and clasping her hands behind his neck.

For a moment he simply stared at her pretty face, taking in that very moment. He knew that no matter what he might face, be it a demonic vampire or an entire army of the sort, he'd fight to get back to that perfect face.

"Embry, what is it?" She raised an eyebrow again, a finger twirling a stray strand of his hair around itself. Her touch shot sparks down his spine.

He placed a gentle kiss on her nose and she giggled, curling her body closer to her.

"If I could pick anyone in the world, I'd still pick you. A million times over." He spoke quietly to her, her deep eyes staring back at him in admiration. She believed him whole-heartedly, she knew his words reined only truth and every part of her knew it.

"Oh _Embry_." She giggled in delight and pressed her lips to his for a moment, savoring the sweet sensation that infiltrated her entire being with every kiss.

She bounded back to the stove, stirring the homemade chicken noodle soup and deeply inhaling the savory fumes. Pouring off two bowls and settling down across the table from Embry, Addy was pleased with herself. She smiled in personal triumph that she had successfully cooked something.

"What're you smiling about, goofball?" Embry chuckled, his eyes lighting up as he stared at her. She giggled and shrugged, smiling as she gestured towards the bowls.

"I made soup, Embry! All by myself! Aren't you proud of me?"

Embry laughed out loud, his hand shooting across the table to grasp hers as he did so. Her lips pouted and her eyebrows scrunched together, shoving away his hand.

"Don't laugh at me!"

He laughed even harder, Addy's mouth dropping open in mock-offense.

"I'm not laughing at you! Addyson, I-"

"Don't." She finally broke and giggled, shaking her head and taking a bite of her soup.

"Addyson-"

"I don't want to hear your fake apologies." She giggled out, gesturing with her hand as he began laughing again.

They enjoyed one another's company constantly. Despite the fact that they spent a large majority of their time with each other, they never got sick of it.

Having decided that her soup was a success, they ate it with content, chattering about whatever came to their minds, sharing stories and memories.

A car pulled into the driveway, Embry's keen hearing picking it up immediately.

"Bella's home," he mumbled. The corner of Addy's mouth curled up and she groaned.

The door opened shortly after, and the sound of Bella tripping on a pair of shoes alerted her presence specifically. Addy snorted and covered her mouth to muffle her giggles, Embry smirking as he shot a warning glance in her direction.

Bella stumbled into the kitchen, her eyes widening as she took in the couple sitting at the table. Addy and Bella stared at one another for a moment, unspoken words flying in between them like fireworks.

Embry coughed and looked back down at his soup, absentmindedly stirring it with pursed lips.

After another minute Addy broke the eye-contact, sighing, "I made soup. There's more on the stove if you want some."

"Thanks."

Bella mumbled, turning on her heel and hurrying up the stairs to her room.

Addy sighed and dropped her head into her hands, Embry watching with discontent.

"I think you two should talk about it, Addyson."

She looked to him with raised eyebrows, her eyes filled to the brim with curiosity.

"What is there to talk about? I tried to help her and she didn't even acknowledge it, she said I didn't do anything! If she wants to wither away because some bloodsucker left her, then she can be my guest." She shrugged and poked at the now cooled soup, her jaw going hard.

Embry pursed his lips. Though impressed with the term used to describe the Cullens, he couldn't help but be concerned with the fact that Addyson had truly given up on her cousin.

 **XXX**

The following evening, Addy was more than concerned by the phone-call she received from her best friend.

"Wait, she brought you what?"

"Motorcycles, Addy. She wants me to fix them up with her and teach her how to ride!"

Addy could detect the excitement in his voice, something she was less than pleased with.

"You're not actually going to do it, _right_?"

The line fell silent for a moment.

"Well," he sighed, "yeah, actually, I am."

"What? Jacob, are you insane? It's Bella! She'll kill herself on one of those things."

Realization set in.

"Oh my God, Jacob, you can't!"

"Addy! Calm down. Bella wouldn't do that. You ever think that maybe she wants to spend time with me?"

She could practically hear him smirking on the other end and she felt her blood boil. Did Jacob really think that Bella cared about him? The only person she cared about was Edward and he was gone.

Addy scoffed, "You're delusional."

"Whatever, Addy."

She felt her eyes widen. Was he really mad at her?

The phone clicked off.

He was really mad at her.

"Bella!" She called up the stairs, knowing the older girl would be in her room by then. But there was no answer. And so she marched up the stairs and straight into Bella's room.

The brunette looked up from her book, her eyes cold towards her cousin.

"What?"

"Why would you ask Jacob to help you do such a stupid thing?"

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she jumped to her feet to slam the door shut behind Addy.

"Shh! Don't talk so loud!"

"Why?" Addy's eyes lit up with interest, "wouldn't you hate for Uncle Charlie to find out that you were trying to do something so stupid?"

Bella clamped her jaw, her eyes filled with warning, "You wouldn't dare."

Addy smirked and they stared at one another.

"I wouldn't dare? That's funny, Bella, that you assume that you know me well enough to know if I would or wouldn't."

Bella rolled her eyes and plopped back onto her bed, "Don't be so dramatic Addy. I've known you since you were born."

Addy giggled and shook her head, casually leaning back against the door, "That's the thing, though. You used to know me, and I used to know you. Until we came here, and then you decided that I wasn't worth knowing- no, no no. That no one except Edward was worth knowing, as a matter of fact. And so now, I don't know who you are anymore, and you certainly don't know who I am anymore."

Bella stared up at her small cousin, letting her words sink in. And Addy stared right back.

" _Get out_."

Addy nodded wordlessly and opened the door. She shot a pointed glare at Bella once more before slamming the door shut, slowly walking back downstairs.


	12. Cliff Jumping

**Thank you so much everyone for all of the positive feedback! I look forward to continuing the story with all of you!**

 **XXX**

"I mean, motorcycles, really? Bella and motorcycles? That's ridiculous!" Addy squealed, sighing and leaning her back against Embry's knees. His hands found her shoulders and began to rub gentle circles into her muscles, the blonde molding into his touch.

Jared cackled from across the room, his eyes bright with laughter, "Isn't Bella the most uncoordinated human being ever?"

"And Black is really helping her?" Paul asked, his eyebrows scrunching together, "Damn, that kid's dumber than I thought."

"Almost as dumb as you, huh, Paul?" Jared snickered, ducking his head as a plate was launched in his direction.

Addy laughed, turning her head to see Embry following suit.

"That better not have been one of my plates, Paul Lahote!"

The room fell silent and all eyes shot to Paul, his bottom lip getting caught between his teeth. Though one of the kindest women, Emily was also one of the most intense women they had ever encountered.

"Was it?"

The room stayed silent. Paul silently begged everyone to stay quiet, his eyes pleading as Jared began to smirk.

Jared had just sucked in a breath of air when Paul was on top of him, his hands throwing out to cover Jared's mouth as the recliner toppled over from his force.

"Paul!" Emily's voice filled the house and the living room erupted into laughter.

Addy treasured her evenings spent at Emily's house. There was always a warm glow within the cozy home, one could always feel safe and wanted there. Yummy smells lingered in the air throughout the day and there was always someone to talk to or laugh with.

At one point before dinner, Paul went off to patrol and Sam came home- peppering Emily's scars with kisses as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She would simply giggle and nestle closer to him, mumbling mock-scoldings for making a scene in front of everyone.

"Jacob Black has to be next, there's no doubt about it." Sam began as they sat down for dinner. Jared mumbled an agreement and nodded as he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Embry grinned, looking to Addyson with excitement. She smiled back up at him, knowing he would be ecstatic to have his best friend join him soon.

She couldn't help but worry, though. Despite that no good was coming from their "friendship", Bella was growing attached to Jacob's presence. She hardly ever screamed at night on the days when she was with him. She knew that when he phased, Bella would be left alone again to wallow in her own pity.

Addy gulped and sighed, turning back to her food.

"Bella is going to be fine, Addy."

Sam spoke from across the table. Though he was a hard nut to crack, his ability to pick up on emotions never faltered.

Addy pursed her lips and shrugged, Sam exhaling before trying again.

"I doubt those Cullens will be staying away from her for good." His voice was bitter with the fact that he firmly believed they would be back.

Embry's hand found Addyson's kneecap, squeezing it tenderly and laying it to rest there while they ate. Every feeling of apprehension and worry fled her body as butterflies infiltrated her being, a feeling of warmth coming with them.

The following day, Addy found herself tagging along with the pack as they hiked up the cliffs above First Beach. Though Embry had argued that it was too dangerous for Addyson, she was having none of it. She wanted to be a part of things and spend time with her boys.

"Jareddddd," Addy whined, her bottom lip jutting out to form a pout. He turned around to look at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Will you carry me?"

He stared at her for a moment, sighing and giving in much to her delight. She squealed with giddiness as she jumped onto his back, Embry watching with careful eyes and a faint grin on his lips.

He had to be the luckiest guy on earth.

"Jesus, Addy, have a sandwich! You weigh nothing!" Jared laughed, hoisting her up further on his back as she giggled along, gently swatting the top of his head.

"That's exactly why she's not jumping from the top cliff! She's too little and it's too cold out." Embry was absolutely dead-set against his fragile imprint taking part in their recreation. She didn't have the werewolf ability to just brush it off, she could actually hurt herself.

"Oh c'mon, Embry, she's a tough girl, she'll be fine." Paul shoved into him, winking at Addy as she nodded approvingly.

She hopped down from Jared's back, moving towards Embry and reaching up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his jaw, "I'll jump off a lower one, if that'll make you feel better."

Electricity coursed through his body from the point of contact, much like it did every time Addyson touched him. He sighed and his arm wound instinctively around her waist.

"You can come with me if you want." She grinned up at him and he nodded, giving in. At least he could protect her if he was there.

They reached the top of the cliffs, the wind beating against them, whipping Addy's hair around her face. She giggled and held her hoodie closer to her body, Embry pulling her closer against his side.

The guys stripped of their shirts, all making bets on who could do the best flip or make the biggest splash.

Addy plopped onto the ground beside the edge of the cliff, her eyes scanning the scenery in front of her before leaning forwards to look over.

"Addyson! Please be careful."

She felt Embry's hands grasp her shoulders, his mouth coming down to press a kiss against her temple. She smiled and rested her hands upon his, looking up to meet his eyes with affection.

"I will be, it's okay." She leaned up to kiss him quickly, patting his hands and shooing him to be with the guys once more.

 **XXX**

Jacob had finished his and Bella's bikes and that afternoon they took off to try them out. He was proud of his work and even prouder with the thought that Bella must like him. They had spent the last two weeks together working on the bikes, there was no way that she didn't have feelings for him.

With the bikes strapped into the back of Bella's truck, the duo began their trek.

They spoke casually until Bella's eyes grew to the size of saucers and she tore the truck off of the dirt road, throwing it into park and jumping out.

"Jacob! They're fighting!" She cried, gesturing towards the struggling men at the top of a large cliff.

He came from behind her, laughing out loud as she turned to him with distress, her hair disheveled and her eyes still wide. He merely continued to laugh, holding onto his belly to Bella's alarm.

"They're not actually fighting, Bella! They're cliff jumping, it's fun. It gives you a rush."

He gestured towards the first of them actually jumping.

"A _rush_ ," the words escaped past her lips quietly as she looked up to the cliff once more.

"Yeah, of course Sam and his friends like to be show-offs and jump from the highest, most of us just stick to the lower ones."

Another one of them jumped, doing a front flip in the air.

"Is that Embry?" Bella noticed one of the lankier men, his hair slightly longer than the others. Jacob nodded gravely, his mouth coming to form a thin line across his face.

"Yup," he nodded, "he joined a couple months back. It all starts the same. First you miss a couple weeks of school, and when you come back, you're different. You're one of Sam's little followers." He chuckled dryly, "You know, the funny thing is, Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. And just look at him now."

Bella watched on with curiosity, her eyes landing on a much smaller body sitting near the edge, blonde hair whipping around her. She felt her stomach in her throat.

That was Addy.

The wind carried a giggle towards Bella, the small blonde's head tossing back with laughter.

Bella was mortified. She _knew_ that was Addy.

Embry cupped Addy's small face in his hands, kissing her hard, before jumping off the cliff, releasing a whoop as he did so. Addy laughed again, clapping her hands together before looking to the last one- Sam.

He said something to her and she nodded enthusiastically, hopping to her feet.

Bella watched the scene unfold in slow motion.

Addy stripped off her gray hoodie and her black leggings, ending clad in only her white bikini. She carelessly tossed her clothes to the side and nodded to Sam.

He lowered himself, allowing for her to hop onto his back.

Before Bella could find any words, Sam had jumped. Addy squealed in delight as they dropped towards the cold water below.

They hit with a heavy splash, plummeting deep into the blue abyss.

Embry felt his stomach drop as he watched Addy's small body go down with Sam's. Every fiber in his being exploded with fear, his body shooting down into the water in search of them.

He told her not to go! She told him she wouldn't! And she did it anyway!

Addy and Sam resurfaced, laughter pouring out as they did so. She finally released her hold from his neck, having clung on for dear life as they had jumped.

Embry resurfaced and launched himself towards her, throwing his arms around her tiny body and covering her face in wet and salt-watery kisses.

She giggled and casually brought her arms around his neck, effectively pressing their bodies against one another.

" _Embryyy_ ," she drawled out, "I'm perfectly fine! See!" She gestured down at herself. Though goosebumps dared to dapple her skin, the heat coming off of the wolves kept her moderately warm for the most part.

Embry's eyes scanned her over, a deep sigh of relief passing through his lips as he kissed her, knowing she was right there and she was safe.

"That was so much fun, Sam!" Addy turned her attention back to him, smiling brightly. He returned the gesture, chuckling as Embry glared at him.

"C'mon, let's get back to Emily's and get you warmed up." Embry rubbed at her arms tenderly, kissing her forehead before pulling her close once more as they swam back to shore.

 **XXX**

After the great failed attempt at Jacob teaching her how to ride a motorcycle, Bella found herself back at home, nestled into the corner of the couch. Charlie was at the Clearwater's for the evening and God only knew where Addy was.

The door opened and Bella sighed.

Addy's small frame entered the living room, her eyes landing on her older cousin. She pursed her lips as they stared at one another, the tension in the room almost visible.

She shook her head slowly, gripping the ends of her hair and squeezing out more water onto the floor.

The house fell silent as Addy padded towards the stairs.

"Did you have fun today?"

Bella's voice broke the silence, Addy coming to a halt. She slowly turned around to poke her head back into the living room, an eyebrow cocked.

Bella stared in anticipation.

Addy slowly nodded, shrugging slightly before she spun on her heels to leave again.

"Was it a rush?"

She stopped in her tracks again, her lips pursing and her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. She hesitantly entered the living room to sit in Charlie's recliner, her eyes narrowing as she watched Bella.

"What does it matter?"

They stared at each other.

"I'm just curious."

Addy's eyebrows shot up.

"You haven't been curious about my life in months."

Bella sighed and Addy shrugged.

"Jake said it gives you a rush."

"Okay?"

They stared at one another again. Addy shook her head again and got up, ready to jump in a warm shower.

"Jake also said Sam runs a gang, and Jared, Paul, and Embry are in it too. I don't think you should be hanging out with them."

Addy's head whipped around, her mouth dropping open as she rested a hand against the doorframe. Her anger built up and she felt the words tumble out of her mouth before she could even stop them.

"Well at least I never hung out with bloodsuckers."


	13. Another Member

**I cannot thank you all enough for all of the favorites, follows, and especially reviews! I love hearing back what you guys are thinking and what'd you'd like to see more of. So without further ado, here we go!**

 **XXX**

 _ **Nine Years Ago, Pensacola Beach, Florida**_

 _Addy and Bella played with one another on the beach, the sun beating down on their small bodies. Addy, only six years old, basked in the sunshine, her baby skin tanning already. Bella, on the other hand, at age eight, found herself squinting at the bright nuisance as it burned her skin._

 _"Addy, I don't want to do this anymore! It's not fun!"_

 _Bella scooted away from their candle castle, her bottom lip jutting out. Addy looked up, her eyes wide with confusion._

 _"But why? We aren't done yet."_

 _They stared at one another, deep blue on deep brown._

 _Both girls were stubborn as bulls, even at a young age._

 _"This is boring. Can't we do something fun?"_

 _Addy bit her lip, "I'm having fun."_

 _They stared at one another again and Bella found herself fiddling with a small shell in the sand beside her. Addy's hands continued to push sand into a mold for a tower, her eyes slowly falling back onto the project at hand._

 _Bella grew aggravated, her foot kicking out and hitting the sand castle. One end of it toppled down._

 _Addy's face dropped, her mouth falling open and her hands stopping mid-motion. Bella's eyes widened, slowly realizing what she had done._

 _"Bella!" Addy screeched, small tears already pooling up in her eyes._

 _"Addy, I didn't mean to, I-"_

 _"You ruined it!" The tears fell down her face rapidly, her hands coming up to grab at her cheeks as a method of self-soothing._

 _Bella stood up, beginning towards Addy. The small blonde hopped to her feet, her eyes never leaving her destroyed castle as she scuttled backwards._

 _"No! You didn't like it and you ruined it!"_

 _"It was a accident!" Bella reached out again, her hand just barely grazing Addy's wrist before she yanked it out of reach._

 _"Don't touch me!"_

 _She turned on her heels and fled the scene, running towards the back deck of her home. Her mother sat at the patio set, a glass of lemonade in front of her as she chatted with Renee._

 _"Mommy," Addy cried, slowing as she got to the steps._

 _Pamela looked up, her eyes meeting her daughter with alarm._

 _Addy's tanned face was coated in partially dried streams of tears, new ones still threatening to fall. Her hands were dirty, sand still clinging to her damp bathing suit._

 _"Oh baby, what happened?" Pamela's hands reached out, Addy falling against her mother and allowing more tears to come out._

 _Bella hobbled up the steps just moments after, her face distraught as she met her own mother's eyes._

 _"Bella didn't want to play anymore and then she kicked my sandcastle down." Addy sobbed, her mother rubbing circles on her back._

 _Renee's eyes shot to Bella, her mouth a thin line, "Isabella Marie Swan, did you do that?"_

 _Bella's mouth opened and closed for a few moments as she searched for the right words, Pamela mumbled quiet words of comfort into Addy's ear._

 _"Mom it was a accident! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to play anymore because it was boring but I didn't kick it on purpose."_

 _Renee sighed and shared a glance with Pamela before nodding, motioning for Bella to approach her. Bella sighed but did so, finding a seat on her mother's lap._

 _"I'm sure you didn't mean to ruin her castle. But you still did, sweetie, and you still hurt her feelings. I think you should apologize, and offer to build a new one with her. Okay?" Renee spoke in a hushed tone, Bella leaning in to hear her._

 _Bella chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, sliding from her mother's lap and slowly wandering towards Addy and Pamela._

 _"Addy?" She touched Addy's arm, the younger girl turning with wide eyes._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I'm sorry I kicked your sandcastle. I didn't mean to."_

 _Addy stared at her and sighed, slowly pulling herself from Pamela's grasp to stand in front of her cousin._

 _"Do you wanna make a new one?"_

 _Addy pursed her lips and sighed, her right foot wiggling against the hardwood deck._

 _"I guess." She shrugged, a little grin forming._

 _Bella smiled and hugged her little cousin, Renee and Pamela smiling at their daughters as they ran back to the beach hand-in-hand._

 **XXX**

 **Present Day**

Addy sighed, thinking back to hers and Bella's first fight on the beach. Things were so simple: Bella apologized and they went back to normal, building back up what had been broken.

But things weren't that simple anymore.

It wouldn't be just an apology to put back together what was broken now; too much damage had been done.

It wasn't just a sandcastle this time, it was a whole foundation of trust, it was reliance, it was downright respect for one another.

It was all gone.

Following her comment in regards to bloodsuckers, she had fled to her room and slammed the door, leaving Bella in the living room with her mouth agape. She had later knocked on Addy's door, telling her to open it up and talk about things.

Bella needed to know how Addy knew about the "bloodsuckers."

No one else knew.

Right?

The following day Addy woke up bright and early, making toast for herself before changing into her running clothes and heading off. Given the fact that her world practically revolved around a pack of werewolves, she knew better than to run in the woods- opting to take a route through the center of Forks.

She couldn't bare to be in the same house as Bella when she knew she would be bombarded with questions at their next interaction. She was already dreading it.

"Addy! Hey!"

She slowed as she heard her name, turning to meet the light eyes of Mike Newton. She looked up, noting that she was directly in front of his family's shop.

"Uhm, hey, Mike." She chuckled, swiping the back of her hand across her forehead.

"So how's Bella doing?"

Addy stared at him for a minute, sighing and slowly shaking her head. She was so sick of hearing about her cousin, so sick of the constant worry that everyone had for her.

"She's fine." Addy shrugged, averting eye contact.

"Well can you let her know that I'm always there for her?"

For a moment, Addy could only stare at him. She inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Listen, I'm really sorry, but I have to go." She shook her head, releasing a deep huff of air before waving slightly and taking off running again.

She returned home shortly after, hopping upstairs to call her mother. Their talks had grown relatively awkward, though, given that the information Addy could give her was so limited.

Her and Bella didn't speak anymore and when they did, they were arguing. She couldn't tell her mother that.

Her boyfriend was a shapeshifting werewolf and fought vampires. She couldn't tell her mother that either.

Bella's ex boyfriend was among the very vampires that her own boyfriend fought. She especially couldn't tell her mother that.

 **XXX**

"Addy! You're not going to keep avoiding me and this."

Addy grimaced and inhaled sharply, turning the corner at the top of the stairs and beelining for her room. Bella's foot came in between the door and the frame, her eyes hard with determination as she stared at her younger cousin.

" _Isabella_ , move your foot."

Bella's eyes widened and she pushed her body further into Addy's room, Addy leaned on her door.

" _Addyson_ , let me in."

They stared at one another again, each beginning to lose their patience even more.

"You know what? I don't need to be inside to find out why you called them bloodsuckers." Bella shrugged, holding her ground halfway through the doorway.

Addy giggled, shaking her head, "No, it's not going to work like that. You've kept me out of the loop since we got here. Now it's my turn."

"Grow up!"

"Me?! A leech dumped you and you turned useless, you grow up!"

"Don't call him that!"

"That's all he is!"

The door opened downstairs.

Both girls froze.

Charlie was home.

"Bella! Jacob's here to do homework." His voice carried up the stairs, a smirk lacing Addy's features.

"Better get going, Bells."

Bella shook her head, slowly removing her foot and going downstairs. Addy slammed the door, sighing and plopping on her bed to do her own homework.

The week passed, Friday coming along.

Addy, as per usual, found herself and Embry meandering around her house, making jokes with one another and treasuring each moment spent together.

"So where's Charlie?"

"Working on some case, I think."

"And Bella?"

Addy scoffed and shrugged, "Uncle Charlie said she's at the movies with friends, but she doesn't really have friends. I mean, she had to take mine."

Embry sighed.

He knew that Bella's newfound friendship with Jacob had negatively affected Addyson. It was Addyson who was originally friends with Jacob; they were best friends. Bella thought of Jacob as a child and couldn't find the time for him. Embry knew that she was hurt when Addyson saw how easily Jacob left her for Bella.

Embry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her temple tenderly, rubbing her arm.

"Jacob will be joining the pack soon anyway, he'll smarten up once he knows the truth."

Addy ignored his words, simply sighing and nestling closer to him. She didn't want Jacob's life to be ruined in order to see that her cousin was using him. She just wanted him to see it on his own and restore their friendship.

She missed Jacob.

Embry shuffled through Charlie's limited collection of movies and arose with a scary movie, tossing it into the DVD player and making his home on the couch beside Addyson.

Her body instinctively molded against his, her face reaching up to pepper his jaw with kisses. He felt his pulse race, a smile lighting up his features.

Addy was nearly asleep with her head resting upon her wolf's chest when the door opened and someone stumbled in. It didn't take a detective to know it was simply Bella tripping over the pile of shoes by the entrance.

Bella wandered into the living room, her eyes falling onto the couple on the couch with apprehension. Addy and Bella stared at one another.

"How was your movie?" Embry asked. He hated the tension that had become the norm when Addyson and Bella were around one another.

Bella shrugged, "It was fine," though her entire demeanor told a different story. She was quite shaken- her wide eyes, disheveled hair and nervous jitter being obvious tells.

A thought clicked in Embry's head.

"Was Jake there?"

Bella raised an eyebrow but nodded, her eyes falling to the floor uncomfortably.

"How was he?"

Bella squinted her eyes at Embry as he stared at her in question. Something about this wasn't right, she knew it.

"A little weird, honestly."

Embry felt a lump in his throat, "Weird?"

Bella nodded, "He felt hot. He said he just didn't feel well, so he went straight home after."

And Embry knew.

Jacob was about to phase.

His eyes snapped down to Addyson with a new light in them and then she too knew what was happening. She grinned slightly, his face mirroring hers for a moment before he stood up.

"Addyson, it's getting late, I didn't even realize the time. But I'll text you tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her before he left.

The door clicked shut behind him and Bella turned her attention back to Addy, her eyebrow raising once again.

"What was up with that?"

Addy raised an eyebrow back at her, "What was up with what?"

"He just got up and left."

"We lost track of time, he doesn't want his mom to worry." Addy shrugged, turning back to the television.

"So why'd you call, _him_ , a bloodsucker?" Bella crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorway. Addy never even looking in her direction.

"Because that's what he, _Edward_ , is." She shrugged, Bella wincing at his name.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't think it, I know it."

"You don't-"

" _Isabella_ , just drop it, okay?" Addy clicked off the tv, turning in her seat to face Bella. "I'm not a little kid anymore, and I'm not an idiot. Edward and his family are all vampires. It's not just your little secret anymore."

Bella was taken back, her mouth opening and shutting for a moment as she searched for an answer. Her mind was spinning, how could Addy know that? It was impossible, there was no way that she could've found out, but here she was, stating it just as calm as day.

Addy got up from the couch, walking past Bella and out of the living room, leaving her there in the doorway with her mouth still slightly open.

Later that night, a rock hitting her window pulled Addy from her sleep.

It was Embry.

He inhumanly launched himself up and into her room, a smile dancing on his face as he wrapped his arms around Addyson to pull her close. She relished in his warmth, breathing in his earthy scent.

" _Well_?" She asked, pulling back and staring up at his handsome face.

He broke out into a smile, "Jake phased! And boy, is he wigging out." He chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair.

Addy smiled up at him for a moment, "Is he okay, though?"

"Addyson, he was born to be the chief of this tribe. It's already as easy as breathing for him."

She couldn't help but release a breath of air. She was more than relived that he was okay.

"I've gotta head back now, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

Addy nodded in response and Embry smiled again, grasping her face and kissing her sweetly before exiting through the window.

Almost another week passed and Bella was going insane.

Jacob wasn't answering her phone calls and every time she called the house, Billy would merely say that Jacob was sick and couldn't talk.

Bella sighed as she dropped the phone onto the living room table once again. Charlie looked to her with pursed lips.

"No answer again?"

She shook her head no, "Billy just keeps saying he's sick. But if he's sick, then why can't he even talk to me?"

Charlie sighed and slowly shrugged. He didn't want to see his daughter fall back into another depression.

The next day, Bella's fears became coming true. She could hear Jacob's voice in her head, speaking of how Embry became a part of Sam's gang.

She knew he had to be a part of it.

After giving Quil a ride home, her suspicions were confirmed.

Her blood was boiling as she drove home afterwards, she was thankful that Charlie was working as she stormed into the house, managing to trip over another pair of shoes along the way.

She marched upstairs and threw open the door to Addy's room, the small blonde snapping her head upwards to look at her in confusion and alarm.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, taking a step into the brightly lit room and shutting the door, Addy's eyebrows raising as she put her books down on the bed.

"What did Sam and them do to him?"

Addy rolled her eyes and stood up, "They didn't do anything to him Bella, stop being insane."

Bella chuckled and shook her head, "I'm not being insane! Quil just told me! Now what did they do to him?"

"I'm only going to say it one more time! They didn't do anything to Jacob. They're helping him."

Bella recoiled as if she had been slapped.

"Are you really defending them right now, Addy? You're so sucked into it too that you don't even see what's wrong!"

Addy felt her mouth drop open in amusement and shock, "Oh my God, Bella, you have lost it!"

"No I haven't! I know the truth now!"

"You don't know half of the truth!"

They stared at one another, eyes hard and mouths set in thin lines.

"You can't hide the truth from me." Bella shook her head, shrugging.

Addy rolled her eyes again, "Get over yourself."

They stared at one another for a moment more before Bella stormed out of the room, effectively slamming the door behind her.


	14. Some Weird Shit

Addy sat on the kitchen counter, listening to Charlie and Harry chatter about their fishing plans for the day, sipping on a cup of apple juice.

"So, have you heard anything about those missing hikers?" Harry asked, Addy's eyes snapping towards him.

Embry had been keeping her updated on what was going on, how there appeared to be rogue vampires killing off these hikers. The pack had been running full-force in pursuit of them, fearing what might occur if they couldn't stop them.

"Well, nothing worth following so far. Everyone just keeps saying they're seeing bears- huge bears."

Addy gulped, her eyes trained on Harry nervously.

He nodded gravely, mumbling something about hoping they found it soon before turning around, his eyes coming to meet Addy's.

For a moment they simply stared at one another, a hint of question laying in Addy's deep eyes. Harry was among the council members that had found Sam after he first phased, he knew very well of the pack and their constant struggle to keep the area clear of vampires.

He winked at her, earning a small grin in turn. It was his way of reassuring her, the boys would be okay.

Bella burst into the house, her breathing heavy and her eyes full of distress. Charlie jumped into police officer mode right away, rushing to her. Addy and Harry watched on with curiosity.

"Dad I saw them!"

"What's the matter?"

"In the woods! They're not bears!"

Addy felt the color drain from her face.

Harry stiffened beside her.

"Dammit Bella, what the hell were you doing in the woods?"

"They're wolves. I mean, they're like, _huge_ wolves."

"Are you, sure about that, Bella?" Harry finally spoke, his voice laced with an underlying anger. Bella was unknowingly and foolishly putting the pack into danger.

Addy grit her teeth, fear already coursing through her body.

"Yeah! I just saw them! They were after," Bella paused, gulping, " _something._ " She shook her head.

Addy raised an eyebrow from her perch behind Harry.

They weren't just after something.

Harry groaned.

"Wolves," Charlie drawled out, "you saw them?"

Bella nodded eagerly.

Addy wanted to punch her in the face.

The room fell silent for a moment.

"Alright, well. Harry, you feel like going hunting instead? Get some guys together?" Charlie turned to Harry, the older man growing stiff as he nodded.

He turned to Addy, portraying a message with his eyes. She nodded and hopped down from the counter.

"Harry, would you mind dropping me off at Embry's along the way?"

He nodded in response to her immediately, knowing she meant Sam and Emily's house.

Bella stared at Charlie, both sighing at one another.

Harry and Addy fled to La Push, Addy hurrying into Sam and Emily's as soon as her feet hit the ground. She was past the point of knocking, throwing open the door and rushing inside.

Emily looked up from the bowl in her hand, the other one stopping the stirring motion to stare at the small girl with alarm.

"Where are the guys?"

"They're outside playing football, what's wrong, Addy?"

Addy sighed and came forward, Emily putting down the bowl.

"Bella was out in the woods and she saw them, she told Charlie and now he's putting together a hunting party to go after them."

Emily's face paled, both girls going to throw open the back door.

The guys stopped their game, everyone turning to them in alarm.

Embry found Addyson's face immediately, hurrying to her side in an instant. His hand found her cheek in adoration and he did a once-over to make sure she was okay.

"What's wrong?"

Addy explained what had happened with Bella and Charlie, regarding Harry and the hunting party as well.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Leave it to Bella," Paul grumbled, shaking his head.

Addy's eyes scanned across the guys, landing on a new face.

It was Jacob.

The mood immediately lightened.

"Jake!" Addy cried, launching herself off the porch and careening towards him. His arms wrapped around her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled in delight and he set her down.

"Welcome to the pack, big guy." She smiled up at him, ecstatic that he finally knew the secret.

He released a big belly laugh and nodded, gleaming down at her before looking to the pack surrounding him.

"Inside, now. We're going to figure this out." Sam began towards the house, the others following in pursuit. Jacob and Addy trailed behind, laughing and joking with one another.

They easily fell back into their old friendship.

 **XXX**

Days had passed filled with the pack avoiding the hunting party, with the help of Harry Clearwater.

Addy sighed from Emily's table, her cheeks resting in her hands as she watched Emily make another batch of muffins. She loved watching her cook. She had spent the whole morning with Emily, watching her every motion and helping at every chance.

The sound of an approaching vehicle in the driveway pulled Addy from her trance, her eyes flickering towards the screen door as voices began to carry.

But why did the guys have a vehicle? They always ran wherever they needed to go.

Addy cocked an eyebrow and watched curiously.

Jared entered the house, finding Addy's eyes immediately.

She cocked an eyebrow, Jared's shooting upwards as he clicked his tongue.

" _Wow_ ," he mouthed, Addy's eyebrow crinkling even more.

" _What_?" She mouthed back.

He chuckled, shaking his head and snatching a fresh muffin off the counter.

Embry entered next, his eyes easily finding Addy and lighting up with adoration. She smiled and he hurried over, leaning down to kiss her sweetly before finding the muffins. He stuck one into his mouth before handing another to Addy, rubbing her shoulder tenderly as he sat down beside her.

"Are you guys hungry? Like I have to ask." Emily giggled, pouring off two cups of orange juice for them.

The screen door creaked open once more and Addy felt her stomach in her throat.

Bella wearily took a step inside the home, her eyes wandering around the house before coming to land on Addy. Accusation set across her features and her mouth had just opened for words before Emily spoke.

"Who's this?"

Addy pursed her lips as she stared back at Bella.

"Bella Swan, _my cousin_." She gritted out the last words, having even forgotten that she held any connection to Bella anymore.

"Who else?" Jared grumbled, rolling his eyes as he took another monstrous bite out of his muffin.

Bella leaned against the door frame, her eyes landing on Emily and her scars.

"Hm," Emily mused, "so you're the vampire girl."

Addy giggled, picking at a piece of muffin before popping it into her mouth. She laid her legs across Embry's lap, his free hand finding her knee cap to rub.

Bella watched them skeptically for a moment. Addy was hardly ever home anymore and she quickly realized that this was where she always was. She was so comfortable, she was practically glowing.

"So you're," Bella paused, taking a few steps into the house, "you're the wolf girl."

Addy crinkled her nose at Bella's awkwardness, Embry leaning over to kiss it.

Emily smirked, "Guess so." She giggled, "Well, an engaged one."

She picked up the platter of muffins, placing it onto the table in time for Jared and Embry to grab more. Emily's hands came out to grab their wrists, "Save some for your brothers! And, ladies first."

"I gave Addyson one!" Embry defended, gesturing to the half-eaten mass in front of Addy.

"Muffin?" Emily ignored him, speaking to Bella and gesturing towards the pile on the table.

"Sure, thanks." Bella shrugged, coming forwards to receive one.

Addy's eyes watched her carefully, she didn't like that she was there, intruding on her perfect world. She sighed and bit down on another chunk of muffin, Embry's hand gripping her knee just a little tighter.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily shook her head, Bella watching her as she leaned against the wooden ladder across the small room.

"He didn't say anything to me." Bella shook her head, her fingers twiddling with the paper around the muffin.

"That's a wolf thing," Embry shrugged, "alphas orders get obeyed wether we want them to or not. Oh and check it out! We can hear each other's thoughts." He smirked, Addy grinning over at him.

Regardless of the strife the came with it, she knew that Embry loved his pack and he loved being a wolf.

"Would you shut up? These are trade secrets! _Dammit_! This chick runs with vampires!" Jared gestured towards her accusingly, Addy laughing out loud at him before nodding in agreement. Embry shrugged and smirked.

"You can't really run with vampires... because they're fast."

Addy scoffed at Bella, her eyes rolling before she could even stop herself. Bella sent her a pointed look.

"Yeah? Well we're faster." Jared smirked, taking another muffin from the pile and biting into it.

"Freaked out yet, Bells?" Addy finally spoke, her eyebrow arched dangerously.

"They're not the first monsters I've met." Bella shrugged. Addy's mouth fell open.

"They're _not_ monsters. Your bloodsuckers are the only monsters here."

Embry's hand found her arm, rubbing it as Jared released a cackle of laughter, patting her head with approval.

Bella visibly recoiled as if she had been slapped.

The door creaked open again and Sam entered, his eyes already wide, "Wow, everything I've heard has been right, you two _do_ fight constantly and you do like weird." He shook his head before greeting Emily, kissing her and her scars lovingly.

Paul marched in, throwing a wink in Addy's direction before plopping down across the table from her, his hand already deep in muffins. Jake followed in slowly, leaning against the doorway as he stared at Bella.

"Sorry." Paul turned back to look at Bella, smirking as he choked out the forced words. He quickly whipped back around to begin eating his muffin.

"Cough it up." Embry smirked, reaching his hand over to Jared in triumph. The latter scoffed but shoved his hand into his pocket and handed over a five dollar bill.

Jacob cocked his head outside to Bella and she silently followed, looking to Addy only long enough to squint her eyes in disgust. Addy glared at her, gritting her teeth.

 **XXX**

"How could you keep that from me?" Bella asked, leaning in the doorway of Addy's bedroom.

"You kept Edward's secret from me." Addy shrugged, mumbling as she pushed her homework to the side.

The cousins stared at one another for a moment before Addy sighed and gestured towards the open space on her bed. Bella hesitated, but slowly wandered over and sat down. They faced each other and for a moment they only stared at one another.

Bella couldn't help but notice how much Addy had changed in appearance. She looked older- so much older. They had been there together for over a year and she had somehow missed her little cousin growing up.

Her birthday would be coming up in just a few weeks. Addy would be 16, she'd be learning to drive.

How could she have missed that?

"I couldn't tell you about Edward, I-"

"And I couldn't tell you about Embry and the guys, Bella."

"No," Bella shook her head, "it's more than just for secrets sake with Edward."

Addy raised an eyebrow.

"If the Volturi were to find out that you knew about the existence of vampires, they would've killed you, or turned you."

Addy winced, "Who are the Volturi?"

"They're basically like vampire royalty," she explained, "they make the rules and if the rules aren't followed, people die."

"I didn't realize it was like that," Addy sighed, pursing her lips as her eyes fell to her lap.

They fell silent.

"Listen, I'm," Bella breathed out loudly, "I'm sorry."

Addy looked up to her with wide eyes and for a moment she could only stare. She gulped.

"I'm sorry too."

Despite their apologies, they knew that that wasn't going to just fix things. It wouldn't all fall back together like nothing had happened.

Bella left shortly after that.

 **XXX**

Days began passing smoothly and Addy would have even dared to say that things were getting better with Bella. And Bella was volunteering to leave the house again. She spent some time on the reservation with Jacob as he explained more about being a wolf to her.

Despite that the guys were all on high alert on the search for Victoria, Embry managed to spend every free moment with Addyson. He apologized relentlessly for not being able to spend more time with her, though she knew that things were tough for the guys and she understood.

"Well, kiddo, looks like it's just us for the day, huh?" Charlie plopped down into his recliner, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She giggled and nodded, "I guess so! Is there anything special you want to do?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "You know me, Addy. I'm happy right here."

"Well," she pursed her lips, "how about I make lunch and we watch a movie?"

Charlie grinned at her as she stood up. He was glad to have her around, he knew that he wouldn't have gotten through most things with Bella if it weren't for her. And he certainly wouldn't have someone to brighten up the room like she did.

She was humming along to herself in the kitchen and making sandwiches when she heard Charlie answer the phone. She thought nothing of it.

Until the phone hit the floor.

"Uncle Charlie?" She called, poking her head around the corner.

He stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open in shock.

Addy put down what was in her hands, wiping them off on a cloth before hesitantly moving towards him. He shut his mouth, a hand running down his face.

"Uncle Charlie?" She put a hand on his arm, his face snapping to look at her.

"I have to go." He sprung into motion, running to grab his shoes.

"What's wrong?" Addy followed behind him, alarm lacing her small voice.

"Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack."

She felt her mouth go dry. Harry had a heart attack? Was he alive?

Before any of the questions could be answered, though, Charlie was out the door and the sound of the police cruiser revving to life filled the neighborhood. Addy stood there for a moment, still shocked at everything that had gone wrong in just a few minutes.

Her cellphone began ringing, the small blonde slowly coming back to earth and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Addyson, can you be ready to leave in five minutes?"

"Embry, what're you talking about? Why?"

She heard yelling in the background and winced, what was going on?

"Addyson, yes or no?"

"Yes, of course! But _why_?"

"Paul will be there in five to pick you up, you've gotta get to Jacob's and we've gotta get back to Sam's."

"Embry! What's going on?"

"Seth _and_ Leah Clearwater just phased, Harry Clearwater just died of a heart attack, and Bella just jumped off a cliff. Some weird shit is going on, babe. I'll see you soon."


	15. Buckets Of Tears

**Thank you so much, as always, for all of the positive feedback! I'm ecstatic that the story has taken off in the way that it did.**

 **I'd also like to encourage you all to go check out my newest Twilight story, The Ensuing Train Wreck, which is my first Carlisle x OC story ever!**

 **Thank you all again! I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to see what you all think.**

 **ps. this is also the longest chapter I've ever typed up!**

 **XXX**

Addy flew to her room the moment she hung up with Embry, grabbing a gray hoodie and rushing back downstairs to hear Paul pulling up in the driveway. She didn't stop running until she had plopped into the passenger seat of the pickup truck, Paul already tearing out of the driveway.

She blew out a breath of air, her heart racing as she turned towards him in anticipation.

Paul didn't speak, his jaw clenched tight and his eyes set straight forward.

"Paul!"

"What?"

His eyes never left the road.

"What the hell is going on?!"

He threw his head back, releasing a deep laugh. There was something behind it though, something menacing.

"You wanna know what's going on?" He chuckled dryly, shaking his head.

Addy cocked an eyebrow, pursing her lips and nodding.

"What's going on, is your dumbass of a cousin just flung herself off a damn cliff over that filthy bloodsucker. She's at Jake's right now. Not just Seth, but Seth _and_ Leah Clearwater phased for the first time, right in front of Harry. He had a heart attack-"

"Did he make it?"

"Let's see, Addy, your daughter just bursts into a furry wolf right in front of you. You have a weak heart. Did you make it?"

She stared at him hard.

He was being an ass.

"Here we are, trying to track down that redhead vampire after Bella and she throws herself off a cliff. Now that's just downright inconsiderate." He laughed bitterly again.

Addy sat back in her seat, watching as the scenery flew by outside the window- Paul was speeding.

She didn't care.

Bella jumped off a cliff? She was trying to kill herself?

Her heart thundered in her chest, breathing becoming difficult.

Bella wanted to kill herself, she wanted to desert her and Charlie.

How could she be so selfish?

Addy's blood began boiling.

By the time that Paul tore into Sam and Emily's driveway, Addy was out for blood.

She flung open the door, storming into the house and heading straight for the couch where she knew Bella would be.

And true to belief, Bella sat on the couch, nestled into Jacob's side.

He stood when he saw her, his eyes brightening a bit.

"Addy! There you are, here, you can take over from now, righ-"

"How could you?!" Addy cut him off, pushing right past him and pointing out an accusative finger at Bella.

Her lips were still blue, her skin even more translucent than normal, her hair still wet and slicked back against her head.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of Addy's anger. Addy always held it back.

"I-"

"No! Bella! What the hell is wrong with you?" Her voice was raised, her eyebrows scrunched together with confusion and anger.

"No, Addy-"

"You were going to kill yourself? Over a guy? No, over a _vampire_? Are you insane? How could you be so selfish?"

"I didn't try to kill myself!"

"You're a liar!" Addy's voice cracked, her arms dropping to her side briefly before crumpling against her chest. She hadn't even realized the tears that began pouring down her cheeks until they began dribbling down her chin.

She wiped at them with embarrassment but the fury still lay dominant.

Bella stood up, her arms reaching outwards towards her cousin, "Addy, I wasn't trying to kill myself! It was for-"

"Don't touch me!" Addy screamed as Bella's cold hands came into contact with her wrists, her own hands coming out to shove Bella's shoulders.

The older girl stumbled backwards, shock evident across her features as she realized what had just happened.

The tears began to fall more heavily from Addy's eyes, her small hands ferociously wiping so them as they fell.

"It was for recreation!"

Bella finally raised her voice, stepping forwards.

Addy stepped away, her back hitting Jacob's chest. He gently brought his hands to her shoulders in comfort.

" _What_?" She raised an eyebrow, her voice quieter than she had previously been.

"I was just cliff jumping! Like you and the guys did. It was a rush." Bella chuckled, her eyes falling to the floor bashfully.

Addy felt her mouth drop open, her eyes widening incredulously. She felt her mouth open and close a few times before the words made it past her lips.

"Are you kidding me, Bella?"

"What?"

"Have you lost your God damn mind? Really, tell me, are you _insane_?"

"Addy, calm down, it's-"

"Calm down?! _Shut up_ , Isabella, I'm done." She sniffled, pulling her hoodie sleeves over her hands to wipe at the tears.

She turned around and looked up to Jacob, "Can you take us home?"

He nodded solemnly, already beginning towards the front door.

The car ride home was silent. Bella sat tucked between Jacob and Addy- the latter pressing herself against the window in order to avoid any contact with Bella.

She was disgusted, her emotions were running rampant.

She was doing it recreationally? Jumping with the guys was different, they were practically indestructible. She had held onto Sam for dear life and didn't release him once, it was clarified that she was safe. But Bella, alone, moments before a storm hit? It was idiotic at best.

She almost died. Bella almost _died_.

Addy shook her head slowly to herself, thankful when the truck pulled up to Charlie's house. She couldn't bear to be in that vehicle with Bella for one more moment.

She flung the truck door open, Jacob's eyes snapping towards her in alarm as he launched himself over both girls, slamming it shut.

"What're you-"

"There's a vampire here."

Addy felt her stomach in her throat. Bella thrashed around, looking out the back window as excitement began to course through her veins.

"It's the Cullens! They're here!" She bounced in her seat, flinging herself over Addy to try and open the door.

Jacob grabbed her, his eyes harsh, "It's a trick, Bella!"

"No! It's Carlisle's car!"

"Don't touch me!" Addy shoved her away as she tried once more to go over her, her nose twisting in distaste.

Bella shoved her way over Jacob and fled inside and for a moment Jacob and Addy could only sit in the truck with apprehension.

It took only a moment for the two to flee from the truck and towards the house, Jacob leading the way with a pretentious arm cast behind him, securing Addy close-by as they entered.

Alice Cullen was standing in their living room.

"And what is that God-awful wet dog smell?" Alice crinkled her little nose, her eyes flittering around the room to land on Jacob and Addy.

"Uhm, Jake is sorta a werewolf. And, uh, Addy is always with them all." Bella shrugged, her eyes never leaving Alice for fear she might disappear.

Alice turned on them, a thin eyebrow cocked, "Bella, Addyson, werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself."

"And vampires are?"

Alice thought for a moment, her eyes narrowing, "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

"They're not mutts!"

"Addy!"

" _Shut up_ , Bella!"

The room fell silent.

"I'll give you all a minute," Alice mumbled, "I'll be back when you put the dog out." She spun on her heels and was out of the house within seconds.

The phone rang, calling everyone's attention. They all went to the kitchen, Jacob pulling it off the hook and answering before either of the girls could.

"Swan residence," he chimed bitterly.

His jaw tightened.

"He's not here right now, he's arranging a funeral."

His hand slammed the phone back onto its hook, his teeth clenched as he slowly turned to face them again.

"Who was that?" Bella asked, eyebrow cocked. Jacob inhaled deeply.

"Always in the way." He mumbled, shaking his head bitterly.

"Who was that?" She stepped forward, Jacob taking one back.

"Bella, stay back."

"Jake, who was it?"

"Bella, listen to him!" Addy stressed, taking a step away from Jacob as he fought to maintain control.

"Bella!" Alice came rushing into the room, her eyes wide, "Bella, it's Edward, he thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here."

They both turned to Jacob, realization setting in across Bella's features.

"Why did you, why didn't you let me speak to him?" She took a step towards him, Addy placing herself between the two.

"He didn't ask for you." Jacob gritted out, Addy placing her hand on his bicep and pushing against it.

"I don't care!" Bella's voice grew, Alice reaching out to grasp her.

"He didn't want you, Bella! He obviously still doesn't." Addy warned.

"You stay out of this, Addy!"

"Bella!" Alice regained her attention, "he's going to the Volturi, he wants to die too."

Everything was thrown into an uproar following those words.

Bella flew to her room, already packing bags as Alice chattered on about how they would be rushing to Italy that very night.

"Bella! You can't just leave! What about Uncle Charlie?"

Addy stood in the doorway as Bella flung clothing into a bag, Jacob pacing in the hallway behind her and nodding in agreement.

She pushed past them and down the stairs, throwing open the front door to meet Alice waiting in the car.

"He didn't want you, Bella, he left you remember?" Jacob called out, Addy hot on his tail.

"I can't just let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella mumbled back, not even sparing a glance back at the two.

"What about Uncle Charlie?" Addy asked again.

"I'm eighteen," Bella shrugged as she got in the car, "I'm legally free to go whenever I want."

"Please Bella," Jacob pleaded, "just stay here. For Charlie," he paused, "for _us_." He gestured between himself and Addy, tears already pooling around Addy's deep eyes.

"Goodbye, guys."

And with that, the car was spiraling out of the driveway and down the road at a speed that only a vampire could drive at.

The tears fell from Addy's eyes once more.

Jacob turned and looked down at her, his jaw tensing and relaxing rapidly.

She threw her arms around his torso, burying her face in his shirt as the tears began to soak through already. His arms came around his best friend's shoulders and he rested his cheek upon the top of her head.

For a moment the two stood there, accepting that they had been entirely betrayed and thrown away by someone whom which was supposed to care for them both.

"She just left us." Addy sobbed, gripping tighter onto his shirt.

He nodded, fully realizing how broken-hearted Addy was by her cousin's disregard for her feelings.

"Do you wanna head back to Emily's? I bet Embry will be back by morning."

Addy quickly nodded, sniffling and pulling away from Jacob to wipe her face once more.

 **XXX**

Sam and Emily's house had never been so quiet.

Where typically almost the entire pack was located, only Addy could be found there that following morning.

Jacob had brought her, only staying another few minutes before running outside to phase and join the effort to comfort Leah and Seth. And Emily, understandably so, was at the Clearwater's house grieving over her Uncle.

Addy couldn't even imagine losing her Uncle Charlie.

She woke up on the couch where Jacob had left her, immediately taking note of the deafening silence. The house was always so alive, it was almost terrifying to think of it being so still.

For a while, she could only sit on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and think about the last 24 hours. All hell had seemingly been let loose in one moment and it just hadn't stopped since.

Bella was God-knows-where, tracking down her suicidal vampire boyfriend- only hours after jumping off a cliff. And the poor Clearwater children, not only suffering the loss of their father, but also coming to terms with the fact that they were shapeshifters and their lives would never be the same again.

The door cracked open, Addy's eyes darting towards the sound.

She held her breath awaiting one of her wolves to arrive, relief and happiness flooding her system as Embry's head peeked around the corner.

" _Addyson_ ," he sped right towards her, his hands grasping the sides of her face and his lips crashing down onto hers.

He shook with anxiety though her touch brought him back down to earth, sighing against her lips.

"How's it all going?" Addy asked, Embry sitting down on the couch. It didn't take him long to pull her into his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist and her hands coming to rest against his chest as he began to speak.

"It's a _mess_ , Addyson." He shook his head, one hand coming up to toy with her fingers.

"I mean, you know the whole Leah-Sam story, right?"

Addy nodded in response.

"Well, with the pack mind, it's less than pleasant. Sam's the one who's supposed to be trying to talk to them about this all, Seth won't stop freaking about his dad- understandably so- and Leah just keeps having meltdowns over Sam being in her mind, all she can think about is the betrayal. It's a mess."

Addy pursed her lips, sighing as she brought her cheek to rest against his collarbone.

"I can't even imagine it- to be in anyone's shoes at this point."

Embry chuckled dryly, running a hand through Addy's hair.

They sat in silence for a moment, simply reveling in the time together and the contact.

"So, Jake gave us the readers digest version, let's hear what happened with Bella."

Addy groaned and buried her face in the crook of his neck, Embry chuckling as his hand fell to rub her back.

"She jumped off the cliffs, Embry, she said she was doing it recreationally- like we do." She shook her head in defeat before continuing, "And then we get home and Alice Cullen is there, saying how Edward is going to kill himself because he thinks Bella is dead, so now they're somewhere in Italy or something, trying to save him."

Embry felt his eyebrows raise, his lips pursing, "Are you kidding?"

Addy leaned back to face him, shaking her head.

They stared at one another, eyes wide and mouths pressed into thin lines.

All at once they burst into laughter, and they didn't stop. Addy felt tears begin to escape, her giggles carrying out through the previously quiet house. Embry's laughs could've brought the whole place down.

Minutes passed as their laughter continued on and it took a few more minutes for them to calm down, tears streaking their cheeks and hushed giggles escaping every so often.

Addy shrugged and sighed with a few more giggles, Embry chuckling and running a hand through his hair, Addy grinning and following suit- her fingers pushing through his hair tenderly.

"I'm glad we get to go through this shit together, Addyson." He smiled at his beautiful imprint, her smile making his heart race. He'd never get tired of seeing it.

She leaned forward to peck his lips, smiling against them before pulling back once more, "I am too."

"So what are you going to tell Charlie about why Bella's gone?"

Addy snorted, shaking her head, "That's not my problem, I wouldn't know where to start," she giggled, "I told him I was here last night, that's all I needed to tell him."

 **XXX**

For two and a half days, things were tense.

Charlie had asked Addy where Bella had gone, the small blonde sighing as she told him that Bella had run off with Alice Cullen. He had been furious, but Addy knew he would forgive Bella when she got home.

And so because of the tenseness in the house, Addy made sure to only go to school and come home, as to give Charlie one less thing to worry about.

When Bella came home, things were certainly _different_.

Charlie had ensured her that she was grounded for the rest of her life.

Addy didn't like being in the same room as her. And Bella knew.

For the first week, they were entirely silent to one another.

Bella spent the majority of her time with Edward, reveling in the fact that he was back. He promised her that he would leave her again.

And then the curiosity got the best of her, and she called Jacob.

She needed an answer.

"Jake, I know you hate me right now. But I need to know something."

"Whatever, just ask."

"What are Addy and Embry?"

Jacob paused, "They're dating."

Bella chuckled, "No, I know that. But there's something else. What _are_ they?"

He sighed and she could practically picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, "You remember when I said we have soulmates, of sorts?"

Bella racked her brain, "Yeah, there was another word for it," she paused and thought hard to the last few weeks when Jacob had been telling her all about being a werewolf, "an imprint! Right?"

"Yup." His answer was clipped, Bella knew he'd hang up soon.

"So what does that mean?"

"You know what, Bella? I'm pretty busy, how about you go talk to Addy about it, I bet she could give you a better explanation as to what it feels like."

And he hung up.

By the second week, Bella had had enough.

She opened Addy's door, leaning against the doorway as the blonde looked up from her homework.

They stared at one another.

"Are you going to hate me forever, or what?" Bella asked, Addy's eyebrow cocking as she looked back down to her notebook.

"I don't hate you," she shrugged, "but I think you're a lunatic. You're stupid, Bella."

Bella was taken back, but she was determined. She entered the room, coming to sit on Addy's desk chair, rolling it closer to the bed.

"You would've done it for Embry."

"Embry has _never_ told me that he didn't want me anymore."

Bella sighed.

Addy wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sick of not speaking."

"Only because Edward is back now." Addy shrugged, her eyes still training on her social studies homework.

Bella pursed her lips, already feeling her anger rise.

" _Addyson Elaine_ , listen to me! We need to talk!" She stood up, leaning over and pulling Addy's book shut, the younger girl staring up at her with scrunched eyebrows.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I'm sorry."

Addy cocked an eyebrow.

"I shut down when Edward left, and I shut you out, and I shouldn't have. Okay? But it's better now, and I want my best friend back."

For a moment, Addy could only stare at her.

"It's not just magically better now, Bella. Just because Edward is back and things with him are better, that doesn't mean things are better with us."

Bella pursed her lips, shoving Addy's books aside and climbing onto the bed with her.

"I know it's not just magically better now. But I miss you, and I love you, and I want to fix this."

They stared at one another again and finally Addy sighed, a faint smile daring to come upon her lips. Bella raised an eyebrow and Addy giggled.

"I want to fix this too. But I still think you're a lunatic."

Bella's mouth dropped open before she laughed, shoving Addy's shoulder playfully.

They giggled at one another and in just that moment, it seemed as if things might start looking up.


	16. Happy Birthday

_Hi everyone! I know it's been longer than usual to update and I'm super sorry. I also know that this chapter is not very exciting, but I really wanted to show the foundation of some things as well as the overall relationships with others, so bear with me!_

 _Thank you so much, as always, for the support and the opinions/input!_

 **XXX**

Addy should've known better than to have assumed that things would've just fallen together once again. She should've known that things were anything but okay.

True to habit, Bella's attempts at "mending" what had been broken were mediocre at best.

Addy tried to understand. She tried to put herself in Bella's shoes with Embry in Edward's. But she _couldn't_. It was _nothing_ alike.

Embry understood when family matters were needing attention. He knew that at the end of the day, Addyson was still his and he could give her the time she needed to deal with family things.

Bella, on the other hand, could only see Edward. Terrified at the very thought of losing him again, she did her best to ensure he wouldn't leave. And so she fell back into the same pattern that she had before: Edward came first. Everything else was merely a roadblock.

Addy was hurt to say the least.

But she wasn't surprised, sadly.

More secrets began piling up. And Addy was left in the dark- again.

 **XXX**

"She's going to _marry_ him?"

Jacob stormed into Sam and Emily's, his eyes blazing and fists clenched.

Addy looked up from her spot on the carpet with Claire, eyebrows shooting upwards in question.

"What?"

Jacob shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, clenching and unclenching his jaw before speaking, "Bella is going to marry that _leech_ after graduation?" His voice was clipped, his emotions running wild.

Addy felt her stomach in her throat as her mouth fell open slightly, her eyes falling to Claire's sweet face for a moment.

She pursed her lips, "Hey Claire, I'll be right back, okay?"

Claire's wide eyes looked up to her and she smiled, "Otay."

Addy forced out a giggle as she stood up, brushing off her hands and pursing her lips in Embry's direction before following Jacob out on to the front porch.

"What are you talking about, she's marrying him?" She crossed her arms across her chest, Jacob's hard eyes staring down at her.

Words couldn't be used to describe her sympathy for Jacob.

He was her best friend and she was watching her cousin rip his heart to shreds with her bare hands. Jacob was always so happy and smiley and just within weeks Addy had watched his entire demeanor change. He wasn't the bubbly kid he had been before.

"The filthy bloodsucker made damn sure I could hear it when she agreed." His voice cracked, his face twisting away as he clenched his eyes shut.

Addy stepped forward tentatively, a hand reaching out to rest upon his bicep in comfort, "Jake," she mumbled, watching as he sucked in his lips, his face further crumpling.

He jerked away for a moment, a hand running down his face in aggregation.

Addy wrapped her arms around his torso, Jacob quickly returning the embrace. She listened as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, slowly regaining composure.

"They're going to kill her, Addy." He whispered, his voice still strained with sadness. Addy felt a lump in her throat, nodding solemnly in agreement.

And in that moment she too knew it to be true that her cousin would only remain among for the living for a short period of time.

They stayed there, just two best friends mourning the loss of someone very close to them, holding one another for dear life on Sam and Emily's front porch.

Claire was fast asleep on the couch by the time they re-entered the home, peaceful under Quil's careful eyes.

Embry was to Addyson's side quickly, already having been able to feel her tension.

He rubbed her arms tenderly, leaning down to pepper her cheeks with kisses. She smiled; a weak smile that didn't entirely reach her eyes, but she was grateful that Embry instinctively knew how to sooth her.

The door slammed open, lighter footsteps than the guys entering the house.

Leah Clearwater marched into the kitchen, her eyes landing on Addy.

The two had sparsely communicated since Harry's death and Leah and Seth's phasing. Seth was accepting it well, though still felt shy when it came to being in Sam and Emily's given the entirely freaky situation. Leah, on the other hand, spent as little time there as possible- understandably so- and was far from accepting it.

The girls stared at one another for a moment, question filling Addy's deep blues.

"Can I talk to you?" Leah asked, her voice low as her head gestured towards the back door.

Addy nodded without hesitation, leaving Embry's now weary embrace as to follow Leah out.

They walked in silence, Leah leading Addy towards the woods edge. They never entered the thick forest, stopping just before the grass faded to hard earth.

"I want to, uhm," Leah paused, avoiding eye-contact as she searched for the words, "I, I appreciate you not forcing yourself on me."

Addy cocked an eyebrow.

Leah sighed and continued, "All I ever get is, ' _are you okay?'_ or, ' _I'm so sorry_ " but you didn't do that to me. You actually ignored me. I appreciate that." She nodded in conclusion, her eyes finally coming to analyze the small blonde in front of her.

She was gorgeous, Embry had really lucked out.

Finally, Addy nodded, "Well, I don't even know how I would react if I was you. I think you're very strong."

They stared at each other, a silent understanding seeming to grow between them.

"Your cousin is a stupid bitch, though."

Leah broke the silence and Addy couldn't stop the burst of laughter that flew past her lips, her head tilting back as the corners of her mouth lifted upwards in delight. Leah watched her in scrutiny for a moment before she even managed to crack a smile, a small chuckle escaping.

That was the first time she had smiled since she phased.

 **XXX**

Addy's sixteenth birthday was in just a few days- April 2nd- and her parents were flying in from Florida for the occasion. She was tickled pink to say the least.

Her and Bella had always taken their birthdays differently. Addy relished in the celebrations, the fact that everyone would be together and happy. Bella, on the other hand, loathed such attention. She would've much preferred a simple piece of pie with zero mention to the occasion.

For the entire week leading up to it, Addy was nothing but chatter.

She talked and talked to Embry about what her parents were like, how they would love him, what to expect as far as their personalities went.

And Embry loved every minute of being able to listen.

Addy laid in Embry's room, her head resting upon a pillow placed on the foot of his bed as she stared up at the ceiling. One hand sat on her abdomen whilst the other absentmindedly toyed with Embry's fingers.

He rested upon an elbow as he laid beside her, his eyes permanently fixated on her profile as she spoke.

He relished in her touch, in her voice, even in her very presence right there beside him.

"My mom is loud and touchy and talkative- she's a blast, really, like 99% of the time. She's going to _love_ you, oh Embry, I can't wait for you to meet her! She'll run right up and hug you, so don't expect anything less," she giggled, squeezing his hand in excitement.

Embry chuckled and smiled, leaning forwards to kiss her forehead as she continued, "And my dad, he won't do that whole, 'big-macho- scary dad thing' like some do, he's really a great guy. He'll want a nice handshake but he's really a big teddy bear, he doesn't try and act tough."

Her eyes stayed trained on the ceiling, wide with anticipation at the thought of them coming. Her last birthday-when she had turned fifteen- had taken place just a few short months after their arrival in Forks and her parents had merely mailed her her gifts. Too much time had gone by, though, and she had asked for nothing from them that year but to come to Forks.

And suddenly, she found herself bouncing with excitement in the passenger seat of the police cruiser as Charlie drove to the airport to meet them as their flight landed. They would be sleeping in her room for the weekend and she would be occupying the couch in the living room.

The idea of rooming with Bella was never even mentioned.

"Mom! Dad!"

Her small body went careening through the lobby of the airport the moment she saw the tops of their heads. Charlie hadn't even bothered to object.

"Addyson Elaine!"

Her mother met her halfway, their bodies colliding in a tight embrace. Her father rushed up behind them, quickly yanking Addy from her mother's grasp and picking her up with a spin.

When Addy was little, she always thought that her father was the biggest and strongest man she had ever seen. His arms were like barrels and the view from his shoulders could've compared to that of the Empire State Building. He was a corrections officer, strong and sturdy both physically and mentally.

But then as she felt his body for the first time in over a year, she realized that Embry was bigger- and quite possibly- stronger.

"Oh my goodness gracious, look at you, my girl! Happy birthday!" Pamela squealed as Bryce placed his daughter back onto the ground, immediately grabbing Addy's shoulders to stare at her.

Addy's smile widened, bright with white teeth as she giggled, shrugging in delight.

"I'm so happy you guys are here." She smiled again and Pamela quietly squealed, the three pushing forwards for another hug.

Pamela and Addy chattered back and forth the entire drive home, squealing and giggling and gushing about everything.

By the time that they had arrived back at Charlie's house, he found it hard to believe that they still had things to talk about.

They entered the house to be greeted by the scent of dinner being prepared, walking into the kitchen only to discover Bella and Edward at the stove. Addy felt her mouth drop open slightly, the duo looking up towards the group.

"Happy birthday, Addy. I hope you don't mind, I offered to come help make dinner- I happen to know a very delicious family recipe that I thought you might like."

Edward spoke first, Addy clamping her mouth shut and slowly nodding, "I don't mind at all, thank you, Edward."

He grinned in response and Pamela rushed towards Bella, hugging her niece tightly and introducing herself and Bryce to Edward.

A knock on the front door sent jitters through Addy's body. She hurried towards it to let Embry in, the werewolf carefully looking around the room before leaning down to kiss her lips quickly.

His nose crinkled up as they parted, his eyes landing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Edward came to cook dinner." Addy shrugged, Embry's eyes narrowing for a moment before he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Happy birthday, Addyson." He kissed her sweetly again.

Addy led him to the living room, taking note that her parents and Charlie having already seated themselves there.

"Mom, Dad," Addy began, the two turning towards her with anticipation, "this is Embry."

"I'm Embry Call, it's a pleasure to finally meet the two of you." Embry smiled brightly, his dimples being exposed and his hand reaching out towards Bryce.

Pamela and Bryce stood up, Bryce accepting Embry's hand as Pamela's eyes scanned over him.

She was impressed to say the least.

As Embry and Bryce released one another's hands, Pamela hurried forwards to embrace him. She stiffened slightly at his body temperature, faltering for only a moment. He chuckled at her, Addy pursing her lips but giggling nonetheless.

Charlie sat in his recliner, Pamela and Bryce occupying the love seat whilst Embry and Addy plopping onto the floor and facing Addy's parents. They all calmly spoke, their conversations coming naturally.

Edward and Bella entered the room, Embry's eyes shifting towards Edward with distaste. Edward winced slightly at his thoughts.

" _Embry_ ," he nodded, Embry returning the gesture.

 _"Edward_."

The tension could've been cut with a knife, Addy coughing loudly once before twisting back towards her father, "Dad," she began, snapping everyone's attention away from Edward and Embry, "Embry is really into cars, why don't you tell him about your baby at home?"

Embry quirked an eyebrow and Bryce's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You like cars?"

Embry smiled and nodded, "Very much so, sir. My best friend, Jacob, and I are hoping to open up a garage together one day."

Bryce couldn't help but grin in response to that. Not only did he appreciate being called 'sir' but he also enjoyed that he might be able to talk cars with the teenager.

"Very nice, Embry. Well, back home I've got a '63 corvette in the garage. I've taken her to a couple vintage car shows," he beamed.

"No way!" Embry's voice raised, a smile launching onto his face. He looked to Addy quickly, the blonde smiling in return, before his attention went back to Bryce.

Bryce chuckled and nodded, pulling out his phone and up a photo of his red beauty.

Embry's eyes widened as he looked at the car, "That's a beautiful piece of machinery, good God."

The two carried on enthusiastically, discussing each minuscule detail of vintage cars. Even Edward broke out of his typical shell and joined their discussion. Embry chuckled bitterly in his head, thinking snidely about the fact that Edward was more vintage than any vehicles they could be discussing.

The vampire had shot him a look for a moment before smirking.

Pamela giggled at them and pulled Addy and Bella into the kitchen, her eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Sooo," she quietly drawled out, one hand clamping each girls' forearm, "there must be something in the water around here because both of those boys are just darling. They're pretty easy on the eyes, if I do say so myself," she giggled. Addy and Bella joined in as well, each smirking internally at the fact that both guys could easily hear Pamela's whisper.

The night carried on smoothly- far smoother than any of them could have imagined.

Addy could feel the tears of happiness pooling up as she opened each gift that was handed to her.

From her parents, a high-tech laptop for school, and to video-chat with her mother frequently. From Charlie, a pair of boots that had quite obviously not been picked out by him.

The next set of gifts, though, came as quite the set of surprises.

Edward handed her a black box, a light yellow bow adorning it. Addy eyed it wearily, an eyebrow quirked as she accepted it.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as the pristine softball stared up at her from the box, her eyes gaping at the sharpie signature. Her eyes flew back and forth to him wildly, mouth still agape.

"No," she shook her head slowly, Edward chuckling and nodding, "That's impossible!" She objected, beginning to smile as she looked at it once more.

Edward shrugged, a slight glimmer in his eyes, "It's the real deal, Addy."

"What is it?" Bryce asked, leaning forward.

Addy held up the box to him, "An autographed ball from Tanya Harding."

Bella raised an eyebrow, Addy quickly catching the motion while her father beat her to the answer, "An Australian softball pitcher, ranked one of the best in the world. She's been Addy's here since she was born, practically."

"Edward, I-" she shook her head and smiled, Embry watching on carefully and happily at his imprint's delight. He didn't care if it was the leech who did it, he made her smile- and that was good enough in his mind.

"Thank you." She smiled sincerely at him and Edward returned the gesture, Bella leaning into his side.

It was Bella's turn next, the brunette pulling out a much smaller box and handing it to her cousin.

Addy gently opened it, her eyes falling down to a thin golden chain. She quirked an eyebrow and her fingers picked up the delicate metal, a small circular locket landing in her palm. She eyed it, the tiny design of intertwining vines etched into the bottom half of it.

"Open it," Bella nudged on, Addy looking up for only a moment to acknowledge her speaking before her tiny fingers delicately opened it.

The picture that lay in it was easily recognized as the family's favorite photo, the same one that sat upon the table beside Addy's bed.

A young Bella and an even younger Addy lay in the grass, clad in poofy dresses and reddened cheeks. Their shoulders just grazing one another, their eyes far up in the sky, and their fingers delicately laced together.

Addy bit her lip and her fingertip gently grazed the photo with affection.

She loved it, she really did.

But as she looked up at Bella's solemn face, she knew it was much more than a birthday present with a momenta included.

"So we'll always be together." Bella shrugged, her lips pressed to a thin line.

Addy swallowed hard and nodded, sucking her cheeks in to bite down to keep from screaming. It was a farewell- a promise that even when she was among the 'dead' that they would be together in heart.

Though she knew the intention was good, she couldn't help but want to vomit at the revelation.

She pushed it back though and forced a smile, her shaky fingers already working to clasp it on her neck. Embry leaned over, gently taking the clip from her and latching it. He could feel her upset, her anxiety, her sorrow. It formed a ball in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't quite imagine what she was feeling.

He understood what the gift signified as well.

Addy stood, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Bella in a loose embrace of thanks. Bella returned the gesture and smiled tightly, the tense action only being picked up by the supernaturals in the room.

And then came Embry's present.

He pulled out a small pouch, Addyson quirking an eyebrow as he handed it to her. She stared at him for a moment and he grinned at her gesturing to open it.

Out from the pouch dropped a leather chord, obviously a bracelet. Addy recognized the design on the pendant immediately, her face lighting up with giddiness as she pressed it against her chest. The same design that each pack member had tattooed on their shoulder was that that was on the pendant- she was a part of the pack.

"Oh, Embry! I adore it!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck tightly. His hands instinctively came to rest on her back, holding her against him for a moment as he smiled into her hair.

He had hoped with all his might that she would react as such.

As she released him she immediately bombarded him with the bracelet, gesturing wildly for him to clasp it on her left wrist.

"Thank you, Embry, I really love it. Thank you." She gushed, smiling down at it.

Embry smiled at her, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple as she continued to dote upon the bracelet.

Pamela watched the scene carefully, an eyebrow slightly arched as she took note of the way Embry looked at Addy. There was something underlying in it, something so much more than a mere high school relationship.

She would let it go, though, she knew Addy had a good head on her shoulders and that she certainly wouldn't be getting herself into anything that was too big for her to handle.

Little did she know that it was Bella who would be pulling the girls into something much bigger than anything her wildest dreams could conjure up.


	17. I Wish I Didn't Want To Like You

**Hi everyone! As most of you might have figured by now, we are officially entering Eclipse! I have tons and tons of ideas for this book and I'm so excited to share them with you all as it comes along!**

 **On another note, I am absolutely astounded and endeared at how much positive feedback I'm getting for this story. As you could probably assume, this story has become my biggest focus. With that, though, I still encourage you to all check out my Paul x OC story, "A Whisper In The Night" as well as my Carlisle x OC story, "The Ensuing Train Wreck."**

 **Your reviews make me so excited to keep updating, hence why I'm publishing this chapter earlier than I had planned!**

 **Once again, thank you so so much for the continued support!**

 **XXX**

Addy's parents stayed for the weekend- a delightful three days where Addy smiled the whole way through.

She brought them to First Beach, introducing them to, "her very best friend" Jacob, as well as Emily, Kim, Sam, and Jared. Her mother adored Kim's shyness as well as how kindly Emily had been taking care of Addy. Though wary at first, Bryce warmed up to the guys and was soon showing them the pictures of his car back home and discussing their future garage with them.

When it was time for them to leave, Addy was more than pleased with how well everything had gone over. Bella had even played nice for the whole weekend- which was the biggest shock of them all.

 **XXX**

Addy and Embry lay lazily on Addy's bed, their bodies side by side and facing the wrong direction. Her head rested upon his bicep, his face turned slightly to absentmindedly kiss her cheek. He danced upon the line between awake and asleep, though Addy didn't mind- time with him was precious, regardless.

"I tried dancing when I was little, but it ended horribly. Bella was a much better dancer, she was a perfect little ballerina." She chattered on, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I bet you were an amazing ballerina." Embry mumbled against her skin, grasping her face with his free hand and pressing a hard kiss on her cheek.

She giggled and felt the blood rush to her cheeks, reaching her hand up to rest atop his.

They fell into silence, their fingers lazily holding onto one another, Embry's face pressed against her cheek.

"Cullen is here." Embry grumbled, his nose crinkling in disgust. Addy sighed.

She wasn't oblivious to the fact that Edward spent most nights in Bella's room and she certainly wasn't oblivious to the discontent that Edward felt around her- especially when Embry was involved.

It seemed as if the lines between the couples had been filled with concrete with their definiteness.

Even Charlie noticed the high tensions that filled the house when both were present. He didn't understand teenagers though, and so he merely tried his best to ignore it. He had bigger things to worry about at the station with the large number of murders and missing people in Seattle.

"They're going to Florida?" Embry sat up abruptly, his eyes flashing to Addy in question. She cocked an eyebrow, her head tilting in the most adorable way.

The two silently stood up and wandered their way down the stairs, Edward's eyes glancing in their direction for only a moment as Bella and Charlie stared at one another.

"You two are going together?" Charlie's eyebrow was raised high, his mouth forming a thin line in discontent.

"Yes sir, the tickets were a gift from Esme and Carlisle, and I would hate for them to expire." Edward explained, Embry quietly scoffing from the staircase.

Addy slapped his chest.

Charlie sighed and ran a hand down his face, "Alright. Be safe." He grumbled, turning away and meandering towards the fridge.

Bella turned and smiled to Edward brightly before her eyes came to land on Addy and Embry. Addy raised an eyebrow, Bella pursed her lips.

"Have fun." Addy sighed, turning around and rushing back up the stairs, Embry behind her.

Three days later, Bella and Edward left for Jacksonville.

Addy couldn't help but feel on edge about the entire situation.

Why _then_?

She felt a lump in the pit of her stomach with worry, something just seemed so off about it all.

"What if he took her to change her?" Jared asked, taking a bite out of a sandwich. Jacob winced, Addy sighed.

"They said they were waiting until after graduation, until after they were _married_." She shrugged, pursing her lips.

"The whole thing is disgusting." Leah grumbled, shaking her head whilst her nose crinkled. Jared mumbled an agreement of sorts through a mouthful of food.

"She could still change her mind!"

Jacob finally spoke, his eyes somehow managing to still light up with hope.

The room fell silent.

Everyone knew she wouldn't be changing her mind.

And that truth was scary.

The following day, all hell seemed to have broken loose.

Embry returned to Emily's from his most recent patrol shaking with adrenaline, his eyes troubled as they met Addy's. Her eyebrows crumpled together for a moment before she hurried towards him, his arms engulfing her immediately as he placed a shaky kiss upon her head.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling away to stare up at his handsome features.

He sighed and shook his head, "I don't even know, Addyson. You know that redhead we've been chasing?" Addy nodded and he continued, "we were chasing her, we had her, I swear. But then she started jumping across the treaty line, bouncing back and forth and back and forth, and I don't even know what happened, it all happened so quick. Suddenly that big ape of a Cullen and Paul were smashing into each other because someone crossed the treaty line, and it was almost _bad_. I didn't even see it happening until it was almost too late."

Addy felt her breathing hitch at the very idea that one of the guys could've ended up hurt- one of _her_ guys. She was a part of the pack, as was Emily and even Kim who sparsely made an appearance to the rest of them. But Kim was shy and Addy had to accept that not everyone was so comfortable with the guys and her.

Jacob came storming into the house, still shaking much like Embry.

"Where's Paul?"

"He's still too hyped up to phase back yet."

Addy sighed.

"Where's Emily?"

"Grocery store."

Embry nodded.

Addy's eyes wandered out the front window to a form sitting on the porch, head in hands and body shaking.

It was Leah.

She broke from Embry's embrace and quietly weaved outside, hesitantly sitting beside her. She looked up, her eyes hard as she stared at the small blonde.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"No."

They stared at one another.

"Can you leave me alone?"

"Do you really want that, though?"

"Yes."

Addy smirked, "I'm not leaving you alone," she shrugged, Leah's eyebrow cocking.

"You're an idiot."

"No, that's my cousin."

Leah felt her mouth drop in surprise before a giggle made it's way out. It even surprised her.

They fell silent for another moment as they stared at each other before they both giggled lightly.

"I wish I didn't want to like you." Leah mumbled, her eyes leaving Addy to scan over the tree-line. Addy smiled gently in triumph.

The two fell quiet once more for a few minutes, and Addy was completely okay with that. Ever since their first encounter by the forest, she couldn't help but feel as if her and Leah were slowly growing closer. Leah didn't speak to anyone at Sam and Emily's- except for Addy.

"What does it feel like?"

Leah broke the silence, facing Addy with a sad curiosity in her dark eyes. Addy raised an eyebrow, "What does what feel like?"

"The imprint."

Addy swallowed hard.

It was no secret about what had gone on between Leah, Sam, and Emily. It was even less of a secret that Leah had gotten worse since she had to join the pack and head firsthand everything that went on with Sam and Emily.

"It's," Addy paused, thinking of all the kisses, all the tender touches, the warm embraces and the butterflies and all of the emotions- she sighed and shook her head, her eyes coming to meet Leah's, "it's like nothing anyone could ever imagine." She spoke truthfully, Leah's lips pursing as she nodded with understanding and longing.

Leah turned away, biting her bottom lip.

"You're going to find him, though, Leah." Addy spoke again, Lean facing her once more with curiosity.

"You think so?"

Addy nodded.

"We don't even know if that's possible, Addy. We didn't even know girls could phase." Leah shrugged, her eyes falling downwards in defeat.

"Exactly!"

Addy's excitement surprised her, their eyes meeting once more.

"What?"

"That's the thing! No one even knew that you could phase and you could. Which means you can imprint just as easily as the guys can. And you're going to find him Leah, I know you are."

Leah sighed and shook her head, falling silent.

"No one deserves that more than you."

Leah felt the hot liquid pooling up in her eyes as she flung her arms around Addy's shoulders, swallowing down a sob.

 **XXX**

"Tell me, Bella, how's Addy?" Renee turned to face her daughter, the sun reflecting off of her sunglasses.

Bella bit her bottom lip as she avoided looking towards her mother. She had to know that that conversation would come up, one way or another.

She had made it to the very last day, though. She thought she was in the clear.

"She's good, mom, she's really happy there."

That _was_ true.

Embry made her more happy than Bella had ever seen. He lit up a new shine in her eyes that Bella had yet to know was even possible.

"How are you two getting along?"

And there was that question.

Could she lie her way through that one?

"We've changed a lot since we were kids, you know." Bella shrugged, her eyes falling back down to her book in an attempt to ignore the subject.

Renee wasn't pleased with such a vague answer.

"Well of course I know that, Bells. I'd be worried if you hadn't," she shrugged, "but are you two getting along? Pammy said that you two seemed distant while she was there."

Bella shrugged, "I'm sure it's just because Addy was so focused on them being there."

Renee pursed her lips but nodded, begrudgingly accepting the response.

They fell into silence and Bella allowed her mind to wander to her younger cousin. Addy had always managed to fill her world up with brightness and laughter, she was so full of life and adventure and wonder. She was everything that Bella wasn't.

That had never seemed to stop their friendship, though. In most instances it had always seemed to make them closer.

Until they moved to Forks.

It almost seemed uncanny how their differences had grown so large in every aspect of life. Even their mates were mortal enemies.

And- sadly- Bella knew that when the lines were drawn, they wouldn't be on the same side.

 **XXX**

 _"Watch where you're going, you clod." The girl sneered, her lips twisting up as she turned back to her friends with laughter._

 _Bella recognized that laugh and those insults all too well._

 _Kenna Casey and her group of friends had made it their job to make Bella feel like a dunce both in school, and- now- out of school as well._

 _This attack took place in the mall right near Bella's house in Arizona. It was spring break of Bella's freshman year and Addy had flown over for their week together._

 _Bella dropped her eyes to the tiled floor, regaining her footing and swallowing hard._

 _"What was that?"_

 _Addy's voice broke through the loud chatter of the mall, her small body whipping around to face the direction Kenna had gone in._

 _Bella winced, facing Addy in distress, "What are you doing?" She hissed, her hand squeezing Addy's arm._

 _Kenna and her friends turned around, an eyebrow cocked at Addy's small frame in disbelief._

 _Addy shooed Bella's hand away from her and Bella could only watch in horror._

 _Kenna was a sophomore who stood at a beautiful model-like 5' 10"._

 _Addy was a five foot tall eighth grader with a mouth full of braces and all the confidence in the world._

 _"Excuse me?" Kenna tilted her head, taking a few steps closer towards the duo. Bella backed up, Addy stayed still._

 _"What did you just say to her?" Addy asked, her jaw clenching in anger._

 _No one was allowed to talk to her cousin like that._

 _"Addy, just drop it." Bella pleaded, her voice quiet. Addy ignored her._

 _Kenna chuckled, "What are you, her bodyguard?"_

 _"What are you, a raging bitch?"_

 _That was the first time Bella had ever heard Addy swear._

 _Kenna scoffed and Addy bit her lip._

 _"It's not my fault that she has two left feet." Kenna shrugged._

 _"Apologize to her." Addy demanded. Kenna chuckled._

 _"Are you going to make me?"_

 _She laughed haughtily once more before turning and beginning back towards her friends._

 _Addy moved too quickly for Bella to react, the small blonde racing forward to grab a fistful of Kenna's red hair and yanking the older girl to the floor._

 _It was only once mall security was called that the fight was broken up._

 _Not twenty minutes later a very distressed duo, made up of Pamela and Renee, rushed into the mall. They stopped as they took in the scene before them, simultaneously sighing._

 _Addy sat in her chair, arms crossed across her tiny chest. A small cut adorned her bottom lip, a drop of blood daring to fall from the scratch. Her lips were pouted and her eyes dark as she looked up to them._

 _Bella sat beside her, her eyes wide with a permanent frown stretching across her face._

 _And across the room sat a flustered redhead, hair torn from her ponytail, a bruise forming on her cheekbone and a fat lip completing her look._

 _Pamela knew instantly what happened._

 _"What went on here?" Renee cried out, gesturing towards everyone._

 _"From my understanding, the little firecracker here attacked her." The security guard gestured from Addy to Kenna._

 _Addy's mouth flew open immediately, her hands already gesturing wildly, "You didn't see or hear what happened!"_

 _Pamela placed a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow, ready to listen. Kenna huffed from across the room._

 _"She shoved Bella and told her to watch where she was going and she called her a clod."_

 _"So you attacked her?"_

 _"She didn't even apologize."_

 _"Addyson Elaine!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You apologize to her right this instant."_

 _"I'll apologize to her when she apologizes to Bella." Addy grumbled, making a face and re-crossing her arms across her chest once more._


	18. Obsessive Inner Monologues

**I don't even have the right words for an apology for being gone for so long. But I'm back!**

 **Thank you all for the constant support!**

 **XXX**

"She's been in Forks?" Bella cried, her heart beginning to race. Addy cocked an eyebrow, turning towards Jacob in question. Edward nodded gravely.

Jacob showing up at Forks High School that morning had come as a surprise to everyone. Addy had been even more surprised to learn that the redhead the pack had been tracking down was really after Bella as revenge for Edward killing her mate.

"Listen, we're going to talk about this later." Bella spoke pointedly towards Edward before turning to Jacob, "and you, how come you haven't called me?"

Addy felt her jaw tighten, her fists clenching as she stood beside Jacob.

"I had nothing to say." He turned away, Addy smirking with pride.

"Well I have tons." Bella marched forward, Edward reaching out to grab her arm and Addy stepping in between her and Jacob.

"Hey, wait,"

"Don't you dare, Bella."

The cousins stared at each other.

"What?"

"Just leave him alone, you've done enough already."

Addy sighed before sending a frown towards Jacob and taking off towards her first class of the day. Bella stood in silence as Jacob rode off on his bike.

 **XXX**

A few days later, Bella made an appearance on the Reservation.

Her and Jacob caught up- he filled her in on what had been going on in the pack. Quil had phased, Seth _and_ Leah Clearwater had phased. He explained how Quil- and mostly all of them- were happy about it, albeit himself and Leah.

"It feels like family, they say. Like it makes perfect sense, now. Embry says that he can't imagine life if it wasn't like this."

Bella raised an eyebrow and Jacob chuckled.

"Some of it has to do with the pack, definitely. It really is like one big family. It's nice to be surrounded by people who know what's really going on in your world. Most of Embry's case has to do with Addy, though."

Bella felt herself leaning forward in anticipation. She was so curious about Addy and Embry's relationship considering she never heard any of it from Addy. She briefly remembered when they had first gotten together but things had gotten so complicated shortly after, it all became a blur.

"Embry's like this whole new person, Bells. Addy really did bring out the best of him- his _full potential_. Just like the legends said. It's crazy, Bella, it really is. But when we used to hear about the legends and what imprinting was supposed to be, Addy and Embry are it. They're just so happy, twenty-four-seven. They're crazy about each other, they're best friends, they just fit together. It doesn't even seem real. And Addy's, like, a part of the pack. The guys don't see her as an imprint, they see her as one of us- just an extra sister."

Bella couldn't help but smile as she listened. She could just see it: Addy with the guys, her charm wrapping them each around her little fingers.

She was everything that Bella wasn't.

"I think Emily's making lunch, do you wanna head over?" Jacob broke the silence, standing up and offering out a hand to Bella. She nodded and took it, the two beginning back down the beach towards Sam and Emily's.

The small house came into view and a set of shirtless werewolves fled the building, gnawing down on chicken wings as their laughter carried across the front yard.

They all came to a stop in front of one another, the guys still chuckling as they said hello to Bella.

"I'm glad you're here, Bella. Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." Embry chuckled, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Wish Bella would call." Paul cackled, reaching forward to shake Jacob's shoulder.

"Wish Bella wouldn't call." Jared added in with a mouthful of chicken.

"Maybe I should call Bella." Embry chuckled once again.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up." Quil chirped in, the rest of the guys howling with laughter.

Bella grimaced.

Their laughter continued.

"Alright," Jacob chuckled bitterly, "shut up now."

Two more people came outside- one total stranger and one all-too familiar cousin. The two spoke in hushed voices to one another.

They stopped as they neared everyone else, Addy cocking an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

Embry instinctively neared Addy, his being just begging to touch her.

Bella shrugged awkwardly, chewing her lip, "Jake invited me."

"Hm."

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter." Jacob took the silence as an opportunity to change the subject, gesturing towards the tanned woman beside Addy.

"Hey," Bella spoke wearily, "I'm really sorry about your father."

Leah stared at her with dead eyes, Addy's small hand coming out to rest upon her arm in comfort.

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave." She spoke dryly and quickly as she shoved past Bella.

Addy pursed her lips and sighed, Embry taking to opportunity to wrap an arm around her collarbone and shoulders from behind, leaning forward to kiss her cheek tenderly. The others stood in silence, Jared hesitantly taking another bite out of his chicken wing.

"Fun, isn't she?" Jacob rolled his eyes, Addy shooting him a small glare.

The small blonde and Leah had come to be quite good friends despite their differences. Addy was almost always happy and smiling whereas it was odd to see Leah without a snarl waiting on her lips, Addy had grown sweet and sibling-like relationships with all of the guys in the pack whereas Leah did her best to avoid them.

Addy was quick to defend Leah against the guys, seeing as her bitter attitude was quite a hot topic among their occasional ridicule.

"Bella! Hi! I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Emily emerged from the house, Sam following closely behind her as she pulled Bella in for a hug.

"Yeah, same here." Bella mumbled, Emily pulling back to smile at her.

"Well, I think you've all had enough fun attacking Jake," she squinted her eyes at the pack, "how about we come back inside and finish eating lunch?"

They whooped in response and began back inside, Addy and Emily sharing a giggle and a shaking of their heads as they followed behind, Jacob and Bella being the last to enter the cozy home.

Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry plopped themselves down at the table, ferociously tearing into the large stack of chicken wings in front of them. Sam bid his farewells as he went to re-join Seth on patrol.

Bella looked curiously towards the guys at the table, her eyes wandering to Addy as she quietly maneuvered around the countertop to pick at a separate plate of her own. Bella cocked an eyebrow as Addy looked up to meet her gaze. She smirked and nodded Bella towards her.

Though weary at her calmness, Bella obliged and came to stand beside her cousin.

"Emily and I always take what we want before she feeds the guys. We'd starve if we didn't." She shrugged and giggled before she began picking at another chicken wing.

That was one of her weird quirks.

Addy never bit into food. She picked at it. Sandwiches, chicken wings- anything that should be bitten into, she picked at.

She raised a wing towards Bella, the latter hesitantly accepting it. She would never understand how Emily could be such an amazing cook.

"So, how'd you get Edward to let you come here?" Addy challenged, an eyebrow quirking and a smirk threatening to trespass across her lips.

Bella pursed her lips and looked down, "He doesn't know I'm here. Well, he probably does by now. But I ran away."

Addy giggled and wiggled her eyebrows as she picked at another piece of chicken, "Wow, you're a rebel."

The day carried on much smoother than anyone had planned upon Bella's arrival.

Bella took this as an opportunity to really investigate the life of the wolves. Sure, she had Jacob as a bit of insight to their world, but that wasn't nearly enough compared to this. She watched as the guys would take turns leaving and arriving to and from their 'patrols.' She watched as they all interacted together- Sam and Emily clearly the "parents" of the pack. Most fascinating to her, though, was Addy.

Though Addy had always been vivacious and lively, it was amplified with the guys.

She belonged with them.

Just like Bella belonged with the Cullens.

" _Jared_!" Addy squealed, the large Quileute tossing her over his shoulder and beginning to spin wildly. She pounded her fists against his back as they spun, her squeals and laughter adding to the noise in the house.

Paul and Seth sat on the couch, game controllers in their hands and eyes glued to the television screen. They shoved at each other's shoulders, grumbling out threats in regards to the game they were involved in.

"I've got five bucks on Paul." Embry mumbled, his eyes never leaving the duo as he spoke to Jacob. The latter chuckled and took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"You're on. Seth's just a kid, video games are probably his life."

 **XXX**

A week or so passed, quite uneventfully. It was early June and Addy's prom would be coming up soon, along with Bella's graduation. Both were practically bouncing with anticipation and excitement nonstop. Both for very different reasons, obviously.

Alice had began to plan a graduation party for Bella, despite the human's protests.

Embry had finally worked up the courage to ask Addyson to prom- her answer obviously an enthusiastic yes.

Despite such a calm day together on the reservation, nothing between the two cousins had improved, really. They didn't glare at one another as much anymore, though they still sparsely spoke.

Addy came tearing into the house, a smile lighting up her features as she flew up the stairs and straight into Bella's room.

"Bella! I found my prom dress! I-"

She cut herself short as she came to face not only Bella, but Edward and Jacob as well. She fell silent as they all came to stare at her.

"There was another vampire in here." Jacob growled, Addy biting her lip. She felt chills run down her spine at the idea of one of them other than the Cullens being in their house.

Without another word, Addy made her way into her own room. She laid out the dress on her bed, smiling down at it with adoration. She took a few pictures of it to send to her mother before carefully zipping it back into its bag and hanging it up in the back of her closet.

She could still hear the three in the other room as she began her homework.

 **XXX**

 _The bright sun shone down affectionately on the deck of the Davis household. Pamela and Renee sipped on lattes, courtesy of Bryce. Despite that it was mid-December, it was still sixty degrees out. Both accustomed to the warm weather, though, Pamela and Renee wore sweaters and knit socks, their daughters doing the same as they sat nestled on the couch together._

 _"What's middle school like, Bella?" Addy asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. Bella had started middle school just a few months before, Addy still being in sixth grade and filled with questions about being a big kid._

 _Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged, "It's nothing special, it's just school."_

 _Addy bit her lip, her braces rubbing against her mouth uncomfortably. Bella had been weird since she started middle school. Pamela tried telling her it was just because she was stressed out over such a big change, but she didn't believe it. Bella always told her everything, and she had hardly mentioned school at all to her._

 _They sat in silence._

 _"Well, sixth grade is pretty cool." Addy mused, playing with a frayed string from her sweater._

 _Bella didn't answer her._

 _Addy got up and silently went to her room._


	19. Dumb, Dumb, Dumb

Everything seemed to be thrown into chaos following the revelation of the unwanted guest in the house. Embry arrived within minutes of Addy telling him of the discovery. He had flown into the house and immediately began analyzing every inch of Addy's body in search of any sign of harm. She had giggled and shoved him away playfully before leaning in to peck his cheek.

He still wasn't pleased.

His breathing was labored as his eyes continued to roam- first her body and then her room, scrutinizing every detail to assure himself that her room had been untouched.

"Addyson, I don't think you're understanding the severity of this." Embry began, his eyebrows scrunching together as he spoke, "There was a leech in this house- one that wasn't a Cullen. You could've been hurt." He took a seat at her desk, his eyes trained on her small body.

Pain crept into his chest at the mere thought of something happening to his imprint.

Addy pursed her lips and sighed before closing her math book and gingerly nearing him. His hands reached out instinctively to grasp her waist, and he brought his head down to rest against her stomach. She grinned at him before allowing her fingers to tangle in his hair, absentmindedly toying with the ends.

For a moment, the two remained like this: Embry bringing himself back down to earth with the knowledge that his imprint was safe and in his arms, and Addy simply relishing in his presence.

Bella, Jacob, and Edward's voices carried down the hall as they spoke in distress.

Even after everyone had left, including Embry, the house was tense. Bella and Addy stayed in their respective rooms until Charlie got home, and even then, things were off; Charlie was running a million miles an hour because of all the killings in Seattle, Bella was trying to piece things together in her head, and Addy was merely trying to stay out of the way.

She was happy with things for the most part. Her parents would be coming up for the weekend of prom- which she finally had her dress for-, things with Embry had never been so great, and she had been spending more time with Madison again. Despite all of this, though, she couldn't ignore the ball of dread that had somehow nested deep within her. No matter how much she focused on the good, something just seemed very "wrong." Something bad was in the air, or something bad was coming; she couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but she knew it was something. She searched and searched for the right words to come to her to even describe what she was feeling, but they never came.

 **XXX**

The following week passed by as most did: she went to school, came home, did her homework, spent some time with Embry or at least talked on the phone with him, made dinner for herself; Charlie; and sometimes Bella, and then she would go to bed. It all seemed relatively "normal."

And then Thursday night came.

Typically, Thursday night would entail Addy going to Sam and Emily's for a big pack dinner followed by dessert, and then they would all lounge in the living room for a while and simply have fun.

This night would be slightly different, given that it was time for a bonfire. Even this, though, could be deemed normal.

Addy straddled one of the logs surrounding the gargantuan fire that lit up the beach in order to talk to Kim. They giggled with one another about something Jared had said, and the pack played a pick-up game of soccer by the water's edge.

"Bella! There you are!" Jacob called out, immediately leaving the game and beginning towards her.

Addy felt her jaw tighten as her eyes snapped towards her cousin's clumsy figure. She bobbled uncomfortably through the sand, and she forced out a grimace of sorts as Jacob approached her.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Jacob's smile shone brighter than the fire could've ever dreamed of.

Addy mock- gagged to Kim.

Her body was swiftly picked up from the log and swung in a circle, her back being pressed against a heated chest.

"Now now now, Addyson Elaine, was that very nice of you?" Embry's sweet voice breathed into her ear, and she giggled as his breath hit her neck.

He returned her to her previous seat for only a moment before planting himself beside her and scooping her onto his lap. Jacob and Bella approached the fire, Addy's jaw clenching once again.

"She shouldn't be here," Addy grumbled, turning and pressing her mouth against Embry's collarbone for a moment, "she isn't a part of the pack." He silently agreed.

As the legends began, Addy and Bella continuously made eye-contact from across the fire. Bella would stare blankly ahead, and Addy would squint her eyes in distaste.

This carried on throughout the course of the evening.

 **XXX**

Before she knew it, Addy was waking up on Saturday morning: the morning of prom. She was ecstatic.

Her parents had flown in the previous day- Renee and Phil cancelling their arrival on account of Phil's broken leg. The two families had planned to stay for the long weekend considering Addy's prom was Saturday and Bella's graduation was Monday. After Phil's predicament, though, Pamela and Bryce would be leaving almost immediately following graduation.

Addy practically skipped downstairs; she was glowing.

Her mother and father sat at the table with Charlie, the three of them casually sipping coffee and making small-talk. Bella leaned against the counter, a bandaged hand clutched to her chest.

Addy cocked an eyebrow, gesturing nonchalantly at her hand. Bella's eyes fell to the floor and she shrugged.

"Bella punched Jacob in the face last night." Charlie grumbled, Addy's eyes flying to him in shock for a moment before they returned to Bella. "After he kissed her." Charlie added. Addy felt her mouth fall open.

For a moment, everything halted.

Addy's giggles broke the silence, finally.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb." She shook her head.

Hours passed, and Pamela was thrilled to be with everyone in La Push once again. The last time she had visited, she hadn't realized how kindly everyone there was. Bryce found himself in the living room with Sam and the rest of the guys; they talked of cars and sports, and he even found himself happy to be there.

Emily's careful hands had not only curled and pinned up Addy's hair beautifully, but they had also done her makeup. She was tickled pink to be able to be such a big part in Addy's special day.

The screen-door opened, and Embry entered the house. He was clad in suit and tie and carried two boxes: one with the corsage and the other with the boutonniere. His eyes found Addy, sitting at the table with her eyes shut as Emily finished up her makeup. He felt his jaw go slack, and he forced himself to place the boxes upon the countertop before he dropped them with awe.

"Addyson," he breathed, his eyes glazing over with emotion.

Her deep blue eyes fluttered open and met his, a smile lighting up her features.

Evening approached, and soon cameras were flashing at a million miles an hour. The boys whooped and whistled at Embry and Addy, the girls aweing.

Bella had wanted to abstain from the festivities, claiming that her hand hurt. While this was a good reason, Pamela still forced Addy and Embry to stop back at the house for pictures with her before they went to the dance itself.

Bella descended the stairs to meet everyone, her eyes landing on Addy and regret filling her being. She stared at her "baby" cousin, all dressed up for her prom with her soulmate, and she choked back a burst of emotion.

When had Addy grown up?

 **XXX**

 _The springtime air was cool and crisp. The sun crept over the horizon, and dew dappled grass and beach sand alike. Pamela bustled about the house, still a fairly young mother, as she prepared Addyson for her kindergarten graduation. Renee tried her best to help as best as she could. She remembered when she had to get Bella ready for her own._

 _After what seemed like forever, the two cars pulled up to Pensacola Elementary. The doors flew open and the families flew into the building._

 _Children babbled with excitement, and parents chattered- some crying, others not._

 _The ceremony began, and each kindergartener lined up in alphabetical order aside the stage._

 _Bella's brown eyes searched the line until they found Addy, the small blonde turning and waving enthusiastically. Bella, even in her young age, had always been wise._

 _"_ _Mommy?" Bella gently tugged at Renee's side, her mother turning to her quickly with a cocked eyebrow._

 _"_ _Don't you wish Addy would be this little forever?"_

 _Renee felt the tears pool in her eyes immediately. She wiped them away feverishly and nodded, her eyes wandering out to her niece._

 _"_ _Yes, sweetie, I do."_

 **XXX**

 **Wow.**

 **I am baffled at myself, to say the least. I have no words for having been gone for so long. Life happens, and that's really the best excuse I could come up with; and I know that's a sorry excuse.**

 **BUT, I am also baffled by the fact that you all continued to support this story- even after I went underground.**

 **All I can say at this point is that I'm back! This chapter was horribly boring, and therefore, I'll be posting the next one within hours. I will also be updating my other three active stories within the next day.**

 **So to those who have stuck with me: THANK YOU!**


	20. Off Like A Prom Dress

"Addy, I-" Bella began, her words getting caught in her throat, "you're breathtaking."

Addy's hand instinctively pulled up to her mouth, a small giggle of giddiness passing by her lips. Embry's eyes never left her. He was mystified.

Addy's dress was off the shoulders and all black. It was form-fitting and clung to her small body beautifully, only flaring out at the bottom to finish the mermaid-fit. Her hair was curled and pinned into a low bun, and her smoky makeup only seemed to enhance the darkness of her eyes. Even in her black heels, though, she was still "pint-sized" as Jacob called it, in comparison to Embry.

"Well, come on, Embry and I have to get going!" Addy came forward, outstretching her arms to Bella to set up for a photo.

" _Oh my goodness_!" Pamela gushed, taking endless amounts of photos of the girls, "I cannot even fathom that you two are so old! Addy's going to prom, Bella's graduating! Where has the time gone? Jesus, I'm old."

No one could help but laugh at her as she chattered along.

Soon enough, all the photos were done, and Embry and Addyson were arriving at Forks High School prom.

The music boomed from the gymnasium, and the flashing neon lights could be seen from the parking lot. Addy was bouncing with excitement, and Embry's heart was pounding at a million miles an hour.

What if he somehow managed to mess up her prom?

She had assured him a million times over that that would never happen, but that certainly didn't stop the worry.

And as if the worry of ruining the love of his life's prom wasn't enough, he was overwhelmed by the feelings he was feeling for her. Embry loved her. The imprint had helped it, definitely, but he loved her wholeheartedly. His imprint was perfect- truly, truly perfect. Even being in the same room as her drove him wild, and contact with her lit a fire in his veins. Everything was so intense: every emotion, every last feeling.

He didn't have the slightest clue how to handle prom night with her.

Addy's friends were rushing towards them the moment that they entered the gym.

Embry watched as they interacted with her, and it was easy to see that Addyson had just about the same effect on everyone that she met: everyone loved her. People were automatically drawn to her.

After a few minutes, her friends dispersed, and Addy spun around to turn her full attention back to Embry. He smiled at her, his hands tenderly gripping her waist and pulling her closer.

"Embryyy," she drawled out, leaning up on her toes to bring their faces closer and smiling.

His heart pounded against his ribcage like a hammer.

"I'm all yours now." She grinned quickly before closing the gap between their lips, her hands quickly finding the hair at the nape of his neck. He sighed against her lips with content; everything was perfect.

To say that the night was magical would've been an understatement.

Addyson had never laughed or danced so much in her entire life, and Embry had never been so free and fun-loving, nor had he ever known he could love someone so much.

The night came to an end, and soon enough, the duo found themselves in Embry's car and on the way back to his house.

"So where's Tiffany?" Addy asked, her fingers drawing shapes along Embry's palm whilst he drove.

"She decided to pick up the night shift tonight," Embry shrugged, "why?"

Addy grinned and shrugged, squeezing his hand gently before returning to her previous pattern-making.

Embry's small house was dark as they entered, one large hand fumbling for the light-switch whilst the other still clutched Addy's waist. She leaned upwards, pressing a kiss to his jaw and grinning wildly as he shivered in turn.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He grumbled, gently tugging her down the hallway and to his room.

The familiar scent of earth and pine struck them as the door opened.

Addy giggled and shrugged. Embry cocked an eyebrow as she took both of his hands in hers and began backing up. She kicked off her heels and plopped down on the bed, and Embry was overwhelmed by the emotions that began crashing around him.

"Why would I ever try to kill you?" Addy quirked an eyebrow mischievously; Embry's heartrate picked up.

Before he could even think to rationalize what might happen next, his lips came crashing down onto hers.

 **XXX**

"Char- _dad_ , have you seen my- _oh_! Alice!" Bella's tumbling feet came to a halt on the steps, her eyes coming to meet Alice's with a smile.

"Don't even think of wearing that hideous old dress. I already have your outfit laid out." Alice smiled. She turned back to smile at Charlie briefly before returning her attention to Bella.

Addy came hurrying down the stairs, heels clicking and loose curls bouncing with every step. She maneuvered around Bella with ease, only looking up to meet Alice's glance once as she passed into the kitchen.

Wordlessly, Alice spun on her heels to follow Addy.

"If I were you, I'd march right back upstairs and spend a little more time on those little marks on your neck. Try some red lipstick under the cover-up; I hear that works." Her whisper was like twinkling bells, and Addy's hand defensively flew to her neck, her mouth dropping open.

"You can still see them?" Her cheeks flushed scarlet, and Alice pursed her lips, nodding, "Even if I was human."

Addy groaned and fled the room, pushing past Bella on the stairs and storming into her room. She was thankful that her parents were still in the guest room getting ready. She couldn't even begin to try and imagine having to explain them to them.

Just an hour later, Bella was graduating.

At that point in time, it was Addy's turn to watch her cousin with amazement and wonder how she got to be so old. Even though she had always looked up to her for guidance as she hit life-markers that Bella had already gone through, the fact that she _was_ that much older hadn't really sunk in until she watched her cross the stage and receive her diploma.

The gravity of the coming months came crashing down all at once and Addy nearly choked on the very air she was breathing.

In a numbered amount of time, Bella would no longer be among the living. And there was nothing that was going to change that.

As the ceremony came to a close, Addy bid farewell to her parents; they were rushing to make their flight.

Edward and Alice returned to the Swan residence while Bella gathered her things for the graduation party that night. Alice and Charlie chattered away- something that only Alice could get him to do. Addy leaned against the kitchen counter and tried her hardest to block Edward out of her head; the idea that he could poke around in her mind as much as he wanted made her cringe.

"So, how many graduations are we at now?"

Edward looked up to meet her stare as he entered the room, smirking slightly.

"So, how many hickies are we at now?"

Addy's mouth fell open with shock, her hand went to her neck.

Edward chuckled and cast her a wink as he vacated the room.

 **XXX**

The Cullens having a public event in their home was absolutely unheard of in the town of Forks. Lights lined the driveway as eager guests hurried to see just how wonderfully the Cullens lived.

Addy, however, was not among these eager guests.

She didn't even want to go to the party.

It wasn't until Jacob forced Quil and Embry to go that the idea was even considered. He was deadest on seeing her, though, and so the other three knew they should tag along.

The music could be heard all the way from the main road and one could feel it in their chest as they got out of their cars.

The four entered the party while it was in full-swing.

Jacob led them, his shoulders square and his chest puffed out. Quil and Embry each flanked a side of him, and Addy found herself in the very center of the accidentally-made triangle of shapeshifters.

She couldn't deny how safe she felt, though.

Bella noticed them immediately, though she waited for them to approach her; Edward stood close by.

Addy found herself leaning into Embry's side as Bella and Jacob spoke. Embry leaned down and kissed the top of her head tenderly, rubbing a hand on her arm briefly before bringing his attention back to Jacob.

All within minutes, it was as if a bomb had gone off.

Suddenly, they were off in a side-room with Carlisle joining them in distress. Alice had had a vision of an army of newborn vampires- something totally foreign to the wolves and Addy.

"Well what are they after?" Embry wondered aloud; he instinctively pulled Addy closer against him.

"They were passing around Bella's scent- a red blouse."

"They're after Bella?" Jacob stood at full attention, his jaw clenching and his fists forming, "What the hell does this mean?"

Everyone sat silently for a moment. Addy wriggled closer into Embry's side.

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost."

It was Carlisle who finally spoke, his eyes barely able to rise from the floor.

The silence fell back upon the somber group, though; no one knew what to say. There were no right words.

Addy's mind was racing. An "army" of "newborn" vampires was after her cousin? The thought seemed _insane_ , even considering what their lives consisted of regularly.

Jacob thought for a moment before turning back to look at Embry and Quil.

To Addy's dismay, they both nodded to him.

He turned back to the Cullens, "Alright, we're in."

"No."

"No."

Addy and Bella's voices chimed together in grim unison.

Embry's knuckles delicately rose to Addy's cheek in comfort, his eyes begging to find hers.

"You'd get yourselves killed; no way!" Bella argued. She shook her head rapidly and her eyes bounced around quickly.

"I wasn't asking for permission."

Addy felt her stomach dropped, though all she could do was nestle closer to Embry to rest her forehead against his temple and shut her eyes. His hand came to rest upon her back as he rubbed soothing circles onto her skin.

She couldn't bear to listen, she couldn't bear to even think about any of the guys- nonetheless Embry- getting hurt- or even worse- in a battle with vampires. She was mortified. She found herself trying to block out the conversation as agreements were made. She silently begged Sam to entirely dismiss the idea; though deep down, she knew that he would agree. Like Jacob had said, it was an opportunity to kill "some" vampires, and that was something no wolf would pass up.

A time and a place was set up for everyone to meet for training.

"I'm coming with you." Addy mumbled, Embry's hand guiding her out the front door. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Addyson, no you're not."

"Bella gets to go! The soulmate is risking his life, and so she's going. Mine is risking his life, and so I'm going."

"Addyson, I-"

"This isn't up for discussion, Embry."

The two stared at one another for a moment before Embry sighed and visibly deflated with defeat. He knew that he would never be able to deny her- prom night had certainly proven that to be true.


	21. Preparations

That night, Bella and Edward stopped at the Swan residence for only a short amount of time before they began to prepare for the long night ahead of them.

"Is Addy home?" Bella asked, looking to Edward as she pulled on a thin jacket. There was no hesitation as he nodded.

Bella entered Addy's room without knocking, coming to find the small brunette already clad in leggings, sneakers, and a hoodie that was clearly Embry's; her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She raised an eyebrow at Bella's abrupt entrance, turning away from her mirror to meet Bella's stare. "Can I help you?"

"Are you going tonight?"

Addy stared over her shoulder as Edward leaned against her door frame.

"M'hm." She mumbled. She turned away from the duo and pulled the corner of her comforter back to where it belonged. She didn't want to look at them.

"Would you like to come with us?" Edward asked, arching an eyebrow.

Addy turned to them with ice in her stare as her eyebrows shot up in shock. Her pretty face held this for only a moment before her nose crinkled and her lips pulled back in disgust. She snorted quietly out her nose, "Yeah," she chuckled dryly, "no thanks."

Bella pursed her lips and watched her cousin carefully. She raised an eyebrow slightly as Addy's attention went out the window and to the treeline in the backyard. It was as if she was waiting for something… or someone.

And then it all clicked.

Bella realized she was waiting for Embry to come from the woods and to her window, just as Edward came to hers. She began wondering if that happened often. She felt as if Edward would have mentioned it at some point, but then again, he tried his best to leave Addy's thoughts alone.

"Embry just got here." Edward spoke again, nodding his head in the direction of the window.

Addy spared him a glare for only a moment before she pulled open her window, "I'm aware." She neared the open window with ease and looked back at Bella and Edward once more, "Shut my door when you leave." And just as easy as it was for her to breathe, she crawled out the window and dropped, presumably, into Embry's arms. Bella wondered how frequently that happened as well.

* * *

Not an hour later, Bella and Edward virtually flew into the clearing- the designated training venue. Bella stood with the Cullens, and her eyes scanned the darkness in search of the wolves' arrival.

Edward inhaled, "Prepare yourselves; they've been holding out on us."

Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What is it?"

All of the Cullens mumbled words of shock or dismay, their eyes easily seeing through the darkness and the greenery. Bella's human eyes struggled, and she grew impatient.

And then, what seemed like years later, tons of pairs of glowing eyes approached. Bella squinted and strained to find Addy amongst the darkness, though she knew the chances of that happening were slim.

Carlisle greeted them kindly, and Edward began translating what Sam thought to him. The wolves didn't trust the Cullens enough to be in their human forms.

Addy sat atop Embry's back comfortably as Sam and Carlisle Cullen spoke- indirectly of course. Her hands absentmindedly rubbed through the fur in between his shoulder blades, and his muscles softened and relaxed beneath her tender touch. He hummed lightly in delight, though he kept his guard up within the presence of the vampires.

"We will watch." Edward finished off for Sam, and one-by-one, the wolves sat; some even laid down.

Embry was among those who laid down, and Addy took advantage of this, wriggling forward slightly and sprawling out across his back, coming to rest her chin in her hands from atop his head. She squinted slightly and watched as Jasper Cullen explained the newborn vampires to the wolves. She shivered slightly as he spoke of their strength, and she brought one hand down to stroke Embry's face tenderly; he leaned into her touch, and she visibly relaxed once more.

Addy strained her eyes against the darkness especially hard as the Cullens began to demonstrate attacks. The darkness, combined with their inhuman speed, made it nearly impossible for her to follow along, though.

The night dragged on, and Addy fought to keep her eyes open at all times. She, to her frustration, sometimes found her head drooping down and onto Embry's whilst her eyelids slowly dropped. She'd jerk herself awake once more, though, as the Cullens continued on.

Jasper Cullen informed the wolves that they would be meeting again the following night and that the wolves were more than welcome to join again. Edward voiced that the wolves would return. A moment passed and suddenly the wolves were rising to their feet. Edward explained that they wanted to become familiar with the Cullens' scents in order to avoid any future mistakes. Addy had shivered at this thought.

The sun was just coming over the horizon, as the wolves grumbled and slinked forward.

"Let me down," Addy mumbled, Embry obliging immediately. She found her footing and dropped off of him, her sneakers hitting the forest floor with the thud of her weight.

She watched as the wolves begrudgingly neared the Cullens, and finally, she could see Bella.

Each wolf went through the line and smelled the Cullens. Addy could only imagine their wolfy looks of distaste at the sickly-sweet scent of vampire that they had all described to her.

Her eyes came to Bella again, only to find the brunette already staring at her. Blue met brown in a sleepy-eyed glare. Addy sighed, though she held her deathly stare. Her mind began to wander to try and piece together how her and Bella ever ended up where they were. It was as if their childhood together had never happened, as if they hadn't been best friends their whole lives, as if they were merely mortal enemies. Addy almost chuckled at the irony of it all. After all, their soulmates really _were_ mortal enemies. It was as if it was meant to be like that; like they were actually _supposed_ to hate one another on account of their significant others who had just so happened to have been set in stone from the beginning of time.

None of it made sense to Addy.

She shook her head in frustration and brought her eyes to the ground. She kicked at a rock beside her foot and looked up to Embry's wolf approaching her; her heart fluttered. She reclaimed her position on his back and gripped at his fur tightly as they flew through the forest and back to Charlie's house.

Soon enough, the two were nestled together beneath Addy's comforter, their faces just inches apart as they lay side by side, the blankets reaching up to cover all but their eyes and foreheads.

"Is Edward here?" Addy whispered, an eyebrow quirking. Embry listened for a moment and nodded, his eyes coming back to meet hers.

"It freaks me out when I know he's here; I know he tries not to listen but it's still freaky."

Embry chuckled, and his cheeks flushed, "Isn't it worse when we don't know he's here?" Addy squinted her eyes at him for a moment before grimacing and nodding in agreement. The two giggled quietly before Embry leaned forward to kiss her tenderly.

* * *

The following night, Bella and the Cullens returned to the clearing. The moon shined brightly and illuminated the three large wolves in the distance. In front of one sat Addy's small frame. Bella noted how much Embry's wolf dwarfed her already tiny being.

"Where will Addy go during the fight?" Bella asked, turning to look up at Edward.

"She'll be on the Reservation with the other imprints; they have two of the younger wolves staying behind to protect them and the elders." He replied, his eyes never leaving Jasper and Emmett as they fought.

* * *

And then, came the day of the battle. Bella had told Charlie that she would be spending the weekend with Alice, and Addy had told him that she, _actually_ , would be spending the weekend with Kim and Emily. Their bags were packed, and they waited impatiently for their separate rides.

At one point, they met in the conjoined bathroom; this very rarely ever happened. They stared coldly at one another for a moment before either spoke.

"So," Bella mumbled, averting her eyes, "you feel safe on the rez with the other, _imprints_?"

The word sounded wrong coming off her lips.

Addy nodded, "Collin and Brady won't let anything happen to any of us." Her eyes scanned around the bathroom, and she thought over her next words carefully. "We're family. They'd die to protect us."

Bella felt something in her stomach stir.

"That's what the Cullens would do for me."

The girls finally met eyes.

Addy's eyes grew hard.

"If any of my boys get hurt today, I'll kill you."

Bella stared at her in an attempt to gauge her words- was she joking? It wasn't like Addy to joke about something so serious. She thought for another moment, and she stared into Addy's icy eyes.

She wasn't joking.

* * *

 **I'm so so very sorry that the last few chapters have been so dry and so short! I've really been trying to set the stage for the newborn battle, as well as for Breaking Dawn, and it's all coming out very dull. I apologize sincerely, and I also want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this all; I'm so grateful for you all. Thank you, again, for the continued support, and I look forward to hearing your opinions!**


	22. Marching Off Into Battle

Embry was there to pick Addy up within no time. Despite the multitude of times that she and Charlie had instructed him to simply walk in, he still knocked on the door each visit. Charlie answered, inviting him in and even offering him a cup of coffee; Embry kindly declined, he hated coffee.

"Embry!" Addy rushed down the stairs, her duffel bag in-tow. She hugged Charlie tightly before leaving. She was glad that he would be with Billy for the majority of the following days; at least then, Brady and Collin would be able to protect him as well.

Embry carried her bag and tossed it gently into his truck, opening and shutting Addy's door for her before hurrying to his side and hopping in. Their hands instinctively found one another on top of the center consul.

"Embry, what if you get hurt? What would I ever do if you got hurt?" Her eyes watched his face with worry.

He shook his head and pursed his lips, "I won't get hurt, Addyson. The newborns don't even know we exist; it'll be a total surprise to them, and it'll be over in no time." He tried to reassure her, squeezing her hand and rubbing his thumb over it. She relaxed her muscles a little.

The truck thundered onto the reservation, and Addy immediately felt at home. There was no doubt in her mind that she was born to be on that reservation with Embry. After all, the spirits had designed it in the very beginning.

He pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway, and Addy immediately grabbed his hand tighter.

"Please don't go," she pleaded.

Embry felt his stomach twist, his eyes coming to meet hers. How could he possibly live without seeing those eyes every day of his life?

"Addyson, I have to be out there with my brothers. It's what we were born to do."

She pouted for a moment, her eyes falling to their hands.

"Plus, I'll do anything in my power to make sure I come back to those pretty blue eyes of yours." He kissed her nose lightly, Addy giggling as the blood rushed to her cheeks. She knew that Embry would come back to her.

Keeping this in mind, though, didn't make it any better when he had to leave. Addyson, along with the other imprints, was less-than-pleased to watch her boy march off into a battle with newborn vampires. It twisted their stomachs, and it left them feeling sick inside.

"Please, Embry, I'm begging you: please be safe."

He pulled her close, bringing his chin to rest upon the top of her head. He inhaled deeply, savoring her scent.

"I'll be safe, Addyson. I'll be back in no time."

He left one final kiss upon her lips before joining the others at the treeline.

For a moment, Addy, Emily, Kim, and even Claire could only stand by the front porch and stare at where the pack had been just moments before. Claire, even as young and unknowing as she was, knew that she wasn't happy about Quil leaving. The air grew tense.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting inside, yes? We have a long couple of days ahead of us."

It was Emily who finally broke the silence.

Her eyes were hopeful as she looked to the others, though her thin lips still told of her distaste for the situation. The others agreed and made their way inside- where they had been ordered to stay for the duration of the battle.

There was great doubt that the need would ever arise, though Collin and Brady had been left behind, not only for their age and lack of experience, but to protect the tribe from any stray newborns as well. The imprints had been ordered to stay inside "no matter what." Days prior, Sam and Emily had stocked the pantry and refrigerator full with enough food to last the four girls at least a week- though that would obviously be necessary.

Emily began making lunch, and Addy immediately offered to help. She wanted a distraction. Kim took on the task of entertaining Claire, choosing to play dress-up with her whilst they waited for their lunch, at which point it would become a tea party. Addy and Emily were grateful; neither would be able to appease Claire in such a way.

"Emily," Addy began tentatively, the older girl quirking an eyebrow, "you think they'll be okay, right?"

Emily put down the sandwich she was in the process of making, turning to face Addy and leaning against the counter. "I'm more than confident in their ability to do this," she paused, sighing, "but that doesn't stop the worry."

Addy pursed her lips, though she was pleased with the answer.

That night, after Claire was put to bed, Emily, Addy, and Kim found themselves in Sam and Emily's bed, all nestled in under the down comforter. The television played quietly in the background as they spoke. Their conversations varied from serious discussions about life to their goofiest childhood memories.

Addy couldn't help but notice the fact that even the imprints fit together perfectly. Even keeping in mind the fact that Bella had been her best friend her entire life, Addy was unable to deny the fact that she had never felt so comfortable nor cared about as she did when she was with Kim and Emily. Their personalities were as different as different could be, and yet they still somehow blended together beautifully. There was no way that it hadn't been destiny.

Despite their ability to be happy with one another's company, no one slept peacefully that night.

* * *

The following day, the battle day, Emily was up bright-and-early. She bustled about the kitchen in order to busy herself, making breakfast goodies of all sorts. By the time that Kim and Claire had found their way downstairs, she had already prepared helpings of scrambled eggs, blueberry muffins, and hash-browns.

Addy forced herself to stay asleep in hopes of Embry being back by the time she woke up. Unfortunately, and none to her surprise, she wasn't so lucky. She wandered downstairs, still clad in her pajamas with her hair in a loose knot dangling from her head, and she joined the others at the table.

"Emily?" She grumbled, her eyes still squinted as she twisted around to find her. "Will you make me toast with peanut butter?"

Emily smiled down at her and nodded kindly, walking over to place the bread in the toaster.

Addy was grateful for her.

The day dragged on, just as they suspected it would, and evening began to creep in. It was at this point that the worry began to snake its way in as well; the boys should've been back by then.

It was dark out when Collin and Brady came rushing into the house, panting and red in their faces.

"Boys, boys, what's wrong?" Emily felt all the blood drain from her face as she took in their ragged appearances. Addy and Kim stood in the doorway, their hearts racing.

"It's Jacob," Collin began.

"He's hurt." Brady finished.

Emily brought a hand to her mouth, Kim squinted her eyes shut, and Addy felt as it became hard for her to suck in enough air to not pass out. Everything fell dangerously silent.

"How hurt?" Addyson finally spoke, her voice faint, though the young wolves had no hard time hearing.

The boys looked to one another, waiting for the other to speak. Brady stood as the bolder one, turning to face her, "His whole right side is broken, but the vamp doc is fixing him up at his house."

"Will you go there with me?"

"No problem."

Addy and Brady were arriving at Jacob's house when the first blood-curdling scream pierced the air. Addy cringed and felt her throat tighten. The pack stood in the front yard, their eyes squinted shut as they felt for their brother in pain. Sam was clearly inside with him.

She singled out Embry and nestled herself against his chest just in time for another scream. Though he kept his eyes shut, he pulled her closer anyway and breathed in her scent once more; he visibly relaxed. Minutes passed, and then he began to tell her what had happened: from Jacob finding out about the engagement to Bella begging him to kiss her.

Addy was disgusted.

It felt like hours before Dr. Cullen was done resetting Jacob's bones, but finally, he emerged with Sam and Billy and told the others that Jacob was recovering well. It was then that Isabella arrived, and Addy felt her blood boil the moment that they met eyes.

Bella rushed forward, and Addy met her halfway, her jaw set and her eyes hard.

"Where is he?"

" _Where is he_? Bella, he's inside, recovering from having every bone on the right side of his body shattered and then re-shattered again. And do you want to know why that happened? Because of you. _You_ did this! _You_ put all of them in danger, and _you're_ the reason that Jacob almost died. How does that feel?" Addy was livid, her voice was coming out like venom, and for a moment, Bella found herself only able to stare down at her in shock.

" _I_ did not! I-"

"No, Bella!" Addy raised her voice, "If you weren't so obsessed with a family of leeches, this would have never happened!"

The cousins stared at one another, their breathing rigid, their faces red hot with anger.

It was Bella who broke first, dropping her eyes to her feet and sighing.

"I'm going inside and saying goodbye to him for good." She mumbled, her eyes coming up again to face Addy.

"Wow, how wonderful. Maybe you should punch him in the face while you're at it- _oh!_ Wait, you already did that once already. That wasn't enough, though, was it?"

Addy took off down the driveway, and Embry followed close behind. Bella went inside to speak with Jacob.

* * *

The following day, despite how repulsed by her cousin she was, Addy needed to hear it all from Bella. She needed to hear, from Bella's mouth, that her and Edward were engaged- that a wedding would be planned, and that she would be becoming a vampire immediately following said wedding. She couldn't have Embry stand as the only informer.

Addy woke up early, despite her late night, got herself dressed for the day, and marched into Bella's bedroom. She knew that Edward would still be there, especially since he had already heard what she was thinking and knew that some of it was addressed at him.

Bella's brown eyes flew to her in surprise, her mouth falling open as she looked back and forth between Edward and Addy.

"Addy, uh-"

She held up a hand to silence her cousin. Addy knew very well how often Edward stayed over, and she didn't doubt that Bella knew how often Embry stayed over.

Edward looked to her and nodded in confirmation.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Bella stared at her in question, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Addy pursed her lips, chuckling dryly and shaking her head. Her eyes scanned around the room for a moment, coming back to Bella. "We can stop acting like I don't know things, _Isabella._ When were you going to tell me about the engagement?"

Bella's mouth fell open once more, her eyebrows scrunching together. She looked to Edward, and he pursed his lips; she looked back to Addy once more.

The room fell silent.

Addy sighed and shook her head, "I guess I'm just a little hurt. Don't worry about it, though. I bet Alice will be able to put together your dream wedding."

She didn't slam the door when she left.

"Uncle Charlie, could you bring me to Jacob's house?"

* * *

 **I am so so very excited to be starting Breaking Dawn! New Moon is, without a doubt, my favorite, but it is closely followed by Breaking Dawn! I have so much planned for the last book, and I hope that you are all enjoying this as much as I am. At this point in the game, I'd really like to thank everyone who has been here since the beginning, and for those who are just joining as well!**


	23. The Blessing

Addy and Jacob were hardly able to speak words that day that they were together. They briefly discussed Bella's future, though the tears overcame them both before they could continue on. It was just too hard to discuss. The same person who had been their favorite person for the longest time was throwing away her very existence for someone- some _thing_ \- that the both of them were truly- in some way- _born_ to hate.

It was unbearable, but they were both grateful to have the other in comfort.

* * *

Days passed, and Addy was trying her best to be normal: to plan her trip home, to hang out with Madison more, and to have an amazing summer with Embry.

The rain pounded down on the tin roof, the humidity nearly visible out the windows. Addy had thrown herself out the front door, rushing into the rain and hoping to enjoy a warm day in Forks. Her giddiness had lasted mere seconds, though, before she had rushed back inside with disgust evident on her pretty face.

Charlie had laughed loudly, and he had received a look that could've killed in return.

Embry arrived shortly after, coming to meet a still-disgruntled blonde as she sulked on the couch.

"Addyson, you didn't honestly expect this summer to be like one in Florida, did you?" Embry had chuckled, her small face turning upwards to glare at him.

"I don't wanna hear it." She grumbled, crinkling her nose for a moment before giggling. He kissed the top of her head as he settled into the couch beside her. Charlie plopped down in his recliner, sipping on an iced tea, and the three turned on a baseball game.

All the guys in Addy's life were ecstatic with the fact that she had played softball for so long; she was a riot to watch baseball with.

"That was ridiculous! He is the laziest centerfielder I have ever seen!" She yelled, throwing out her arms in aggression.

"You keep quiet about my boys!" Charlie defended.

" _Your boys_ are garbage! This is-"

"Chief Swan."

Edward's voice broke through the chaos and brought everyone to silence; three sets of weary eyes coming to land on him and Bella.

"Here we go," Embry mumbled, leaning in to kiss the shell of Addyson's ear. She withheld a giggle, and her eyes never left Edward. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Could we speak with you for a moment?" He held his hands in front of himself, his fingers wringing together in an oddly nervous fashion. Bella stood beside him, molded against his side, and her eyes seemed permanently fixated on the carpeted floor. Addy and Embry knew what was coming next.

"Well, uh," Charlie mumbled, shifting awkwardly in his seat, "sure." He shrugged, resting his arms on their rests. Addy felt bad for him; he was so unknowing of what he would be hit with next. She could only imagine the things that he must be thinking, though, it _was_ Charlie, and he didn't always think ahead.

Edward's eyes flickered towards the duo on the couch for a moment, and he exhaled sharply. They knew it was just for effect- for Charlie's sake.

"We have some good news." Edward clapped his hands together.

Bella visibly paled.

Charlie's features grew dark with suspicion.

Addy blanched, and Embry hid a bout of laughter in the side of her head, his large body shaking with nearly invisible laughter.

"Good news?" Charlie growled, his eyes landed on Bella with accusation. Addy nearly choked. Edward's eyes shot to her in warning.

"Don't get worked up, Dad." Bella warned, "Everything's okay."

"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is." He shook his head, "If everything is so great, then why are you sweating bullets?"

"I'm not sweating."

Bella was always an awful liar.

The room fell silent, the unease was growing. Bella _was_ , in-fact, sweating bullets, and Charlie wasn't far behind her. The anger and anxiety were creeping up his throat in an angry shade of red, the tips of his ears following suit. Addy and Embry were nearly in tears, watching the entire scene unfold before them.

The rain pounded louder on the roof.

"You're pregnant!" Charlie finally exploded, leaping from his seat and throwing out flamboyant hand and arm gestures, "You're pregnant, aren't you?" His eyes were on Edward, rage somehow lighting up his irises.

Embry lost all control of his composure, laughter cackling out from deep within his belly, his eyes squinting shut and his head flying back against the couch.

Addy soon followed suit.

The two were a sniggering and snorting mess, feeding off of one another's enthusiasm. Had Bella not been so caught up in the worry of Charlie's hand twitching towards the gun on his hip, she might've even laughed at the younger couple.

"No! No, of course I'm not!" Bella cried, shaking her head ferociously.

Charlie relaxed slightly, and the shade of his face lightened.

"Oh. Sorry."

This further fueled Embry and Addy's chuckles and giggles.

After a moment, they finally calmed down enough to listen to the continuing conversation.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes, and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and—by some miracle—she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

It seemed as if even the rain held its breath.

Everyone in the room watched as Charlie's face darkened in shades: pink to red, red to purple, and purple to blue. His eyes locked onto the ring on Bella's finger, Addy's curious glance doing the same. It was large, and it was quite obviously an antique- no doubt from the Cullens.

"Guess I'm not that surprised," Charlie grumbled, "I knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough."

Bella and Addy locked eyes for a moment. Bella looked away quickly.

Everything seemed to go on smoothly following that; something about it just didn't seem right.

Bella called Renee to give her the information, and Addy followed suit with Pamela.

"Now don't you and Embry be getting any of those ideas just yet! Do you understand me, young lady?" Pamela had giggled, Addy doing it in turn. From beside her, Embry had blushed a deep scarlet red and dropped his face in the pillows.

"I understand, mom."

"Are you two as excited as we are about your visit?" Pamela practically squealed.

In just a few weeks, Addyson and Embry would be flying down to Florida to spend a week at Bryce and Pamela's. Addy would get to spend time with her parents, and Embry would get to see his imprint's hometown. They were both elated.

Sam had given Embry the time off; he knew more than anyone how crucial it was to spend time with the imprint _and_ their family. And Bryce and Pamela had planned every vacationers dream-week in Florida. From beach days to whale watching to amusement parks, and even a trip to Tampa to watch a Mariners baseball game.

Embry still had a hard time fathoming how he had gotten so lucky with Addyson. Being with her was dreamlike, though, he imagined that all wolves felt that way about their imprints. However, he just knew that _his_ was special.

Days passed, and, to no one's dismay, Bella's truck finally gave out. It just stopped working. Embry had offered to look at it, and after just glancing within the hood, he deemed it a "lost cause."

Addy had thought his prognosis was humorous.

Bella and Edward, on the other hand, did not.

Not hours later, though, Edward arrived at the Swan residence with a Mercedes Guardian.

Addyson was not amused. And despite her repulsion from such a luxury item, Embry was more than fascinated with the machine, and he spent the first two hours of its arrival standing in the driveway and discussing its miniscule details with Edward.

* * *

Soon enough, Addyson and Embry found themselves packing suitcases and duffel bags in preparation for the week-long endeavor to Pensacola Beach, Florida. It was mid-July, and Addy couldn't stress enough to Embry the immense heat that he would be experiencing.

"It's not like a 'warm day in La Push' hot, Embry, or even 'werewolf' hot. It's like," she paused and giggled to herself, "it's like 'melt a bouncy-ball on the sidewalk' hot."

Embry dropped the shirt that he was folding, nearly choking on his own saliva, and laughed loudly. "You're insane, Addyson. You cannot melt a bouncy-ball on the sidewalk." He shook his head, grabbing the shirt from the floor and tossing it in his suitcase.

Addy stared at him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, "You'll see." She shrugged, smirking slightly as she did so.

The following evening, Embry and Addyson said their respective goodbye's, as they would be leaving around three o'clock in the morning for their five a.m. flight. Embry had shaken Sam's hand and thanked him once again for the week off, and he had saluted the others; in turn, receiving winks and cat calls. He had blushed and slammed the door behind him.

Bella and Addy had met awkwardly in the living room, body's tense, eyes wary of one another; it was an awkward encounter at best. The two had seen one another sparsely, at best, over the prior weeks. Bella was at the Cullen's nearly every day, planning the wedding with Alice. It was set for August 13th.

"How's the wedding coming along?" Addy mumbled, finally bringing her eyes to meet Bella's. They stared at one another, and Bella swallowed hard.

"Good," she finally choked out, "it's, uh, it's coming along, uh- Alice is really good at all that stuff." She shrugged.

Addy bit her lip, "She's had a lot of time to perfect such a skill."

Bella's mouth dropped open, but then, she chuckled. She nodded slightly, and the smile remained on her face, "I guess you're right."

Addy giggled.

The room fell silent. For the first time in a long time, though, it was a comfortable silence.

The clock read _8:31 p.m._

"I should be getting to bed soon," Addy began, "Embry is picking me up at like three for our flight or something."

"Wow," Bella shook her head, "that, uh, that sucks."

They giggled once more.

"But anyway, I figure you can't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, right?" Addy quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

Bella chuckled and shrugged, "No promises."

Addy narrowed her eyes at her, "Just, don't get yourself killed." She paused, tossing the words around in her head first, "Accidentally _or_ purposely."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! First of all, I had soo much fun writing up Edward asking for Charlie's blessing. Something about that scene just made me laugh the whole way through, and I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Next, as you can all tell, this was a fairly short and dry chapter; HOWEVER, I plan on making up for it next chapter with Addy and Embry's Florida endeavor! And then... THE WEDDING. I'm so excited.**

 **As always, thank you for all the constant support! And also, I encourage you all to go check out my other Twilight stories, _"Unhinged"_ and, _"The Ensuing Train Wreck" !_**


End file.
